The Unexpected Happening
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: There are certain levels of anger that a person can acquire. There are the low levels you receive when you learn your favorite coffee shop closes down. And then there are the highly dangerous levels of fury, when your school mistakes your name as a guy's and rooms you with a cold, emotionless jerk, who is indifferent about the world. That's what we call a level of uncertainty.
1. New School, New Friends, New Roommate

The Unexpected Happening:

Key:

_Thoughts_

**Inner self**

**_Emphasis_  
**

Chat

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

Chapter 1:

I stared at the sheet of paper, blankly, making sure I got the address right. Yep, 1842 Tyoko Dr. The school from the distance I was staring at was huge. The entire layout took up acres and acres of land. **_This _**_is a high school? _My eye twitched. I was going to have some issues getting around.

Just then Hinata Hyuuga reared up behind me.

"Th-this is a b-big school," She acknowledged, shyly.

"I know," I grumbled. "We'll have a fun time getting around,"

Hinata didn't answer. She just stared at the school with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Hinata," I said staring at her. "Any thug tries to hurt you they'll be sorry," and with that I pounded my fist.

Hinata just nodded unresponsively.

Then we went in.

* * *

We weren't lying when we said the school was huge, because it was. There were tons of corridors that led to other passageways that led to rooms that had stairs in them which led to another floor...you get the point. Hinata and I just had problems getting to the office and that wasn't in one of the rooms from the passageway from the corridor.

"Great," I mumbled. "And we don't know anyone,"

"Well, not e-exactly," Hinata murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind," she remarked.

I shrugged it off. "C'mon, I think the office is this way,"

Hinata followed me without a word.

We got many glares from students passing in the hallway but I death-glared them back.

"A-are you sure the o-office is this way?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah," I said, without confidence.

"My fellow youthful students," a voice from behind us said. "I believe you are going the wrong way,"

I spun myself around to see the person, and tried not to laugh. It was a boy in a green spandex suit that had orange legwarmers on his shins. His hair was black and bowl cut....and his eyebrows were **_really _**thick. And when I say thick, I mean thick. They must've been like three inches or something.

"Oh," I replied. "Where is it?"

"Follow me, new students, I am Lee,"

"I'm Tenten," I said going after him. "And this is Hinata,"

Hinata smiled, shyly. "H-hello," She stammered.

In moments we were staring at a huge office. The glass double doors were probably to over dramatic with their sixde but oh well, they looked really cool.

"Thanks, Lee," I called after the green suited boy as he disappeared into the distance of the halls, smiling. The kid was strange but I liked him.

We stepped into the office and were greeted by a woman.

"You must be the new students. I'm Shizune. Principle Tsunade will be able to see you," The secretary smiled warmly.

Hinata and I sauntered into the principles office looking around. A blonde, big-chested woman sat behind the desk.

"You must be the new students," she said. "Welcome to Konoha High,"

Hinata and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I have your schedule right here," she handed us two sheets of paper with our names on it. "If you need anything, come back to the office. The dorm room partners and room numbers are posted in the main hallway."

"Thanks," I answered.

"Now get out of my office," she said rubbing her temples.

As we shuffled out, she slammed the door behind.

"O-kay," I commented. "First she's nice, then she's annoyed, then she _**slams the door**_?" I shrugged. "Oh well, she's cool,"

Then we left to find the dorm partners list.

* * *

"What the heck is this?!" I cried. "Neji Hyuuga?! That sounds like a guy?!"

Hinata came up from behind me.

"Is he like, related to you, Hinata?" I added.

Hinata's eyes were wide. "He's m-my c-cousin," she stammered.

"Wait!" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. **_He's _**your cousin. As in he **_is _**a guy?"

"Y-yes," Hinata answered.

"Aww man!" I moaned. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"It means I have to spend 3 fricken years living with a guy?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "W-well. he's n-not that bad,"

"Oh, I saw the fear in your eyes, girl, when I said his name," I snapped.

"I-I meant th-that he's n-not the guy who'll t-try anything," Hinata corrected.

"Oh my god!" I cried. "I totally forgot about that. What if he tries to rape me?!"

"I told h-he's n-not the guy that'll d-do that," Hinata told me.

"Then why don't you like him?" I inquired

"I- I like him. It's j-just that it'll b-be interesting to see h-how he acts around s-someone as spunky as y-you are,"

"What do you mean?" I demanded, defensively.

"You'll see w-what I m-mean when you m-meet him," Hinata replied. My eye twitched again.

_Great, **just **great, _

"What classes do you have?" Hinata asked.

I read them aloud as I looked at them.

(In order of the periods)

Homeroom: Kakashi Sensai

History: Kurenai Sensai

Math: Sunyukai Sensai

Biology: Jiraiya Sensai

Warfare: Anko Sensai

Gym: Gai Sensai

"I h-have gym and h-homeroom with you," Hinata informed me.

"Huh," I said. "Interesting,"

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"What's warfare?"

"Th-that's like world w-war 1 and stuff," Hinata answered.

"I'm not dumb I know that. I meant like what will she teach us about," I said, correcting my sentance.

Hinata shrugged, then looked at a sheet of paper with her partner and room.

I was quickly reminded of my crisis and asked Hinata, "Who are you sharing a room with?"

"Sakura-Chan," she replied.

I groaned than looked at my sheet of paper:

Room: 320 C

Students: Tenten, Neji Hyuuga

I hissed than crumpled my paper before stuffing it in my pocket. Hinata took a slight step away from me knowing how I got with my tantrums.

"I-I'm going to m-my room now, Tenten," She stuttered, leaving me fuming in the middle of the hall.

* * *

I lugged my heavy suitcase up the stairs, wondering why the heck they didn't have an elevator in such a huge school...oh right they did. But they only had one on the other side of the school where the girls dorms were.

Dragging "The Beast" (my nickname for it) down the hallway, I got a lot of stares from the guys. Some of them whistled, some cowered back, and some didn't care, like this pineapple haired dude who was sleeping in the middle of the hallway. I carefully stepped over him and made my way to room 320 C.

I gagged in triumph when I arrived at the door, then realized I didn't have a key.

_Aw man! I hope this Hyuuga's here or I'm-_

My thoughts were stopped abruptly when the door swung open and I stared into pale, lavender eyes.

"Um, hi," I greeted.

"Excuse me," the boy said coldly. "But I believe your on the wrong side of the **_school_**."

"Um no I'm not," I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I pulled out the crumpled paper and shoved it in his face. "There, proof!"

"You're Tenten?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"But I thought you were a boy,"

"That's probably why I'm rooming with a boy in the first place," I snarled. "They probably thought that I was a guy,"

"Hn,"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Hn,"

"Whatever," I said. "Are you going to let me in or just leave me standing here."

"Is it my choice to choose," he remarked, coolly, stepping aside.

I collapsed on the bed closest to the door. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

It took me a while ti unpack but I finally finished.

Grabbing one of the room keys, I called behind my shoulder.

"Hey, Hyuuga? I'm going out to eat. Wanna come?" I knew the answer was no, because if it wasn't then I wouldn't ask.

"No," he replied.

"Anti-social," I mumbled.

"Hn," I could here that as I closed the door behind me and came face to face with Hinata.

"You r-ready?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I remarked. "Who are they?" I pointed to the girls behind her.

There was one girl with pink hair that was cropped so it reached her chin, and the other had long blonde hair.

"This is Sakura-Chan, my roommate, and her f-friend, Ino,"

"You're Tenten right?" Sakura asked. "Nice to meet you,"

"Hey, I hear you're rooming with a guy," Ino said with a devious smirk.

"It's worse than you think," I retorted. "I'm rooming with an ice-cube,"

The girls looked at me questioningly.

"He has no emotions," I explained. "Whenever I ask him something, his answer is either Hn, or something mean and anti-social-like.

Hinata shrugged. "I-I get used t-to it,"

"What?" Sakura and Ino asked.

"He's my c-cousin,"

"Is he hot?" Ino interrogated.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura death glared her. "He's Hinata's cousin,"

"Oh right," Ino muttered. "Tenten, is he hot?"

I gulped trying to remember what he looked like. The things that really stood out were his pale, lavender eyes. But when I was packing I also realized he had really long hair that was tied in a low ponytail and wasn't fat or skinny. Rather muscular actually.

"Um," I tried to think of what to say.

Sakura helped me out. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Th-there's a cafe on the f-first floor," Hinata replied.

"Okay," we said in agreement.

* * *

We sat at a round table in the Konoha Cafe.

"So what's your roommate like?" I asked Ino.

"She's a damn slut," Ino grumbled.

"And you aren't?" Sakura joked.

"No, I'm not even joking. Her clothes are so **_revealing_**," Ino complained.

I twirled my straw around in my Latte. "What do you mean by **_revealing_**," I asked. "You said it with so much emphasis,"

"Her boobs are practically hanging out and her pajamas? Oh my gosh you don't even want to know. I'll be sleeping in the same room with a girl half naked," Ino tugged at a strand of golden blonde hair that cover the right side of her face.

"What's her name?" Sakura inquired.

"Karin," Ino said it with hatred.

Hinata looked up nervously.

"Sh-she better not kn-know that Tenten is N-Neji-Kun's roommate," the navy haired girl stammered.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Sh-she's the l-leader of his fan c-club," Hinata remarked.

"He's got a fan club?" Ino, Sakura, and I cried in unision.

Hinata nodded.

"How do you know she's the leader?" I demanded.

"B-because back a-at home, Neji m-made me get rid of a-all their letters and s-stuff,"

"They sent letters to him when you guys weren't at school?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata nodded, weakly. "I-it was r-rather annoying,"

"Talk about obsessed.," Ino mumbled.

I agreed with that. I mean who honestly makes a fan club for a guy? Who does that? Oh right, this Karin girl and her other friends that are probably sluts too.

We finished our lattes and ended the night with some muffins. Mmmm...muffins.

* * *

"Bye!" I waved to the girls as they descended down the stairs to get to their dorms.

When I walked in, Neji was reading a book. I took a glance at the title.

"You like _Lord of the Rings_?" I asked.

He looked up. "It's rather interesting." he then looked down and continued reading.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

**So, you're rooming with a guy?**

_Agh! Who the hell are you?_

**Your inner,**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**I'm you, except I'm just what you're thinking.**

_Whatever, go away._

**I'm not done yet. So, you're rooming with a guy, eh?**

_Yeah, what of it?_

**Did you just hear what I said?**

_Yes,_

**You're rooming with a guy! What sparks there?**

_I'm rooming with a guy, so?_

**What's your problem girl? This is the perfect chance to hook up.**

_I don't hook up with ice cubes, thank you very much. Now leave me alone!_

**Fine, but I'll be back.**

_That's right, leave!_

**Say what now?**

_Gah! Go!_

Finally when I was dressed I reentered the room in pajamas.

"That took long," the long haired boy mumbled from the other side of the room.

"So you've decided to talk?"

"Hn,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I grumbled slipping under the covers. "Do you mind turning off that light?"

"I'm reading," the Hyuuga only answered.

I sweat dropped. "I can see that, but I'm tired. we have to wake up early.

Neji grunted then reached over and snapped the light switch into the down position.

I rolled over to my other side so I wasn't facing him. This _**definitely **_was going to be a long year.

**A/N Yeah so this is my first chapter. I've never done a Naruto fanfic before so I'm nervous that I might do something oh I don't know unlikely. Who cares though! Oh and just to let you know I made up one of the teachers names, because I didn't really know what to for reading:) Please review!**


	2. Typical School Day, Eh?

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

**Inner Self**

**_Emphasis_**

Chat

Chapter 2:

"Get up," drawled a cold voice.

"No," I moaned under the covers.

"Get up," it repeated.

I rolled around under the sheets ignoring the voice.

Suddenly they were ripped off my body and a shiver ran through my spine. My legs shook.

Through my dreary eyes, I spotted Neji. He was standing over the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at me with those pale, lavender, pupil-less... whoa wait a sec, pupil-less?! Okay sorry I got sidetracked there. Anyways, he glared at me, almost evilly.

"Get up, unless you don't won't to be late," he growled under his breath.

"Why do you care?" I moaned, walking into the bathroom.

"Because I don't want to hear you complaining when you come back from the principles office after detention,"

"I think that's the most words you've said in a sentence before, Neji." I said putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

I could hear a 'hn', from the other side of the door. Then I screeched when I came back out.

Neji was about to leave but he turned to me. "What is it?" he questioned, annoyed.

I was holding our school uniform. It was a plaid green skirt with a white short sleeved shirt and a green vest that covered it, along with green-like socks.

"What?" Neji asked, even more annoyed.

"It's so...skimpy!" I traced it with my fingers.

"I'm **_not _**waiting for you," The boy informed me, leaving.

I stuck my tongue our at him. _Damn ice-cube!_

_

* * *

_When I finally got over how slutty our uniform was (Because the skirt was too low along with the neckline of the vest and shirt) I ran out the door with my books and such, sadly skipping breakfast.

I bolted down the hallway, searching desperately for the class until I ran right into a girl, knocking her and me down. Straightening my skirt I looked at her. She had red almost curly hair and glasses. her skirt was worn way higher than mine and the neckline of her shirt was cut very low.

"Watch it BITCH!" She screamed at me, fixing her glasses off the bridge of her nose.

I looked at her and growled. "Oh what did you say?" I got up to my feet and held up my fist. She cracked her knuckles, but then I looked at the clock. One minute til class started.

"Gotta run, slut!" I called over my shoulder, running into class.

I realized I was late but glanced around the room and there was no teacher. I shrugged and took a seat next to Hinata and Ino. The kids in the room obviously acknowledged time before I did that there was no teacher so they were chatting and doing stuff if you know what I mean.

So, naturally I started to talk to Sakura, who was next to Ino when **_finally _**the teacher came in.

"Sorry, I'm late," He told us. "See there was this cat in a tree-"

"Liar," a blonde kid cried, standing up.

"Sit down Naruto," Kakashi order.

The boy sat down reluctantly and Kakashi continued.

"I'm Kakashi (Sensai)," he looked across the crowd of kids. "Now, I don't really care what you guys do just don't end up dead," and with that he pulled out a book.

I squinted to see the cover. _Make Out Paradise? _What a pervert!

Glancing around the room I saw some familiar guys faces and some girls. Thank god there was no sign of evil slutty girl I met in the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Ino yell.

I turned around and she was hitting the pineapple haired kid in the head with a book.

"Wake up, lazy!"

"Too much of a drag, troublesome woman," he mumbled.

Ino's eye twitched. "What did you call me? Troublesome? Gosh, Shikamaru you have some serious issues," Ino then turned to Sakura and started chatting with her.

I was about to gab with Hinata but decided not to. I glanced at her and that same hyper-blonde kid was talking away with her.

Hinata's face was bright red, as she played with her fingers, barely answering audibly.

I smirked. Hinata Hyuuga had a crush. My smile faded when I looked behind her and saw Neji, with his fingers clenched into a tight fist, resting on the table.

Getting up, I decided to go over there.

"Can't stand Naruto can you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's talking to my cousin," Neji grumbled.

"So," I mused.

"I think he likes her,"

"So," I repeated.

"Did you just hear what I said?" He hissed.

"Yeah, and your point is,"

"If he tries something on her," I knew Neji was doing the over protective cousin thing.

"He's not going to," I remarked.

"How do you know," Neji said, icily, still watching the navy haired girl.

"Because Hinata doesn't hang around people like that," I retorted.

"That's not my point," Neji murmured. "He could corner her and-"

"Naruto is not going to rape Hinata," I hissed.

"Sure he's not," I spun around and faced a boy with jet blac"k hair and red face painted triangles on his cheeks.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"Kiba,"

"Well, Kiba, hi, but what do you mean by that. Naruto wouldn't do something like that, would he?" I questioned.

"I was joking,"

"It wasn't funny," Neji grumbled.

"Oh lighten up, Neji," I said, punching him lightly. He didn't flinch

"Yeah," Kiba jumped in.

"Jeez," I told Neji. "You should fix your attitude because I can't live with it for the next three years,"

"Live with it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he's my roommate," I stated.

"Wait," said Kiba. "you're rooming with, a **_girl_**?"

"Yes," Neji answered badly.

"You act as if I'm a disease," I mumbled turning away.

There was a sudden bark from below. I glanced at the floor and spotted a white coated dog. his ears were brown though, making them stand out more. It was really cute.

"Sorry, Akamaru," Kiba said apologetically. He then picked the mutt up and scratched at the neck.

"May I?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I stroked the pups spine and back up to the head. _Aw, it's so cute!_

"Aren't **_you _**going to pet it?" I asked Neji, accusingly almost.

"No," he replied. His eyes were on Naruto smiling that idiotic smile that made Hinata blush.

I rolled my eyes at the really pissed off Neji.

* * *

My next class was History. I thought that it was kinda boring but still rather interesting. We learned Japanese stories and such. Plus our teacher was really nice and quite beautiful. Except her eyes were red and that freaked me out a little but I enjoyed her mostly.

After class ended I walked through the hallway to the math classroom when I bumped into that bitch again. This time she was with another girl.

"There she is,"

I crossed my arms and smirked.

"What do you want this time?" I asked. "A life?"

The girl squeaked. "You're going to regret that! Ami! Take her out!"

The other girl shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to, bitch. How about you?"

"How dare you!" Oh, now they're forgetting about me?

"Karin you always tell me to do your dirty work!" Ami accused.

Oh so this was Karin.

"Hey Karin," I butted in. "How's your roommate Ino? I hear she's pissed at you!"

Karin turned and glowered at me. "She thinks I'm a damn slut!" the girl shrieked.

I snorted. "You are,"

"Ugh! Offense taken," she hissed.

"Uh, girl," I said. "That was the point,"

Karin strutted up to me so she was close to my face.

"You better watch it you whore!" her nose was almost touching mine.

"Enough with your crappy language, child. Calm down," that's when I knew I really pissed her off.

She was about to punch my when I took her wrist and twisted it until she squealed in pain. "Now leave me alone," I grumbled.

Then I left her in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Math was the boring-est of all. The teacher, Sunyukai Sensai, drawled on and on about stupid stuff like isolating the variable and all this crap I didn't care about. He practically was asleep while giving the lesson but managed to actually know what he was talking about, if that's possible. I was about to cheer when the bell rang but figured it was inappropriate. But then I heard the class cheer and figured _Oh what the heck_ and screamed with them. It was obvious this was their least favorite class too.

I shuffled out of class and soon caught up with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-Chan," I greeted.

"H-hello, Tenten," Hinata replied.

"So, Hinata. I hear you like Naruto,"

"W-what? H-how d-do you_"

I cut her off. "Honey, it's obvious,"

"I-it is?" She asked as we entered the cafeteria.

"Yep," I remarked. "Even to your cousin."

Hinata stopped abruptly, her face horrified. "H-he knows?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"W-what am I going t-to do?' Hinata questioned. We were now in the lunch line.

I laughed. "Smile,"

She gazed at me.

"Hinata, I'm not going to let Neji interfere with your relationship with Naruto,"

"R-really?" She asked.

"Really," I said clearing her.

"Thanks, Tenten-Chan," Hinata smiled now.

We took a seat a circular table.

Soon Ino and Sakura joined us on my side because it wasn't long before Naruto took a seat next to Hinata.

Neji didn't miss this gesture. He scowled as he found a place next to Naruto. Not wanting to be alone at the table with us, he called to Shikamaru and a boy named Sasuke who had onyx eyes that matched his onyx hair (which I secretly though looked like a chickens butt...sh!)

"Hey! Where'd you guys go?"

It was Kiba. He took the seat next to Sasuke.

"So how was your guy's day?" Naruto practically yelled it loud enough for the whole school to here it.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke muttered, ignoring the staring people.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Tem-"

"Shut the hell up!" I cried.

Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped. "Thank you," I murmured quietly.

"So Hinata-Chan," Naruto said as if nothing happened. "I can call you that right?"

Hinata nodded.

Neji tensed.

I death glared him.

Everyone else at the table stared.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I-I like h-homeroom," Hinata answered, shyly.

"Me too!" Naruto smirked.

_Though he's obnoxious, he's really sweet._

Neji was probably having a hard time breathing right now.

I kicked him under the table and he gave me the _what-the-hell-was-that-for _look. There was only on quick look of distortion on his face and it faded as quickly as it came.

I smirked in triumph. I had just kicked _the _Neji Hyuuga. His fan girls would do anything right now to kick my ass if they saw that. He-he, but they didn't.

We dumped our trays and started to leave when Naruto called to Hinata.

"Oh no you don't," I grasped Neji's wrist and pulled. "Leave them alone,"

"Fine," Neji wrenched his hand free. "But if he does anything I swear,"

He didn't finish. "I know, I know, you'll kick his ass, but shut up already or we're gonna be late for class,"

* * *

I found my way to Biology easily. It wasn't hard to get around the school now that I was familiar with some of the halls. You just had to remember which ones branched off of the main.

Carefully, I set my books and pencils on my desk, then stared into the eyes of my teacher who was literally right in front of me.

"Girls who look like pandas are cute," he said.

I tugged my signature twins buns that sat on the stop of my head.

"Thanks?"

"No need to thank me, dear," he said walking away, but I still felt as if he were watching me.

Someone tapped me from behind.

It was Ino. "Don't worry," she murmured. "He does that to all the girls,"

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" I asked. "Pervert,"

Ino nodded as I turned back around to face the front.

"Now," Jiraiya started. "Biology is the study of human life. That means it is also related to the human body,"

_Is he for real?!_

"And how is that?" I turned around, expecting to see like Neji, but it was Sasuke.

"Like I said, biology is about humans and the human body is well...humanly?" it came out like a question.

"Indirectly related," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Just shut up and let the man teach," Shikamaru grumbled from his hiding place in his arms.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Sasuke hissed. "You're going to sleep the whole time,"

"Yep," Shikamaru replied.

"Silence, boys! We need to continue the lesson," Jiraiya ordered.

They silenced themselves but out of the corners of their eyes, glared at each other.

_Great, guys, couldn't you have fought a little more. I don't wanna continue the lesson!

* * *

_When I left the classroom, my face was a cherry red like everyone else's. I felt like Hinata talking to Naruto. Of **_course _**Jiraiya Sensai only had managed enough time to talk about the woman's body. I couldn't believe this dude.

We had all finished fuming when were divided a bit more into different classes. My next session was Warfare...and I absolutely loved it. I mean it was totally SWEET! Our Sensai, Anko was awesome too. I mean it was annoying how she called us maggots and all but her style of teaching was so cool. We learned about my favorite thing, weapons. Like the ones the ancient Chinese used. Plus Anko really like me for some reason. Maybe it was because Karin, who happened to be in the same class, was making a scene because she lost her fake nail and everyone was cowering back in fear of her fierceness but I stood and told her to shut the hell up. Anko started to like me more and more after that. Plus I had an extensive knowledge of weapons, which was one of the main things Anko Sensai was teaching about since the subject was Warfare.

My last class now was gym.

I scrambled into the locker room and changed into the green short shorts and white shirt that seemed to cling to ever curve in my body. Not that I was afraid about how I looked because I was pretty sexy in it but it made me feel to much like a slut. That's why in the first place I don't wear those types of clothes.

When I walked through the double doors I almost screamed. Gai Sensai was standing in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked from behind me.

"He-he looks just like Lee!" I cried. The Sensai was wearing that spandex green suit with the orange legwarmers, bowl cut hairstyle, and bushy eyebrows.

"I know," Ino said from behind as. "That's because Gai is Lee's role model,"

"H-how do you kn-know?" Hinata asked joining us.

"Middle school," Sakura said. "There are two parts to this boarding school. That's how everyone knows each other."

"Wait the teachers moved up too?" I asked.

"Only some of them,"

"Alright youthful students," Gai Sensai yelled across the room.""We shall start by running fifteen laps around the gym,"

There were some moans.

"Gai Sensai!" Lee cried. "I will do thirty!"

"I'm so proud of your youthfulness, LEE!" Gai answered.

"Gai Sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensai!"

Then they hugged and there was a whoa wait what? There was a sunset in the back round. How the hell did that happen?"

"Now, RUN!" Gai cried.

* * *

After gym I thought I was going to collapse. Gai Sensai said that they needed an extra youthful kick to start off the year and had them working like dogs.

When I opened the door to my room I fell onto the bed and moaned. "I'm so tired,"

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Hn, I didn't think Gai worked us to hard," but he was reading his book and barely acknowledged me.

"You're not going to be another Lee are you?" I asked.

"No are you?"

"Was that an attempt at a joke?" I inquired.

"Yes it was," Neji said. This time looking at me.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower,"

"Hn,"

"Typical Neji answer!" I shouted from inside the bathroom.

When I had finished using the shower and felt all clean, I stepped out fully dressed in my PJ's.

"Does it take that long to take a shower?" Neji asked, almost amused.

I stuck out my tongue. "It was relaxing,"

Neji didn't answer but continued to read.

Then I shut off the light. He-he!

"Tenten," A voice growled.

I disconnected the lamp and quickly tossed it under my bed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Turn it back on," he ordered.

"No," I fought back.

"You're so lucky you're a girl otherwise I'd have the lamp by now,"

I snickered. "Is reading really that important?"

"Yes," he hissed. "It's one of the only things I find entertaining,"

"What about me?" I asked.

"**_You _**are rather annoying," he retorted.

"Well, thanks,"

"Hn,"

"Good night, Neji," then I crawled back into my bed.

**A/N So, that was a pretty long chapter. I got really annoyed because a couple times I went to save it, then it told me I needed to log in and when I did, it had erased everything I'd written. So this took me longer to complete, but I stayed up writing it. Also, I know there's a lot of swearing but this is high school, so what do you expect. Well, I hoped you liked. Please review :)**


	3. Texting and Keeping Your Word

**A/N By the way I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters! **

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat (Don't worry I'll find some time for this)

Chapter 3:

"Tenten,"

I moaned.

"Get up,"

Why do I have the feeling of Deja Vu?

"I don't want to," I whined.

"Do you want to be late?"

I already knew Neji was hovering over my bed.

"Maybe," I groaned.

The sheets were ripped off once more.

"Again with the sheets," I mumbled. "Find a new hobby,"

"Actually, annoying you is rather amusing," Neji answered, the corner's of his mouth twitching.

I sighed, getting up. Drowsily, I adjusted my buns (that sounds weird) so they we situated nicely on top of my head.

"That's just great," I mumbled in the bathroom getting dressed.

Surprisingly he waited for me. I smiled.

"Aww, Neji you waited for me," I praised him.

"Actually," He said locking the door behind us. "I was going to discuss the **_lamp_** matter with you,"

I gulped. "What about that?"

"You broke it,"

"I did?" I answered in a small voice. "How do you know?"

"Well, for one I found it under your bed, where you so carelessly tossed it." Neji said smirking. "And it appeared to be out of order,"

"Oh yeah?" I demanded. "How?"

"It was split in two," Neji remarked, coldly.

"Wait a sec, how'd I manage that?"

Neji shrugged. "We need a new lamp,"

"No shit Sherlock!" I snapped. "Now we have no light and I don't have any money so sorry,"

"I wasn't going to make you pay for it," Neji replied bitterly.

"Well don't," I said, a sudden smile breaking out on my face. "Because no light means no reading!"

"I'm actually going to buy a lamp," Neji informed me.

The smug smile faded away. "W-why?" I asked.

"Because no light would be such a pain," Neji stated. We were now rounding the stairs and going through the hallway.

"So, if you're buying a new lamp then why are you telling me all of this," I interrogated.

"Because," Neji remarked simply. "Now you owe me," He was the one smirking in the end.

"Sweet," I mumbled, fidgeting in my skirt.

We walked down the hallway to homeroom when I was stopped by Miss Princess.

"You!" Karin hissed.

"What my skirt not high enough for your liking?" I suggested.

"What are you doing with **_my _**Neji-Kun." Karin twitched annoyingly.

"Hm..." I answered. "**_Your _**Neji-Kun. That's sounds rather possessive don't you think?"

Karin squealed. "Shut up, bitch!" she shoved me into a locker.

"Oh you want a fight, slut?" I cried. "Fine, by me. Come on girl. Show me what you got," (1)

We both cracked our knuckles then lunged at each other. But instead of hitting Karin, I plowed into Neji who stood between us. Haha Karin! Neji has his back faced to you!

"Tenten, do **_not _**start a fight with a fan girl," Neji warned as we walked away leaving Karin squeaking to her friends.

"You're just bragging that you have fans," I answered, pouting.

"No, I'm serious," Neji replied. "They'll get all of their other fellow fans and gang up on you,"

"Sounds like you speak from experience," I taunted.

"Don't remind me," the Hyuuga said, rubbing his temples.

* * *

As always, we chatted away in Kakashi Sensai's class and he didn't care one bit. I was talking to Ino when Hinata tapped me on the back.

I turned to face her.

"What is it, Hinata-Chan?" I questioned.

"It's Naruto," the navy haired girl replied.

"What happened?" I asked, remembering that Naruto had pulled her over to talk to him. Worry came over me.

"He...he,"

"He what, Hinata?!" I cried, my heart pounding.

"He a-asked me o-out," Hinata said.

I pounded my head on my desk.

"What's w-wrong Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I finally calmed down and asked. "So...what did you say?"

"I s-said I'd think a-about it?" Hinata stammered.

"You said what?!" I cried in outrage.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Go up to him right now and say yes," I ordered her.

"B-but Neji," Hinata asked.

"Is that why you said you'd think about it?" I questioned.

Hinata looked down, ashamed. "Y-yes,"

My eye twitched. And you know what that means

"Hinata! I'll take care of Neji!" I screamed.

"And how to you intend to do that?"

"GAH!" I screeched. "You scared the crap out of me,"

"Why is it that you'll need to take care of me?" Neji asked, keeping his calm demeanor.

"Why do you care?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hm, you got a point there," I replied. "Well, forgot the idea it's rubbish,"

"What are you? A Brit?" Neji asked, amused.

"Hey, I just saw Harry Potter alright?"

I looked around and saw that Hinata had already gone...he-he. She was with Naruto. I had bought her some time.

Finally I decided to ignore Neji and sit down next to Ino, who was for some reason, fuming.

"What's wrong?" I managed to ask her.

"Shikamaru thinks I'm a slut!"

"Why would you care what Shikamaru thinks. He's a lazy ass for all we know," I told her.

"I know but it's natural to be worried about that stuff right?" Ino questioned, tightening her blonde ponytail.

"Sure," I said, catching on. "It's even more natural if it's worried with someone you like,"

Ino pointed a finger at me accusingly. "Are you saying that **_I _**like Shikamaru?!"

I smirked. "Pretty much,"

Ino started to sulk but when she got over it I asked, "Where's Sakura?"

"Over there with the Uchiha,"

I whirled around and saw my pink haired friend with Sasuke and I didn't fail to notice the slight blush that formed in her cheeks. barely noticeable, yes, but I still saw it. Mwahaha! *cough cough* sorry.

* * *

After Homeroom I went to History and just because I like the teacher does **_not _**mean I wasn't as bored as heck. Okay, so there are a few things interesting here and there in history but sitting there for an hour is really annoying (and boring). I practically could text in that class...wait text!

Me: Hey Hinata

Hinata: What r u doing. im in math

Me: Do you no shikamaru's #

Hinata: No but i k naruto's and he nos shika's

Me: K thanx

Twenty seconds later...

Me: Hey Naruto!

Naruto: Hi...who is dis

Me: Tenten

Naruto: Sup

Tenten: not much. bored in history

Naruto: rlly? im in bio

Tenten: u no shika's #

Naruto: Ya here

Twenty three seconds later...

Me: Hey shikamaru

Shika: who gav u dis #

Me: you

Shika:...

Me: JK Naruto, dis is tenten

Shika: Oh hey

We both looked across the room and made eye contact with each other. That's when I realized Shikamaru was in like almost every class with me.

Me: did u notice w r in de same class in almst evry period

Shika: no i don pay attention 2 troublesom tings like that

Me: O course u don

Naruto (to me): Hey tenten u forgot bout me

Me: O rite :)

Naruto: :0

Me: Did hinata say yes????

Naruto: o course she did. if she didn i woud be 2 depressd 2 tok 

Shika (to me): r u there

Me: Ya i wuz tokin 2 naruto

Shika: o

Me: did u no he askd hinata on a date

Shika: he did

Me: hell ya!

Shika: Wat did she say

Me: yes

Naruto: Tenten u there

Me: ya i wuz tokin 2 him

Naruto: rlly

Me: ya i told him u n hinata were goin out

Me: brb

Me: brb (to shika this time)

Me: Hinata ges wat?

Hinata: wat

Me: I wuz tokin 2 naruto n he sed dat he'd b 2 depressd 2 tok if u hadnt sed yes:)

Hinata: u mean u tink he likes me?

Me: o course

Hinata: :)

Me (to shika): u still there

Shika: well unless u saw me get up n leave de clssrm den ya

Me: u no wat i mean

Shika: troublesome

Me: eh naruto!

Naruto: ya

Me: Hinata wuz happy wen i told he wat u sed

Naruto: she wuz?

Me: Yep

Naruto: :)

Deja vu...

Me: so shika u like ino

Shika: hell no

Me: y not

Shika: 4 1 y did u ask tht cuz any1 woud say no an 2 i don tink she likes me

Me: u have no idea

Shika: wat

Me: never mind

Shika: no tell me!

Me: Hinata! naruto wuz happy wen i told him u wer happy wen he sed he woud b depressd an such

Hinata: so u tink he likes me?

Me: Hinata! weve alrdy gottn past dis! he. likes. u

Hinata: :)

Again with the smileys, Hinata!

Me: eh naruto

Naruto: wat

Me: hinata wuz happy wen i told her dat you wer happy wen she wuz happy tht youd be depressd if she hadnt sed yes

Naruto: say wat now

Me: hehe only i get it

Naruto: wll in dat case, im hppy

Me: Oh hinata

Hinata: hmm?

Me: Naruto wuz happy wen i told him dat u were happy wen he was hppy cuz u wer hppy tht he woud get depressd if u hadnt sed yes

Hinata: wll im hppy dat hes hppy

I sighed. My brain was probably going to short circuit.

Shika: r u ignrng me

Me: no im bsy at de moment. 

Shika: Troublesome

Me (to naruto): hinatas hppy dat-

I immediately shut my cell phone off.

The bell rang.

* * *

Next was the worst...math! If this were a movie you would probably hear the Dun, dun, dun... in the backround. This was not though. So, naturally I only heard the kids bustling around in the hallways, gathering books and such.

I switched my history book with my algebra one and headed to math class. I could tell that my fellow teenagers weren't too psyched about it either.

We all shuffled through the door like a bunch of Shikamarus. The teacher barely looked away from the board and began to bore us with another lesson.

I pulled out my cell and began to text.

Me (to naruto): hinata wuz hppy wen i told her dat u wer hppy wen i told u dat she wuz hppy when u wer hppy cuz she wuz hppy dat youd get depressd if she didn say yes

Naruto: do u evn no wat u sed

Me: kinda an kinda not

Naruto: Lol wll, not literally cuz im in a clssrm

Me: ya i get it

Naruto: so do u like any1

Me: I wish

Naruto: y

Me: cuz i need a boyfrnd i can boss around

Naruto: U woud

Me: I k

I glanced around the classroom. My eyes then set on Lee.

Me: Eh naruto u no lees #

Naruto: no but neji dos an hinata has his #

Me: how do u no neji has it

Naruto: wtching him text

Me: O brb

Me: Hinata?

Hinata: ya

Me: can i have nejis #

Hinata: sure y

Me: I need 2 get lee's #

Hinata: ok

Me: Eh Neji

Neji: Who are you

Me: your wrst nightmare

Sorry, couldn't resist.

Neji: You wish

Me: wat r u tokin bout

Neji: I can see you texting

I glanced around the room suspiciously and stared at Neji. He smirked at me.

Me: Wow y did u make dat assumption. i could of been some1 u didn no

Neji: Yes, but you smirked evilly once you sent the message saying Worst Nightmare

Me: have u ever heard of text tok

Neji: You mean what you're doing right now?

Me: ya it much fster y don u use it

Neji: Because 

Me: b cuz y

Neji: Because it makes you like a hick if you use it

Me: So now im a hick

Neji: Maybe...

I glared at him from across the room. He was still smirking arrogantly.

I forgot about Lee's number and continued to text Neji and Naruto throughout class until the bell rang.

* * *

We sat at the lunch table and I watched Neji glare at Naruto indignantly. He watched the blonde give his cousin a thumbs up several times and try to make conversation.

I smiled watching him fume over the two.

Then something else grabbed hold of my attention.

"Ino! You can't look at my cell phone!" Shikamaru cried. I had no idea why he was freaking out. It took a while for my brain to process. _OH!_

"Yeah, Ino!" I joined in. "I sent a bunch of embarrassing stuff about Neji to him on that phone!"

"You did?" Ino grasped the phone harder.

"Troublesome woman let go,"

"You did?" Neji glared at me icily. I kicked him hard under that table like yesterday. Finally he got the message and decided to play along.

"You sent _**that**_?" he hissed. "Ino you better not look at that phone!" Neji advised her dangerously. _Hm...good actor._

Ino dropped it. "Oh god! Don't hurt me,"

Neji sat down. "Good," he kicked me back under the table and I returned the _what-the-hell-was-that-for _look he had given me the day before.

* * *

Neji and I were on our beds. He had **_forced _**me to read. The new lamp shone rather brightly.

"Have you seen Hinata?" Neji suddenly asked me.

"No,"

"Do you know where she is?" he demanded.

"Yes,"

"Where?" He inquired.

"On a date with Naruto," I answered calmly.

...

"NO!" I grabbed Neji's wrist as he tried to get out the door.

"Let go!" He hissed.

"No, why?" I asked.

"It's almost ten. They should be back!"

"Come on. Let them have fun!" I cried.

Neji tried to shake me off.

"I will not let go!" I muttered. This was because I told Hinata that I was not going to let Neji interfere.

He suddenly threw me against the wall.

I felt something warm ooz down my neck as my world blackened.

**A/N That wasn't a very long chapter but I find it hard to write long ones because right now it's exactly 1:16 AM as I'm writing this so I should probably get to sleep. I thought this was a good way to end a chapter.**

**(1) Temari says this to Tenten when they fight in the Chuunin exams. I just love that line!**

**Anyways, please review :)  
**


	4. Nightmares

The Unexpected Happening

_Thoughts_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 4:

"No!" I woke up with a sudden jolt. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was **_crying_**? Why was I crying.

I glanced around the room. It was dark.

"So you're finally awake," a shadow loomed over me.

I wiped the last few clinging tears. "Neji?"

"Who else?"

Carefully, I laid my head back down. It was burning for some reason...almost throbbing. But why?

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I knocked you out," Neji seemed amused at what he had done.

I suddenly remembered. A grin was then plastered on my face.

"Ha! So instead of going to spy on Hinata and Naruto you had to help me!" I stuck out my tongue.

His shadow stiffened. I knew he was rather angry about that. He-he! Then something struck me.

"Why isn't the light on?" I asked.

"Because you broke the lamp...again," Neji stated calmly.

"Oh and how exactly did I do that?"

"You thrashed around in your sleep. A lot," Neji remarked, coolly.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes," Neji answered. "May I inquire what you were dreaming about?"

"No,"

"And why is that?" Neji interrogated, still calm.

"Because I don't remember," I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It must of been one hell of a dream," Neji stated.

"Why is that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I had to pin you to the bed," How the hell does Neji remain so calm when he's talking about pinning a person to a fricken bed?!

"Why?"

"Did I not tell you already?" Neji told me. "You were thrashing around, throwing the sheets off and screaming,"

"I screamed?" I questioned.

"Not only did you scream, you talked too," Neji answered.

"What was I saying?"

"You were saying things like, 'leave me alone' , 'get away bastard', 'you bitch,'" I laughed. I never thought Neji would ever say those words. "Does that ring a bell?"

My eyebrows were drawn together again. "No," I replied.

"Well, maybe you blocked it out," Neji suggested.

"Blocked it out?" I asked.

"Yes, it's what your brain does when horrible things have happened. It blocks out those memories and it takes a lot to retrieve them," Neji explained.

"Should I try to retrieve them?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Neji remarked. "In your words, I would say you were pretty pissed off while you were asleep,"

"What do you mean?"

"You punched me," Neji was now smirking.

"How the hell did I manage that?" I cried.

"You're rather aggressive when you're upset," Neji informed me.

"You don't think I know that?" I told him.

He shrugged.

"Great," I complained. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 2:30 AM. You've only been out cold for four and a half hours," Neji replied.

"You stayed up all that time?"

"Well, I had to keep you in bed. I will not lie. You were trying to leave the room," Neji was still smirking.

"God! Is there anything else I don't know?" I grumbled.

"You tried to rip off the headboard," Neji said with a small chuckle.

My eye twitched.

"What am I a beast?" I cried into the night.

Neji shrugged.

"Wait no that's the name of my suitcase," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," I said.

"I'm surprised no one came barging in to tell you to keep it down," Neji stated.

I fidgeted under the sheets. "Was I really that loud?"

"Yes,"

"Hmph, at least I'm alive," I muttered.

"Hn,"

"Oh no you don't," I commented. "Not again with the Hn's!"

"Hn,"

"Do you want me to attack you?" I inquired.

"No,"

"Then don't Hn!" I cried.

"Hn,"

"That's it!" I leaped out of bed, immediately regretting it because I felt suddenly cold, and jumped on Neji.

He struggled against me but managed to pin me to the bed.

"I've had practice over the night," he said with smirk, but immediately let go of me, seeing I was in pain. "You should probably rest,"

"Huh?"

"You're still going to school tomorrow. Don't worry...I'll make sure of it,"

* * *

Neji almost literally had to carry me out of bed to get me on my feet.

"C'mon, lazy," he said coldly. "Get up."

I completely ignored him and buried my head under the covers. I expected the usual ripping off of the sheets but something else happened.

I was under my nice warm covers when an icy wave washed over me. My hair and my clothes were suddenly clinging to my body and I felt an electric shock go up my spine when I felt the cold. Neji had dumped a bucket of **_very _**cold water on me.

With a sudden jerk, I leaped out of bed, screaming, "What the hell was that for?"

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched. "You wouldn't wake up," he simply said.

I growled from the bathroom with a towel around my waist.

**Hello again!**

_OH, not you!_

**I told you I'd be back and here I am!**

_You act as if I should be excited._

**Well, you should. I wanted to tell you I'm forming a plan.**

_How the hell do you form a plan inside my head without me knowing?!_

**We Inners have our ways...**

_Okay, so what's your great plan?_

**I can't tell you that!**

_Why?_

**Because it's secret!**

_So, I'm you and you can keep a secret within yourself._

**...No I can't!**

_Yes you can._

**Nope!**

_YES!_

**I'm leaving now!**

_No you're not!_

**Have fun!**

_You're nice..._

**Yes I am, aren't I?**

_I thought you left?_

**I'm still you, you know!**

_Hn!_

**Bye Neji!**

_Ahh! I am turning into Neji!_

Speaking of him...

"Tenten, are you ready?"

I adjusted the buns on my head. "Yep!" I called back also fixing my skirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and followed Neji out the door.

"You're going to pay for this," I warned.

* * *

"Hinata?" I sang when we were in Homeroom with Kakashi.

"Y-yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"How was your date?" I bobbed my eyebrows up and down.

Hinata stared at the floor, her face flushed.

"I-it was r-really nice," She said, a smile etched on her face.

"Good," I answered. "I knew you two were meant for each other,"

Hinata was still smiling, as she turned around, embarrassed by my statement.

"Speaking of playing matchmaker," I muttered.

It took me a while to find Ino, who was flipping her golden blonde hair as she talked to Shikamaru who actually was sort of tuned in.

I cackled evilly as I casually walked over to the two and took a seat behind Ino.

Making eye contact with Shikamaru, I smirked deviously.

His face brightened to a red.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Ino pried. "Are you sick? Your face is really red,"

_C'mon, c'mon, touch his forehead! _I pleaded inside my head.

Ino was about to feel for his temperature when the bell suddenly rang behind us. I shrieked and so did Ino when she realized I was right behind her.

"OMG! Tenten I had no idea you were there!" she cried, clutching her heart.

_Mwahaha! I know!_

I shrugged. "I was reading," Shikamaru stared at me, rather annoyed.

* * *

In History class I had my head resting in my arms. Kurenai went on and on about the Japanese kimonos and stuff.

Bored, I drew out my cell phone.

Me: Eh shika u there

Shika: ya

Me: so u r close 2 ino

Shika: wat da hell wuz that back there

Me: o just me playn mathmakr

Shika: troublsome

Me: u got anything better 2 say

I made eye contact with him across the room.

Shika: Nope not rlly

Me: me neithr

Shika: Have u noticd sakura an sasuke

Me: ya!

Shika: do they like each othr

Me: Hell ya!

Shika: how do u no

Me: saw sakura blush wen sasuke wuz tokin 2 her

Shika: me 2 but that don mean they like each othr

Me: u sure? I saw u blush wen u wer tokin 2 ino

Shika: u made me blush

Me: if u didn like her den u wouldve shook it off

Shika: How do u no

Me: Im a girl. girlz no everyting

Shika: sure they do

Me: brb

Me: eh naruto howd ur dat go wit hinata

Naruto: wondrful

Me: dats great! hinata thot dat 2

Naruto: :)

Me: eh hinata

Eleven seconds later...

Hinata: ya

Me: naruto wuz hppy wen i told him u wer hppy bout the date

Hinata: yay

Me: Naruto, hinata wuz hppy wen i told her u wer happy dat she wuz happy wen u wer hppy bout da date

Naruto: no idea wat u sed but im glad hinata's happy bout dat 

Me: Hinata, naruto wuz hppy wen i told him u were happ wen i told u dat he wuz happy wen u wer happy wen he wuz hppy bout da date

Hinata: Naruto's hppy?

Me: Yup

Hinata: :)

I sweat dropped. Are they for real? I decided to leave them alone and talk to Shikamaru who was probably getting lonely.

Me: Eh shika!

Shika: wat took so long

Me: u want me 2 tell u

Shika: Ya

Me: Naruto wuz hppy wen i told him hinata wuz hppy wen i told her dat he wuz happy wen she wuz happy wen he wuz hppy bou da date

Shika: ...

Me: I k 

Shika: has ur brain short circuited yet

Me: Nope but it on da verge

Shika: Lol

I looked at him. He wasn't really laughing out loud.

After a while I was kinda getting bored of Shikamaru so I decided to text Neji.

Me: Eh Neji!

Neji: Hello

Me: wat clss r u in

Neji: Bio

Me: ha ha suckr

Neji: It's not bad if you're not a girl

Me: ... shut up

Neji: Ha ha!

Me: Im in history

Neji: How's that?

Me: Boring clss is almst over tho

Neji: I know that?

Me: How???

Neji: The bell rings at the same time...:p

Me: :P eh wait u made 1 of da facies 

Neji: Am I not aloud?

Me: Didnt no u new how

Neji: I can figure it out you know

Me: wll i didnt no u used text tok

Neji: Is it really considered text tok

Me: I ges

Neji: :(

Me: ur mature

Neji: Oh and you aren't?

Me:...

Neji: That's what I thought.

Me: wat ev

Neji: So have you figured out your dream?

Me: Nope. cant remembr 1 ting

Neji: At all?

Me: No

Just then the bell rang and I slipped my cell phone back into my pocket.

"We'll be having a test on this next Friday!" Kurenai called as we left the classroom.

_Crap! I didn't listen to one word she said!_

_

* * *

_In math I was too lazy to text. I'd learned my lesson. If we had an algebra test I would be doomed. At least history was understandable. Algebra 2 was too hard and it shouldn't have been because it was like what? Ninth grade math.

I listened to the teacher drawl on and on, trying not to fall asleep. Well at least Shikamaru wasn't in this class. He'd already be dozing off.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours.

We charged out of class like a stampede to get to lunch.

I caught up with Sakura this time, who happened to be coming from History.

"Hey Sakura," I called.

"Oh hey Tenten!" she greeted back.

"Um Sakura," I told her. "I have something to ask you,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you possibly like Sasuke?" I was rubbing the back of my neck.

Sakura's face turned bright red. "Why do you?"

She didn't finish. "Well," I said. "You blush and stuff around him and he seems to be attracted to you,"

"What do you mean?" The pinkette asked with sudden interest.

"Well, he only really talks to you," I said.

Sakura finally nodded. "Yeah same with you and Neji,"

"What?" I asked.

"He only talks a lot mainly to you," Sakura informed me.

"Yeah, but he kind of has to talk to me. I'm his roommate so I'm sure he has to get used it?" I remarked.

"Hm...you got a point there," Sakura agreed. "But why do you think I like Sasuke?" we were now in line for food.

"Don't know," I admitted. "It just feels right. Like with Hinata and Naruto,"

Sakura shrugged once more. "Whatever you say, Tenten. But part of me likes him and part doesn't and I don't know why,"

We both walked to the circular table and took a seat. The other girls and guys joined us soon so we ended our conversation.

"Hey guys!" Kiba said around the table.

"Sup Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much," the dark haired boy answered. "Here Akamaru," Kiba grabbed some of his potato chips and fed them to his pup.

"Why you lazy ass! Look what you did!" Ino cried pointing to her shirt. There was orange blotches on it.

"I'll go get a napkin," Shikamaru groaned. "What a drag,"

I chuckled. _Young love..._

"Hey Sasuke will you go and get me some ketchup!" whined Naruto.

"Get it yourself dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Te-"

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura cried it this time.

Sasuke immediately stopped sulking and staring at Naruto, who was still pouting.

"D-don't be a-angry Naruto-Kun," Hinata stammered.

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry Hinata-Chan! I'm not at all mad at you!"

She smiled back.

This didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

Finally Shikamaru came back with some napkins. "Here troublesome woman," he mumbled, handing her the bunch.

"Why thank you Shikamaru!" Ino beamed. _Someone's having mood swings!_

_

* * *

_ The rest of the day flew by really fast because soon enough, I found myself in gym.

We were playing dodge ball. Gai Sensai had us vote if we wanted to do Girls vs Boys or Co-ed teams. The only ones who voted for Co-ed were the fan girls who were obviously dying to be with Neji or Sasuke.

Once the game star

ted, Gai put on some "Inspiring" music to get us pumped.

Let me tell you, it was a blast. I watched as Sasuke threw a ball at Sakura when she wasn't looking. The pink headed girl reluctantly took a seat by the wall. That action did not go by unnoticed by me. I scooped up a ball and chucked it at Sasuke when he was throwing one at Karin. The two both sat down.

In the end it was Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba against me.

How the hell did Shikamaru stay alive? He probably planned out some amazing strategy to doge everything, the genius he is.

I cracked my knuckles and listened to the music. The song was "Rock this Party!" and I had the sudden urge to dance but I ignored it.

At the same time, the boys flung the balls at me. I dodged them and slowly got up realizing that was to distract me because Neji took one and threw it at my face. It was thrown so hard I thought it broke my fricken nose. Pouting in defeat, I death glared them.

Neji smirked back at me.

* * *

At the end of the day, Neji and I sat in our dark room. _Great, I can't see a thing!_

"Eh Neji?"

He looked up.

"Wanna get together with my friends and the guys and go to the cafe?"

He sighed. "Why not,"

Huh that's what I thought...whoa wait what? He said yes!

"You said yes?" I asked.

"What else am I supposed to do in a dark room?" the long haired boy inquired.

"Good point," I remarked. "Let's go."

I called everyone and we met at the cafe.

* * *

I took a sip from my hot chocolate (I know it's not winter yet) and listened to Kiba explain the complexities of grooming your dog by yourself.

"-and then you have to hold them down too,"

"Sounds difficult," Sakura commented.

She and everyone else, was obviously bored of the conversation.

"So," Ino started. "Did you guys know there's a dance coming up?"

"There is?" I demanded in horror.

"Yeah!" Ino squealed.

"We need to go by dresses sometime!" Sakura said, chiming in.

I rolled my eyes. Dances were a living nightmare for me.

The boys seemed to follow my action.

"Dances are boring," Shikamaru commented.

"You're boring," Ino shot back.

"You've got a point there," I told Ino.

"Well they're such a drag," Shikamaru continued.

"How could you say that?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah!" Naruto added. "Dances are so much fun. You get to party!" he stood up and started to dance. Everyone at the cafe stared.

"Sit down, dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"T-"

"Don't even start!" I cried. They quieted down.

* * *

Back in my dorm, Neji and were having difficulties getting around.

I nearly tripped over him several times.

"You know what? Heck with the pajamas! I'm hitting the sack," I grumbled.

"Fine," Neji joined in. "I am too,"

We reluctantly got in our beds and tried to get to sleep.

**A/N After I finish doing chats I always start writing in the story like I would in a text, then have to go back and change it. LOL! Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	5. Dance Partners

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis  
**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 5:

The next morning I woke up with that same throbbing headache. It was maybe, six AM.

Carefully, I sat up, leaning my head against the headboard (that sounds funny) and rubbed my temples. I didn't know why my head hurt so badly or why I couldn't remember what was so horrible. It must've been pretty bad because I, Tenten, never cry. It definitely takes a lot of shit to make tears pour from my eyes. That was why I was deeply bothered. I couldn't even recall the last time I cried. This was why I was so worried about the dream.

I glanced over at Neji, sleeping peacefully. For some strange reason, I wished I could sleep like him. It looked like there was absolutely no disturbance in his rest. The boy didn't stir.

For about twenty minutes, I stayed like that until something suddenly broke my stare.

"You know, I'd prefer if you didn't glower at me while I slept,"

"I didn't know you were awake," I admitted.

He sat up. "My eyes were barely open," he explained. "But, I have very good vision,"

I stared into his pupil-less wondering if they were a contributing factor of his good sight.

"Oh," I murmured softly.

"Is something bothering you?" Neji questioned.

Light was just coming in from the windows.

"Well," I started. "I just haven't been sleeping good,"

"Well," Neji corrected.

"Whatever," I shot back.

"Hn,"

"And now the Hn's come into play," I grumbled.

"I believe I just upset you more," Neji observed.

"No really? I don't think so," I snapped, turning my head.

He turned to the window and glared out into the open. "That's a nice sunrise," he muttered.

"So you like sunrises?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Neji inquired. "Don't you?"

I suddenly stopped my train of thought. He had a point. Why couldn't guys like sunrises? 'Cause they were guys???

"Oh I don't know, just leave me alone," I mumbled, collapsing into my pillow.

"I'm surprised you're up this early," Neji told me.

"I couldn't sleep," I remarked, the pillow muffling some of the sound.

**Haha! **

_Oh not you!_

**Do you not see my plan?**

_What? The headache?_

**Sort of...**

_What the hell do you mean, 'sort of''?_

**You'll see. When the time comes I'll tell you,**

_Wow, you know what? That's just great!_

**I know, isn't it?**

_I was using sarcasm._

**I'm you, of course I know that.**

_Then what was your point?!_

**To annoy you.**

_Agh! See what I mean? I have a horrible inner self._

**Everyone's inner self is like this. Deal with it!**

_Whatever...I'm kicking you out of my head._

**And how exactly will you do that?**

_Don't know but you're so annoying._

**Eh, whatever. I'll leave you alone. I still need to do more planning about that dance of yours coming up.**

_...Say what now?_

**Toodles!**

"Tenten, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone," I grumbled into my pillow.

I felt something grasp my arm. The grip was tight so I reluctantly got up and shook it off.

Neji let go and scooped up his bag. "We're going to be late,"

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled.

"I'm not the one who was being unresponsive on their bed," Neji argued.

"I was having a war inside my head," I fought back.

"..."

"Oh forget it," I said coming out of the bathroom. "Let's go,"

* * *

Walking through the hallway, I pulled out an apple and started to munch on it as I made my way to homeroom. Yes, I do in fact eat breakfast.

I was suddenly stopped.

"Oh the bitch is back,"

"Karin," I moaned. "Must you terrorize me every morning? At this rate I'll be in the hospital by next week just by looking at you daily like this,"

Karin's nose wrinkled as she pushed up her glasses. "I just came to give you a little note," She informed me, bobbing her head unnecessarily from side to side every time she said a new word.

"Shoot, slut," I encouraged her.

"You better stay away from **_my _**Neji," she hissed.

"I thought we already went through this whole **_my _**Neji thing. Remember Karin, if you can stuff this through your tiny brain, you do not own Neji," I retorted.

"All you need to know is to stay away from him," Karin repeated.

"You know that's kinda hard to do when he's your roommate," I "complained".

"How the hell did you get him to be your damn roommate?!" Karin cried, flinging the books out of her hands, glaring at me cantankerously. (1)

I smirked, smugly. "Oh I don't know,"

She then grabbed my hair and tugged down. I yelped and reached for her foot, yanking it to the ground. She fell but pulled me down with her. Both of us were rolling around on the ground now, trying to beat the shit out of each other.

I suddenly remembered what Neji said. He was right. I shouldn't get in any fights with fan girls.

With both hands, I shoved her into a locker and got up, smoothing my skirt. There were a few bystanders, well, standing in awe.

Then, acting like nothing had happened, I walked away with my stuff to my next class.

* * *

In Homeroom, the only thing Sakura and Ino liked to talk about was the dance.

I glared evilly at them.

"Oh come on," Ino begged. "You have to come shopping with us,"

"Yeah," Sakura joined in. "You need to be girly every once in a while,"

"But I'll have to try on dresses," I complained. "Let alone, have to wear one to the dance,"

"Besides," I added. "Who am I gonna go with?"

Sakura shrugged. "You're pretty hot. I'm sure you could ask any guy out in the school and I'm sure they'll say yes,"

"I know," I replied. "But I don't just want to go out with "any guy"!"

"Ask Neji," Ino suggested.

"Like that'll happen," I grumbled, imagining Neji dancing. Actually, me dancing with an ice cube.

Ino sighed. "Well I don't know what to say," she told me. "You're too high maintenance,"

"And you aren't?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't you already used that comeback with me once?" Ino demanded, furiously.

"Yes, but see how angry you're getting now? That's why it works," Sakura and I both chuckled lightly while Ino fumed.

* * *

In History, I was doing the usual.

Me: so naruto hows it goin wit hinata

Naruto: gr8! im thinkin bout askin her 2 da dance

Me: u shood so do dat

Naruto: im a little scared

Me: y

Naruto: wat if she doesnt like dancin

Me: o corse she dos. besides if she don then u can jus tok and do othr stuf wit her

Naruto: u tink so?

Me: Uh huh!

Naruto: Thanx!

Me: u shood ask her at lunch

Naruto: OK

Me: Hinata!

Hinata: hi

Me: so r u goin 2 da dance wit naruto

Hinata: im not sure he wants 2 go wit me

Me: o corse he dos. 

Hinata: u tink?

Me: yep u shood ask him at lunch

Hinata: ok thanx Tenten

Me: yor welcom

Mwahaha! I love playing match maker!!

Me: So shika, u no inos #

Shika: ya

Me: can i hav it

Shika: sure

Eleven seconds later.

Me: Hey ino

Ino: who is dis

Me: Tenten

Ino: hi tente. wuz up?

Me: who u goin 2 da dance wit

Ino: don no, u?

Me: me eithr

Ino: ya same

Me: u shood go wit shika

Ino: r u kiddin me

Me: no y

Ino: even if i **did **like him, witch i don, he'd b 2 lazy 2 dance

Me: i k u like him

Ino:...

Me: Its writtn all over ur face

Ino: hows dat

Me: just da way u look at him. besides ur in denial now

Ino: no im not!

Me: ur denying rite now

Ino: o rite

Me: so u like him

Ino:...may b a little bit

Me: ha i new it

Ino: if u tel any1

Me: i no i no

Ino: good

Me: so u gonna ask him

Ino: no

Me: y not

Ino: 1 i don tink he likes me. 2 he wood not dance 4 his life

Me: Ino u can make any1 dance

Ino: so dat wuz my 2 reason not 2 go wit him.

Me: wat wuz da 1 again

Ino: he don like me

Me: Ino if he didn like u he wood sleep wen u tok 2 him. trus me. u don no wat dats like

Ino: and u do?

Me: no but som girls in my history clss do

Ino: o wll still. he mite not even sho up

Me: i'l make sure he shows up

Ino: i still don no

Me:...brb

Me: Shika?

Shika: ya

Me: u like Ino?

Shika: as a frend sure

Me: I mean do u like her

Shika: ...

Me: like like

Shika: no

Me: u sure

Shika: yes

Me: I don beleve u

Shika: tenten i wood tell u these tings

Me: no u woldnt

Shika: u got a point there

Me: dos tis mean u like her

Shika: no

Me: ur in denial

Shika: no im not

Haha! Deja vu!

Me: dat wuz proof rite there

Shika:...

Me: look. just ask her 2 da dance!!!

Shika: no

Me: y not

Shika: i don tink she likes me

Me: r u kiddin me?!

Shika: u see da way she yells at me

Me: thats just da way of a woman showin u she likes ya

Shika: strang way

Me: doesnt mattr, u guys bot like each othr

Shika: i nevr sed i did

Me: no but i can see it in ur eye wen ya look at her

Shika:...

Me: So r u gonna ask her 2 da dance

Shika: I don tink she likes me.

I mentally slapped myself (God these guys are two peas in a pod) and made eye contact with him across the room. He gave me the _What?-You-know-what-I-mean _look...if you know what I mean.

Me: r u kiddn me? o corse she likes u

Shika: so wat do i do

Me:...r u serious u don no?

Shika: wat?

Me: ASK! HER! 2! DA! DANCE

Shika: u tink she'll say yes?

I mentally slapped myself harder.

Me: God dang it! yes i do!

Shika: o. alrght...troublsom

Me: good u shood ask her to da dance at lunch

Shika: y lunch

Me: good time 2 ask out woman wen der hungry (I just made that up on the spot).

Shika: ok

Me: good. brb

Me: INO!

Ino: ya

Me: u must ask shika 2 da dance

Ino: y

Me: cuz i tink he likes u

Ino: r u sure

Me: yes

Ino: k wat shood i do

Me: ask him at lunch

Ino: y

Me: cuz its good 2 ask men wen der hungry (hehe)

Ino: ok but tenten

Me: ya

Ino: arnent guys supposd 2 ask da girls out

Me: don worry it just shows u how aggresiv and independent u r

Ino:...ok

Me: gr8! eh u no sakuras #

Ino: ya here

Eighteen seconds later...

Me: Hey sakura

Sakura: who is dis

Me: Tenten

Sakura: oh hi! wats up

Me: u no sasuke's #

Sakura: sure here ya go!

Twelve seconds later...

Rather fast to give it to me eh? She must've memorized it...

Me: Wuz up sasuke

Sasuke: who da hell is dis

Me: tenten

Sasuke: hi

Me: so who u goin 2 da dance wit

Sasuke: dances r pointless

Me: rlly? u shood go wit sakura

Sasuke: what now???

Me: Sakura

Sasuke: The pink head don even like me

Here we go again. They all have this problem don't they?

Me: u sure

Sasuke: ya

Me: don u notice dat she blushes wen she toks to u

Sasuke: no

Me: o corse u don

Sasuke: wat u mean

Me: cuz u like her. dats y u don notice any o her flaws

Sasuke: how is blushin a flaw?!

Me: it isnt but ur defendin her and dats all i needed 2 no u liked her

Sasuke: shit

Me: eh im a genius arent i

Sasuke: Wanna die?

Me: *gulps* no

Sasuke: good

Me: anywhoo u shood ask her 2 da dance

Sasuke: y

Me: cuz she'll say yes

Sasuke: how do u no

Me: cuz im a girl

Sasuke: so

Me: so i no wat a girl wood say

Sasuke:...

Me: now, will u ask her out

Sasuke: not sure

Me: ur being unresponsive, yes or no

Sasuke: i rlly don no. i kinda like her but don want her to b wit a shitty guy like me

Me: u did not just say ur shitty

Sasuke: no i wuz just tryin to come up wit a reason

Me: good i wuz bout 2 say, ur not bein ur normal cocky self

Sasuke: im not cocky

Me: sure ur not

Sasuke: im enraged

Me: im sure u r

Sasuke: take it back

Me: not unless u ask sakura out 2 da dance

Sasuke: fine but if she rejects me im gonna get u

Me: :P

Sasuke:...

Me: u shood ask her at lunch

Sasuke: y

Me: woman often say yes wen asked wen der hungry

Sasuke: alrght

Me: g2g

Sasuke: k

Me: Yo sakura!

Sakura: ya?

Me: r u gonna ask da chicken butt or not

Sakura: 1 he dos not look like a chicken an 2 ask him wat

Me: 2 da dance o corse

Sakura: wat? y

Me: cuz u like him

Sakura: no i don

Me: sakura, u blush wen u see or tok to him, u defended him b 4 wen i sed he looks like a chickens butt...his hair actually and ur in denial

Like everyone else...

Sakura: well he don like me

God what is everyone's problem with the "Well, I don't think they like me,"

Me: he likes u

Sakura: how do u no

Me: trus me. i no

Sakura: dats not very convincin

Me: i no its not but u can kill me if he says no

Sakura: i can?

Me: cross my hart hope 2 die

Sakura: ok but im countin on u tenten

Me: dont worry. by da way. u shood ask him at lunch

Sakura: y

Me: it's good 2 ask men wen der hungry

Sakura: im not gonna ask how u no but ok

Me: Yep...well by clss is over

Sakura: ok

"Alright everyone! Don't forget about that test coming up next week!" Kurenai called.

_Shit! _I groaned. I so was going to fail this.

* * *

Math was it's plain old boring self. We sat there doing pointless problems and such. I couldn't believe how bored I was.

It was a relief to escape to lunch towards the end. Haha...lunch!

I didn't catch up with any of my friends. They were busy! Mwahaha!!!!

After getting my food, I slipped into a seat near Neji and Kiba. It was just us three at the table. I glanced around and spotted the pairs talking to each other and smirked.

Neji looked too and found Naruto and Hinata. He was about to leave when I tugged on his sleeve.

"You're not going anywhere," I snapped. He sat back down reluctantly, still glaring with hatred at Naruto.

"I swear if he," Neji stopped abruptly, he was interrupted by me.

"Yeah I know, you'll pulverize him, but stop torturing Hinata."

"She can't defend herself," Neji muttered, looking at his frail cousin. He had a point there. Hinata was weak but she could be very strong and persistent at times.

"Naruto will protect her," I assured Neji.

"Besides," Kiba joined in. "She's got all of us too,"

Neji merely nodded.

I was still looking around. My eyes settled on a blonde. She was a little older than us, I guessed. Her hair was in four spiked ponytails on her head. She couldn't keep her eyes of Kiba.

I smirked. "Hey Kiba,"

"Yeah, Tenten?" Kiba asked, eagerly.

"That blonde keeps staring at you," I informed him.

Kiba whipped his head around and set his eyes on the girl. She quickly turned away, realizing he had spotted her. (2)

Kiba smirked deviously as he strutted over to her. It was obviously his cool walk.

Now it was just Neji and I.

"Why do I have a feeling this all has to do with you?" Neji questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I was just doing some innocent texting during History," I batted my eyelashes trying to make myself look sweet.

Neji gave a cold chuckle. "Pure evil," he muttered.

My mouth turned into a lopsided grin. "I know," I replied.

* * *

We were back in our room after the end of the day and I had showered and everything. That was when we figured out (okay maybe Neji figured out) that we could keep the bathroom light on to give us a faint glow to see with.

"We really need to get a regular light," I complained.

"I know," Neji agreed. "You broke it,"

"Shut up," I muttered, slipping under the sheets.

"Hn," Neji shut off the bathroom light and went back into his bed.

"Night," I mumbled, rolling over.

**A/N So that was my longest chapter yet. I changed the concept or point of it in the middle when I realized it was getting long. I know I've done a lot of texting in this story but when they're in class (besides homeroom with Kakashi lol) it's really boring to write about unless the teacher is doing something interesting. Anyways, another chapter completed. Please review :)**

**(1) I just had to use the word. If you don't know it means very angry**

**(2) I needed some Temari in this story so I decided to put her with Kiba. Sorry ShikaTema fans. I like ShikaIno.  
**


	6. Shopping

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 6:

The next day flew by fast. Thursdays always do for some reason. But that wasn't good. Why you say? Well, maybe I should describe where I am now. I'm clinging for dear life on my bed post, while Sakura and Ino have both my feet, heaving with all their might while, Hinata standing by the door quietly, and Neji sitting on his own bed reading, are doing nothing about it. I'm telling you, this could be the end. I think that I'm seeing the light. Art thou must help me. I knew I should have prayed more in church when my parents were still alive. It brought this curse upon me.

I. Will. Not. Go. Shopping. Period!

"But you have to!" Ino complained, practically ripping off my ankle.

"Ino you might hurt her," Sakura scolded her, pulling just as hard.

"If we don't try like this, it might be impossible to detach her from this bed!" Ino cried, giving me more of a tug.

"Neji!" Sakura exclaimed. "Get over here, we need some man power,"

"Hn. I would rather not," Sakura and Ino death glared him. "I think Tenten would be immensely mad and besides, you're going to get her anyways. Look at her face,"

My cheeks were flushed red as I tried hard not to let go.

"I'm...not...going!" I huffed, hugging the pole.

"On second thought, Neji!" Ino shrieked. "You might want not want to help!"

"Why?" Sakura asked, oblivious.

"She's gonna break the pole!" Ino screeched.

"Don't care," I breathed. "I don't wanna be girly!"

Neji rubbed his temples. "Great," he murmured.

The boy strutted over and wrapped his hands around my wrists, detatching them from the bed post.

"No!" I cried.

"Hn,"

"You betrayed me!" I accused.

Neji shrugged. "The lamps already broken. Why would we want a bedpost to have to buy too?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And," he added. "They would both be your fault."

"Hey," I grumbled. "Ino and Sakura were pulling on me,"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's something fun, they're trying to get you to do," he answered.

"So," my arms were crossed over my chest. "I don't think shopping's fun,"

"That's not the point," Neji told me. "You should be nice and do it for your friends anyways,"

"What would you know about nice?" I demanded.

He glared at me icily. "My uncle has taught me well about nice," he hissed.

"Oh your uncle," I said skeptically. "Right, forgot,"

Neji's eyes were like daggers. He was absolutely furious. "You should go with your friends," he advised.

I gulped. "Yep, alright. Don't worry I won't be back late!" and with that I rushed out of the door.

Ino and Sakura followed. Hinata was already waiting.

"Hinata," I said. "Neji's uncle would be your father right?" I guessed.

Hinata's eyes grew wide with fear. "Y-yes," she stammered.

"Well, does Neji not like his uncle?" I asked, feeling rude, but I'd never seen Neji so angry so I decided to pry.

"U-um," Hinata whispered. "It's c-complicated,"

"Oh," I remarked feeling bad. "Does Neji's father have a rival with Neji's uncle,"

Hinata winced. "N-Neji's father is d-dead,"

It hit me like a thousand knives. "Oh," I replied. "When I come back I'm going to apologize. He should be cooled off by then,"

Ino and Sakura were quiet but Ino finally announced, "Alright then ladies! Let's go!"

I groaned. "Okay, let's just get this over with,"

* * *

We were walking around a Japanese Shopping square looking for a dress shop.

"So," Ino continued. "Shikamaru asked me out at the same time as I did. Isn't that romantic?"

"Y-yes," Hinata stammered. "Same with N-Naruto,"

"You wanna know something weird?" Sakura asked.

"What?" we all replied in unison.

"Sasuke and I did the same thing," Sakura finished.

"That's so strange," I commented, hiding a smile.

"You n-need to go w-with someone," Hinata told me.

"Dances are not for me," I answered, turning away.

"You could hook up with someone on the dance floor," Ino suggested.

"Ew," I moaned. "I don't hook up with random guys,"

"Yeah Ino," Sakura snapped. "That's not romantic,"

I sweat dropped. "I really don't hook up with guys at all," I adjusted my words.

"Oh come one Tenten. Get real. Every girl needs a little love," Sakura remarked.

"Not me," I argued. "I'm an independent woman,"

"Sakura's r-right," Hinata said, agreeing with my pink headed friend. "It's g-good to have s-someone to lean on e-every once in a while. Y-you don't have to do e-everything yourself,"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I said. "I don't understand you guys,"

"Whatever," Ino replied.

"Hey look!" Sakura stopped abruptly. "That place looks good!"

We glanced up at Mimi's Dress Shop (1)

"A-alright," Hinata agreed.

* * *

"How do you guys do this?" I inquired.

"We survive," Ino answered.

I shook my head. This was way too complicated. I mean there were so many dresses and sizes and accessories and shoes and buttons and- maybe I should stop. Anyways, there was so much stuff to worry about like matching and bust sizes and makeup that goes with the tone and hairstyle that brings out the sexiness of the dress (as Ino stated).

My friends pursued the store, hunting for the right dress like wild animals, well not Hinata, she explored like a little bunny rabbit and me? I looked at some of the dresses and nearly fainted.

"Ooh!" Ino exclaimed. "Here Tenten! I found one for you!"

I gulped as I found my way to Ino and almost collapsed.

The woman held up a red, seductive, strapless dress, with a v cut into the bottom revealing mid-thigh on one side. My eye twitched. Was she serious?

"Are you fricken serious?" I spoke my thoughts.

"What?" Ino asked, turning the dress around to get a good look at it.

"How about you wear it?" I suggested.

"Nope," Ino was smiling. "I already found one," She pulled out a lavender dress. There were purple "sparkles" (sorry I don't speak fashion) on the chest and the length was a bit above the ankles. The dress looked as if it would hug every curve in her body. There was a small slit that didn't go up as far as the one on the red gown did. It went up to the knee. The straps in the back looked like a bunch of V's that overlapped. The front was slightly revealing to the cleavage I guessed but not too much. Ino was gonna look hot.

"Nice," I commented. "But you're not getting me into that red thing,"

Ino sweat dropped. "You're so stubborn Tenten. Don't worry I'll keep looking," _Great!_

"Tenten?" a voice sang from behind me.

I whipped around and faced Sakura. "Do you like my dress." she was wearing it.

The dress was hot pink. It reminded me of a ball gown sort of. The bottom puffed out a little but was silky smooth. It was strapless, and the waist was tight, which looked good because when it got below the hips it puffed out, making her look like her waist was still small. There was a ribbon also wrapped around the waist but wasn't a bow in the back. Sparkles littered the ribbon.

"Dang," I said. "You look awesome,"

"Thanks!" Sakura shrieked. I smiled, glad she was happy.

Hinata emerged from the dressing room. She had a bag but was wearing her usual clothing. "I-I found one," She informed us. "I-I would put it o-on to show y-you guys but my father d-doesn't like me exposing m-myself in public," she sheepishly smiled at us.

Bored out of my mind as they searched for a dress for me, I decided to text. Now, who would understand my situation...I KNOW!

Me: Hey Sasuke!

Sasuke: i thot u wer dress shoppin

Me: I am, but the girlz r tryin 2 find me a dress an i don like dresses

Sasuke: ur not into the hole dance ting. niethr am i

Told you he would understand!

Me: Nope! So what r u doin

Sasuke nothin much. just readin

Me: wats wit every1 and readin

Sasuke: wat u mean

Me: Neji likes 2 read 2

Sasuke: wats wrong wit readin

Me: o i don no. I got neji pissed at me anyways but i kinda feel bad

Sasuke: wat did u do

Me: I mentiond somethin bout his uncle and his fathr

Sasuke: he hasnt killd u yet

Me: no y is every1 worked up

Sasuke: Neji isnt good wit his uncle

Me: I kinda figurd dat. wats wrong wit dem

Sasuke: it's complicatd

Me: I k dats wat hinata sed

Sasuke: She probably feels bad cuz hiashi nejis uncle is her dad

Me: I no dat but y don they like each othr

Sasuke: ther family is seperatd

Me: divorce

Sasuke: no main and branch

Me: families

Sasuke: yes, hinata is main household neji is branch

Me: but isnt hinatas dad nejis uncle

Sasuke: yes but hinatas dad wuz oldr than nejis dad by a mere few sec.s makin him main household

Me: dat sucks but is dat y nejis mad

Sasuke: no nejis dad gave his life 2 protect his bro or da main household

Me: sad. i'd be pissed if i wer neji too

Sasuke: who wouldnt

Me: now i feel rlly bad

Sasuke: neji'll come round

Me: I k but i'll still feel bad

Sasuke: my advice is not 2 tok 2 him for a day

Me: but dat means not apologize 2 him for a day

Sasuke: trus me it'll b worth it

Me: god i must've pissed him off bad

Sasuke: ya

Me: but how will i sleep in da same room

Sasuke: don no but wen u come back he'll probably b asleep

Me: wat do i do in da morning?!

Sasuke: Dats ur problem

Me: c'mon sasuke

Sasuke: wat do u want me 2 say

Me: i don somethin nice

Sasuke...

Me:...

Sasuke: u hav nice buns

Me: say wat now

Sasuke: i ment da 1s on ur hed

Me: nice context

Sasuke: only ting i cood tink of

Me: But wat do i do bout neji

Sasuke: dang i thot i got u off dat topic

Me: ur not helping!

Sasuke: text him

Me: r u crazy?

Sasuke: wat he cant get u wen ur in da dress shop

Me: he wouldnt actually attck me would he

Sasuke: he mite if u pissed him off enough

Me:...

Sasuke: But not likely

Me: thank u

"Tenten!" the girls cried.

Me: o shiz sasuke the girls r callin me bye!

Sasuke: bye

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We found one!" Ino called.

_Oh god!_

I closed my eyes as I felt around in the store for my friends.

"O-open your e-eyes, Tenten-Chan," Hinata told me.

I slowly cracked them open and stared at a baby blue dress. It was silky looking but yet smooth. The fabric was called jersey knit and it reminded me of the fabric from Twilight. The one of Bella's prom dress. Except this dress was a way lighter blue. The top was a halter and the waist and chest had twisted fabric that tightened around it. the bottom was loose and was the length that went between my knees and my ankles. The dress was slightly revealing of the cleavage (not as much as Ino's) and had a beautiful flow.

For some strange reason, I was instantly attracted to it.

"Try it on!" Sakura squealed.

"Alright!" I agreed enthusiastically, feeling like a girl.

In the dressing room I peeled of my clothes and slipped into the dress, immediately admiring myself.

I stepped out of the dressing room, finally feeling like a girl.

All the girls screeched.

"Y-you,"

"Look,"

"HOT!" Ino shrieked.

The other girls and I sweat dropped.

"OMG!" Ino was so excited. "You look like an actual girl!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Thanks,"

"Any time," Ino grinned.

"I-It's beautiful," Hinata commented, smiling warmly.

Sakura winked. "I think so too!" She added.

"How much is it?" I asked, looking at the tag. Thank god it wasn't too expensive. It was just at my budget.

"Whew," I said relieved, breaking out my wallet.

"U-um you have to t-take off the dress," Hinata said, amused.

"Right," I answered and then changed in the dressing room.

I came back out after I just realized something though. "Guys," I said.

"Huh?"

"I don't have enough money to buy a new lamp for my dorm," I frowned.

"Don't worry," Ino told me. "How much you need?"

"Oh no Ino, I can save up fifteen bucks in no time,"

"It's alright," Sakura said. "We'll all pitch in five, right girls?"

The two nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you!" I hugged them tightly. "You guys are so nice,"

* * *

I waved to my friends good bye.

"Don't be back too late!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

"I won't," I answered. "I'm just buying a lamp. Maybe it'll make Neji a little more happy."

"Okay!" They cried back at me in the distance.

I spun around on my heel and began to search for a store. I walked around for a while for I stopped at Lamp World. It looked pretty cheap but I was being pretty cheap considering I was buying a lamp that was gonna be worth fifteen bucks.

When I walked through the door, a little bell rang, indicating there was a customer.

A short man with a scrubby bear greeted me. "Hello miss," he said. "What are you lookin' for?"

"A lamp," I remarked, obviously.

He smirked. "Well, I know that. Any specifics?"

"Um," I began. "One I can buy with fifteen dollars?" it came out like a questioned.

He grinned. "Of course. The ones we got on sale in the back.

He lead me to the back of the shop where all the cheap lamps were.

"Thank you," I told him as he walked away.

"No problem," he called from his desk.

I looked through the lamps and actually found one for thirteen bucks.

Walking to the desk with the lamp in hand, I said, "I found one here,"

The clerk smiled once more. "Alright, and since you're so sweet, I'll give you a buck off,"

"Thank you so much sir," I praised him.

He handed me a bag with the lamp after I paid him. "Thank **_you _**for coming,"

I smiled as I left the shop. "Good night,"

The bag in hand, I strolled down the dark streets and couldn't help but get the feeling I was being followed...

**A/N Mwahaha! A cliff hanger! Finally I've got a real one! Thanks for waiting for my update. My chapter before this took longer because I was having a sleepover with my friend and I'm typing this on this same day as the chapter before this to make up for the days wait. Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**(1) I know it's from Twilight, I just realized that and also that I've mentioned something about Twilight twice in the chapter. I wanted to tell you I'm not obsessed like some of my friends but I do find it rather interesting.  
**


	7. Memory

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 7:

I walked down the quiet streets, with that eerie feeling creeping up my spine. Campus wasn't that far from the town. I could run there.

Swiftly, I broke into a run, feeling my breath get heavy.

Something caught my wrist and yanked me back though. I shrieked, the scream piercing the air like knives.

A hand clamped over my mouth as I screamed louder, but they were muffled. I was pulled into an alley full of trash cans and was backed up against the wall.

"Going so soon?" The voice was very rough and unsettling. Fear crept through my body.

I squirmed under his grasp, trying to let out another scream. His hand was finally removed from my mouth and I let out another shriek, "Help!"

He suddenly pulled out a dagger and held it up to my neck. "Scream one more time girl and I cut your throat. Got it?"

I merely nodded, flabbergasted. My knees felt like they were going to buckle.

"Good," He said. "I want to enjoy this," His breath tickled my neck, sending and electric shock through my body and a wave of panic.

"P-please let me go," I stammered.

He held up the knife and I immediately silenced. "Come on, girl," he said. "All I want is a little fun,"

My breath was shaky and I didn't speak a word.

His hands reached for the zipper of my sweatshirt.

"Take it off," he ordered. I looked into his eyes, suddenly fearless.

"No," I replied sternly.

"What?"

"No," I repeated.

"Fine," he answered. The man then rolled up my sleeve, against my struggle and quickly lacerated part of my arm with the knife.

I screamed loud, with pain in my voice and his hand came over my mouth again.

"I will cut all over your body if you do not agree with me. Alright, girl?" He pushed me against the wall harder and I could barely move.

"Y-yes," I remarked, horrified.

"Good," he replied. "Now be a nice girl and take off your sweat shirt,"

"D-do I have to?" I squeaked. "I have some leftover money if you want-"

He held up the knife.

"O-okay,"

I pulled the zipper down and peeled off my sweatshirt, exposing my bare arms. I was wearing a white tank.

The man ripped the sweatshirt from my hands and tossed it to the ground.

"Now that's more like it," he commented. "You've got a nice body,"

Inside I panicked and tried to come up with a way to escape. I kept thinking, _I wanna stay a virgin, I wanna stay a virgin, I wanna stay a VIRGIN!_

His finger traced my collarbone and down to my tang top strap. He played with it seductively.

Suddenly, his lips crashed against mine. I felt something moist come into my mouth. His tongue! _Ew! Get out! Get out! Get out!_

I tried my best to push it out but it wouldn't budge. Soon, I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

With all my might I kicked him (you know where). His lips parted from mine. Furiously, he kicked me back in my stomach and punched my right arm **_not _**gently!

Blood sputtered from my mouth.

I collapsed, grasping my tummy with all my might, trying to stop the pain. The blood in my arm from the first cut he gave me was spilling out onto the pavement making a huge pool. It throbbed painfully, that wound did. It caused me so much pain, more than anything I could remember that hurt in my life all put together. My head flew back and hit the wall as I wailed.

The hand came back, covering my mouth. At the time I was so terrified I don't remember what was going through my mind besides escape!

The guys propped me up against the wall once more and spoke into my ear with his rough voice, probably trying to mimic a soft tone, which was something he couldn't do.

"Listen woman," he explained in a hoarse voice. "You will kiss me back. You will **_act _**back. You do that and I might keep you alive bitch!"

The tears kept coming, streaming from my eyes like Niagara Falls. I shook my head fiercely as I cried.

"I c-can't," I sobbed. "I'm a virgin,"

"Hmm..." he commented. "Feisty. Just the way I like it,"

His lips were on mine again. Soon the tongue came and I felt that horrible kiss. He wouldn't stop.

The man started to get gross. He bit my lips, licked my cheeks, slobbered on my neck.

And me? I cried and cried.

He started to kiss me again, but this time it was more rough as his tongue slipped in. The horrible feeling returned. His hands started to pull up my shirt lightly. Then, they began to snake up my waist. I tried to pull back with all my might. There was no stopping this pervert. _No, No, No, No, No!_

The man started to undue my bra straps when he muttered, "Face it, bitch! You're going to lose your virginity tonight!"

"I think not," a cold and angry voice drawled from behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" the man who had abused me demanded.

"Does it matter?" the voice asked.

That's when I realized who it was. Neji.

"N-Nej-"

I didn't finish. The guys had broken out into a fight. I wanted to shield my eyes from the horror but I couldn't take them off.

The man came at Neji with the knife. Neji, immediately deflected it and turned it against his opponent, cutting the man's wrist. He howled in pain then scowled at Neji grabbing his shirt and throwing a punch at him. Neji merely dodged it and swiftly hit him with a jab in the stomach, sending him backwards. The man got up, wiping his mouth and decided a different approach, me.

He grabbed my neck and started to squeeze. I felt the air escape my body as I choked for it. Nothing came in or out. With all my might I elbowed him, he staggered backwards and lunged at me. I shrieked and waited for the impact that never came.

Neji blocked him. Their hands were connected, trying to knock each other over. I covered my mouth as the man kneed Neji in the stomach, who didn't even flinch by the way. More tears sputtered from my eyes as I watched them try to take each other out.

It looked as if Neji couldn't take him for much longer. I knew his strength would give out soon. Desperately, I searched around the alley for something that might help. My eyes were set finally on the knife. It was laying to my right. I grasped it firmly.

"N-Neji!" I managed to cry out. He turned around for a brief second and I tossed him the weapon.

Quickly, with the butt of the knife, he smacked the man, knocking him out cold.

Neji paced over to me and held out a hand.

I immediately gripped it and he heaved my up. Then, I threw my arms around him and cried. I cried like never before.

After seriously pissing Neji off, he came out and saved me.

At first Neji's body stiffened at the sudden show of affection, but slowly his arms encircled around me. I grasped onto the back of his shirt, still crying into his chest. I felt like a total dufas. (1)

We stayed there, for a long time. It was probably fifteen minutes but it felt like hours. In Neji's arms, I felt completely safe.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, as I slowly pulled away.

"Y-yes," I cried, still holding onto his arm.

"Is something else bothering you," I was so glad that the ice cube wasn't pulling away from me.

"Y-yeah," I wiped some of the tears but still felt more coming. Crap that's embarrassing.

"What?" Neji inquired.

"I remembered,"

_Flashback:_

_He went in for another punch. This one I dodged, easily but quickly fell into another one on my right. Of course. It was a fake punch._

_Blood spilled from my lip. It had already stained my teeth. What was the difference now if there was a little more?_

_Now, for the first time in my twelve years, I cried because something hurt. Not only me physically, but my heart. My heart was got 246 in my chest. Who would do something like this. Who was this sick, sadistic, disgusting, abusive person that had the heart to do this to a little girl? Who could do that?_

_Finally, I hit back. I thrashed around. "Get away, bastard!" I hissed. Right now, I didn't give a shit about bad language. "You bitch!"_

_This time it was my stomach that was hit. I took the pain though. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I felt rebellious. I felt brave but yet at the same time scared half to death and was in so much pain it was unimaginable. I wondered why god was doing this to me. I wondered why all these things had to happen to me and why this guy deserved to live. I was only twelve. This wasn't fair!_

_I fought harder and harder. But he was strong. His arms had pinned me to a wall and he was punching at free will. Soon, the only smell that was in my nose was blood. There was nothing else. Just blood. I couldn't even smell the tears that seemed to have soaked my cheeks, I thought they would have wrinkled from the wetness._

_**(thinking) I'm not going to die! Not today, not this day!**_

_It was hopeless, I should've been dead. I couldn't move anymore. That's when I black out and truly thought my life had ended._

_I woke up in a white room and stared around, my eyes finally settling on my arm. There was an IV attached, flowing blood into my system. My legs could barely wiggle under the covers, which were mere sheets._

_My eyes felt heavy. Why the heck was I hear. I had no idea why I felt this pain. Why was I in so much pain._

_"What happened?" it was barely a whisper and no one could here me. **What the hell happened?! **Why was I like this._

_Suddenly the door opened and out emerged my adoptive parents and a doctor._

_"Tenten," they cried. "Honey are you alright? He didn't do anything to you?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I choked._

_They stared at the doctor questionably. "Let me explain outside," he said, leading them out._

_"Why?" I screeched. My hoarse voice not getting past the door. "Why, why, WHY?!"_

_Flashback End_

I sobbed back into him, wondering how I could be so stupid. Wondering how could I have not considered that incident in which I woke up in the hospital not remembering a thing. It was probably because I hated that memory. The reason for that was I didn't like to be left out. I didn't like not knowing what was going on and I was only twelve, so I pushed that memory aside and didn't think about it when I was out on the streets because I didn't remember getting abused.

"Tenten," Neji murmured softly, picking me. "We should go back it's getting late,"

"Why?" I asked obeying him (getting up).

"There are cruel people in the world Tenten," Neji explained.

"No," I argued. "Why are you being so nice?" my arm was still wrapped around his, as he stayed closed to me, protectively almost.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were angry with me," I told him.

Neji pondered over this. "Well," he finally said. "I wasn't angry at you necessarily. I was angry with the world."

"But if you were angry you came out to find me?" I questioned. "I don't understand,"

"It was past midnight and you weren't back, so of course I went to go look for you," Neji stated, calmly.

"Does that mean w-we're friends?" I asked.

"Yes," Neji remarked. I smiled faintly and picked something up just before we left the alley. It was the shopping bag.

"I bought a new lamp," I laughed lightly, my voice a little hoarse from being choked.

"Really?" Neji's old amused voice came. He took the bag from my hands and carried it himself.

I huddled close to him as we walked back to campus.

* * *

"Sit still," Neji ordered.

It was almost two AM and Neji was still tending to my wounds.

"Ow," I murmured.

"Sorry," he said, finding a gauze pad and placing it on the main slice in my skin.

I didn't dare look at the cut.

"You might need stitches," Neji informed me.

"No," I argued. "That'll look horrible with my dance dress,"

Neji chuckled. "And that will?" He pointed to my wound. I gulped.

"Yes?"

"You're still amusing," he smirked, wrapping medical tape around the gauze pad. "There, finished,"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Neji, you're a lifesaver," literally.

"Alright, we should probably get to bed," Neji stated, calmly.

"Neji?" I asked.

"Yes we are safe in this room," he finished my sentance.

"Well, that's not all I was going to say,"

"Oh?" Neji turned around, raising and eyebrow.

"Thanks again," I gave him a quick tight hug. His body was still stiff but he then put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome," he said.

I crawled into bed, snuggling into my sheets.

Neji reached over and shut off the light.

"Good night, Tenten,"

"Night, Neji,"

And that night, after feeling completely terrified, in the end, I felt completely safe.

**A/N I know that chapter was kinda gross but that stuff happens in the real world. My mom works as a telecommunications officer for the police and I get to listen to some of the calls when I go to work with her every once in a while and they're pretty gruesome because you can hear people hitting each other and stuff. So, all in all, I thought this was a good NejiTen chapter. They're finally good friends. And just so you know, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata took Tenten's dress for her while she stayed out. Oh and this chapter is kind of short and I know but I didn't want to keep writing stuff about rape, in the flashback and in the present so I decided to make this chapter short. I'd like to say short and sweet but I guess that doesn't really describe for reading again and reviewing so uh just...please review! :)  
**

**(1) Don't know how to spell it at all. I tried looking it up and stuff but _no_ I couldn't find it. Anyways if you don't know what word I'm trying to say it's pronounced doo-fuss  
**


	8. Girl Fight

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 8:

"Tenten," a soft, but cool voice murmured.

"Hm...?" I mumbled.

Neji shook me gently.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"Our friends are asking us out to breakfast. Would you like to come?" Neji inquired.

"Um, yeah," I answered slowly getting up. "God, I've got another headache,"

"Another?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"For the past few days," I called from the bathroom, still drowsy. "I've woken up with horrible headaches,"

"Would you like a painkiller?" Neji questioned.

"Neji you need to learn teenage language," I said.

I didn't want to imagine the expression on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"You should say, you wanna painkiller?" I suggested.

"That would be most improper," Neji remarked, coolly. I chuckled lightly.

"Alright, whatever suits you," I wasn't going to push it after what he did for me yesterday. I owed him.

I came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and an American Eagle short sleeved shirt. Normally I didn't wear much clothing from expensive brands, well, because I didn't own much from expensive brands, but I heard the going out part.

"American Eagle?" Neji asked.

"You speak fashion," I smirked.

"It's says on the front," Neji informed me.

"Oh," I replied. "What about it?"

"I just never figured you were the kind of girl who shopped there," Neji answered.

"I don't," I retorted. "This is like the only thing I own from there. And these jeans are from Aeropostal, which I also never shop at. But, we are going out for breakfast,"

"It's just the cafe," Neji said.

"It is," the life was drained out of my voice.

"Yes, but you should keep what you have on. It makes you look like you're an average teenager," Neji advised.

"You think I'm not an average teen?" I asked, walking closer to him, pounding my fist.

He back away smirking. "Well you're certainly different,"

"How?" I demanded.

"Different isn't bad," Neji stated in his calm demeanor.

My eye twitched. "What the hell do you mean?!" I cried.

"See?" Neji was still smirking. "A normal teenager would have a comeback,"

"Like what?" I interrogated.

Neji pondered over this. "If I told what I told you to Sakura or Ino they probably would've said, "You're not a normal teenager," and walked away,"

"Well you know what? I'm not a normal teenager," I grumbled crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I did tell you you're rather amusing when you're angry," his smirk never faded.

"Whatever," I remarked. "Let's go,"

"Alright," Neji answered, following me out the door.

Our friends were waiting outside the door. Then I got tackled by Sakura and Ino.

"OMG!" Ino cried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked. She looked at my arm. "Are you in pain?"

"Just my head," I told her. "I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah," I replied.

"But-"

"Oh leave the alone Ino," Shikamaru's bored voice cut in.

"Yeah, guys!" Naruto cried.

"Hn," Sasuke and Neji by the way.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go,"

"Alright!" Kiba shouted. "Let's get to the car,"

"You mean my car," Sasuke corrected, irritated.

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted. "Your car!"

Sasuke did another irritated twitch.

* * *

We were all piled in Sasuke's red 1967 Mustang. _Aww yeah..._

In the front it was Sasuke and Kiba, in back it was Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura. Sitting on top of the back seat was Neji, me, and Ino. I made Neji sit up top with me. He reluctantly agreed.

The wind was blowing in my face. Thank god Sasuke wasn't driving fast, he'd throw Ino and I right of the top of the car on a corner. Not Neji because he has fast reflexes and would save himself. I think...

**Hello there,**

_Oh are you here to ruin my breakfast?_

**Did you see my plan?**

_What plan?_

**Well, I wasn't expecting you to get raped in all...**

_What the hell did you do?!_

**I just tried to get you to remember what memory you blocked out.**

_Why the hell would you torture me like that?_

**Because Neji would comfort you.**

_..._

**And when you got raped and he saved you, my heart almost leaped out...wait a second that could be your heart???**

_You wanted me to get raped?!_

**No, I wanted Neji to comfort you,**

_But you're happy I got raped._

**A little**

_That's embarrassing because remember, you're me._

** I know but now Neji's got your back and feels more protective of you.**

_Why you sick, sadistic, inner self..._

**I am aren't I, but it worked didn't it?**

_..._

**Anywhoo...I'm going to be doing some planning for the dance,**

_Great!_

**Toodles!**

_Does she always say that?_

**Hey I like that word!**

_I thought you left!_

**Well, I still technically here. Remember last time,**

_Yeah, whatever. Do what you consider going away._

**You're so kind to give me time to think about what I'm going to plan at the dance.**

_,,,_

**Bye!**

"Tenten! We're here," Ino called. Everyone else was out of the car.

I quickly snapped out of my trance of talking to my inner self and hopped out of the vehicle.

The restaurant was called _La Grapevine._ I guessed it was French or Italian or French with Italian food.

We sat in the booth. It went on one side. Me, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba then on the other side, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto. Kiba had barely squeezed in with us.

Menus were handed out and we all stared at them blankly trying to figure out what we wanted. My eyes were set on the pancakes. Num!

"Hey Kiba?" I asked. "Why didn't you bring Temari? That's her name right?"

"Don't worry," Kiba assured me. "She's coming,"

"Oh," I replied.

Sure enough, the four spiked ponytail girl entered the restaurant, searching for Kiba.

"Hi, Kiba," she greeted. "Are these your friends?" She scooted in next to Naruto.

"Yeah," Kiba answered across from her. "You're sitting next to Naruto, and that girl's Hinata, then Shikamaru, and Ino. Next to me is Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten."

"You're new here right?" Temari asked, pointing to me and Hinata.

We nodded.

"Yes I haven't you two over the years." Temari pointed out. "So are you guys all paired up?" she asked, picking out the couples.

Temari pointed to Neji and Me. I shook my head and replied, "He's my roommate,"

"You've got a guy for your roommate?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea what it's like," I complained.

She laughed. "Guess I don't,"

"So you like Kiba then?" Ino asked.

Temari reddened. "Well, sure I do I mean we're going to the dance together and stuff,"

Sakura smiled. "Cool! Now all we need is to find Tenten and Neji a partner,"

"Hey Neji," I said. "Karin wants to go with you I'd bet,"

"I would rather go with a piece of **_fruit_**, Tenten, than go with her," Neji informed me, dead serious. "I would like to keep my virginity,"

We all laughed.

The waitress now came by. She set her eyes on Sasuke and started to ask him for his order. _Oh great! A flirting waitress!_

Everyone at the table but Sasuke seemed to notice.

"I'll have the french toast," he told her.

"Anything else?" She questioned, suggestively.

"Water," Sasuke remarked coldly.

"**_Anything _**else at all?"

"No,"

She cringed. "O-oh alright, what do **_you _**want?" She asked this to Neji.

_Holy shit, bitch! Not Neji too! Wait, why do I care?_

"Food," Neji replied, smirking, obviously knowing what the waitress was trying to do.

Everyone at the table tried hard not to snicker.

"Yes," she mused.

"Cold cereal," Neji answered. "With steak."

"With steak?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Back at the farm that's what we used to do you see," Neji explained, trying to sound like a hick.

After she took the rest of our orders and left the table, we laughed uncontrollably.

"Neji," I said. "I didn't know you had humor,"

Neji wasn't smirking anymore. "I'd prefer if people I didn't know would restrain from flirting with me." He told me.

"You know you're getting cold cereal and steak now, right?" Ino informed him.

"Yes," he replied. "I know,"

For some reason I burst out laughing.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I just couldn't imagine you doing anything like that," I stated.

He shrugged. "I guess not. But as I informed you before, I do not like flirting waitresses. **_At all_**."

"What?" Sakura asked. "Too much like Twilight?"

"Twilight?" Neji questioned.

"He probably doesn't read romance," Temari said. "I don't know one guy who has read the Twilight saga."

"Everyone's too obsessed with it," I grumbled.

"What is this Twilight you speak of," Neji asked.

"It's about v-vampires," Hinata spoke up.

"Well, I've always been rather interested in the habits of vampires," Neji stared.

"Vampires falling in love," I interrupted.

"Oh,"

* * *

"That hit the spot," I said, laying on my bed.

"Yes it was rather filling," Neji remarked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Steak and cereal, nothing like it,"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't that bad,"

"You enjoyed it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Their steak was very tender," Neji commented.

"Well the place was expensive," I added. "I can't believe Sasuke paid for it all,"

"He is very rich," Neji explained. "His family actually,"

"I figured," I said, remembering the total was like two hundred fifty bucks. Then again we were a group of ten but that meant twenty five bucks per meal as an average for each person.

"How's your arm?" Neji asked, changing the subject.

"In pain," I grumbled.

"Is your head any better?"

"No," I retorted.

"You should take some Advil. It will take away the pain," Neji advised.

"Yeah," I replied. "But I should tell you I have some pill swallowing issues,"

"I could crush it up," Neji suggested, taking out a container from the cupboard in our mini kitchen.

"Gah!" I cried, trying to squeeze myself under the bed, but with the fact that every muscle in my body was sore, it wasn't such a good idea.

Neji took out a bunch of other stuff I didn't see, for my head was stashed under the bed. Hehe. So maybe I couldn't get my body under the bed but all Neji needed was my head to put the pill inside (my mouth) and that was the part under the bed.

The long haired boy stalked over here and grasped my ankle.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Then get out from under the bed," Neji warned.

"No!" I squealed. "Never!"

He pulled harder and yanked me out from under. I toppled over him, rubbing my head. "Ow that hurt," I moaned.

"Tenten, get off me," Neji told me.

"Eh," I said getting up. "It was your idea to take me out from my hiding place,"

Neji dusted himself off. "Yes, but for a good cause," he stated. "Now come on,"

He pulled me into the kitchen with my struggled and forced a sandwich into my hands.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"A peanut butter sandwich," Neji replied.

"Why are you making me eat it?" I asked. "I just had breakfast,"

"Just take a few bites," Neji told me. "Peanut butter is good for headaches," he explained.

"Why'd you give me this?" I asked between bites.

"Because you need something to make you head feel better and you won't swallow a pill, Tenten," He said.

I finished the whole thing and about five minutes later, I instantly felt a lot better.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "That sandwich worked! What was it again that made that happen?'

"Oh just a few crushed up pills," Neji said.

My face turned a pale ghostly white.

"You mean it **_wasn't _**the peanut butter?" I demanded.

"No," Neji replied. "I crushed a few pills and put them in there," he smirked, smugly.

"Why you!" and the chase began.

* * *

"Hm..." I was satisfied as I walked through the school hallways.

I'd managed to pin Neji up against the wall. But after about ten seconds he had thrown me onto the bed and held my arms down, asking if I really wanted to fight. We chased each other throughout the dorm for about a half an hour. Finally, I decided I was too hyper and wanted to go for a walk, which was what I was doing now.

Gleefully, I traced my fingers along the sides of the lockers. My adrenaline had finally gone down and I was getting calmer. Actually, I had no idea how calm Neji could act when he was in a fight or how strong her was. Tonight I was going to have to arm wrestle him or something cause dang he could really fight.

"Hey!" Someone interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh," I turned around. "It's the slut,"

"Shut up," Karin hissed, Ami trailing behind her.

"Karin," I said. "It's the sixth day of high school, how come you're not pregnant yet?" A smug smile was now etched on my face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I've only gotten pregnant once and that was at the end of the year,"

"You're really stupid aren't you," I observed.

"That's it bitch!" Karin cried. "I'm tired of you thinking you're way better than I am. AND you also hang out with Neji-Kun!" her face was flushed red.

"Oh you wanna take this outside!" I suggested.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, girl fight! Buh-ring it on!" I said cracking my knuckles.

The slut lunged at me while I ducked and grabbed her wrist, yanking her downward. Some of the people passing didn't want to get involved so they let us be.

She screeched and bit my shoulder so I returned the cry of pain and also kicked her in the stomach.

Karin moaned, clutching her stomach while I stood up.

"Want more?" I demanded.

"Yeah,"

"Come and get it," I growled.

She leaped again, plunging forward. This time I let her hit me. We both fell to the ground and I turned over so I was on top. She tried to bite my fingers (what is with her and this biting, she should see some councilor).

I didn't let her so I moved my hands to her throat, not necessarily choking her but pushing hard.

With her feet, Karin kicked, **_really _**hard between my legs. Even though I wasn't a guy, it still hurt like crap.

"GAH!" I cried.

She took the advantage of this time and pushed me to the floor. The girl was only on top of me for a little while because in a matter of seconds I pushed her off. We were both clutching each others throats, trying to strangle our opposition. I felt the pain in my arm become apparent and thought I was going to let go soon.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What did I say about fighting fan girls," the cold voice said angrily.

"She started it," I grumbled backing away from Karin, who straightened her glasses that were sitting crookedly on her nose.

My buns were coming loose of their bounds.

"Bye, Karin," I hissed.

"Neji-Kun, why are you walking away from her?" Karin asked.

"Because I do not like you, Karin." Neji answered sternly over his shoulder as we walked away.

We could hear her sobbing in the hallway but who cares. She's a slut that's already been pregnant. Probably got an abortion.

"Tenten, that's not very safe," Neji told me, very dead serious.

"Why, she can't hurt me?" I retorted.

"Yes, but fan girls have sex with other men as if paying them to eliminate their enemy," Neji explained.

"Jeez," I said. "Talk about harsh,"

"Yes, I know," Neji answered, his voice still icy.

"Why are you so uptight?" I questioned.

"Isn't it funny," Neji said. "That the day after you get in a fight with Karin, you get raped?"

I shook with fear. "I didn't lose my virginity that night, Neji, I didn't necessarily get raped."

"Yes but imagine if I didn't come," Neji coldly muttered.

"Been there down that," I growled.

"What?' Neji asked, breathlessly.

"The memory," I mumbled.

"You mean you-"

"I was attacked more than raped but yes, I was sexually harassed when I was twelve," I wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Tenten, I didn't know that memory," Neji said softly.

"It's alright," I said. "Because you did come,"

I could've sworn my body suddenly inched closer to Neji's, like I felt safer there.

"We should get back to the room," Neji stated calmly, as if the conversation never happened. That's what I like about Neji. If the conversation ever got awkward he never really minded but just shrugged it off as if we never had it.

* * *

"You know this lamp works quite well," Neji commented.

I beamed. "You think? It was thirteen bucks, but I got it for twelve,"

"How'd you do that?" Neji inquired.

I shrugged. "Guess the store guy like me,"

Neji smirked. "You're in love with a clerk,"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're kidding me right...wait a sec you just made another joke! That's what? Two today! I'm so proud of you!

Neji crossed his arms. "I have a sense of humor,"

"Sure you do," I remarked. "And Ino owns a pair of jeans without holes,"

"She does not have any regular jeans?" Neji asked suddenly.

"No,"

"How exposing," He replied, shaking his head.

I smirked. "And what do you know ab- never mind. I'm going to bed,"

I crawled under the warm sheets while Neji pulled out his book.

"You already finished _Lord of the Rings_?" I asked.

"Of course,"

"Hm, well turn off the light,"

"Hn,"

"Neji," I warned.

"Fine," the light turned to shadow. "Good night Tenten,"

"Night, Neji, see ya in the morning,"

"If you're awake," Neji said.

"Shut up!

There was a low chuckle from the other side of the room. And he thinks he has a sense of humor.

**A/N That was just a random chapter I decided to write about, just to get Tenten cooled down and stuff after her attack. There was a little NejiTen in it and I know it was kind of boring but I'm racking my brain here to find stuff to write about before the dance and now...I have the perfect idea. MWAHAHA! Please review :)  
**

**I don't think I had any what do you call them? Stuff like this: (1) but if I did, send me a personal message.  
**


	9. Tea and Chocolate

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 9:

God does time fly by fast? It's been two weeks since my attack already. Oh and that test we had last week, the history one, I failed. So afterwords Neji decided to help me study and I ended getting a B+ on the retake. So that's good. Karin hasn't been bugging me lately since I showed her that I could beat the crap out of her.

So anyways, right now I'm looking at the calendar.

"Is that physically impossible!" I cried.

"It must be because it's in front of you," Neji replied.

"Yeah, but...it's been rigged," I told him crossing my arms.

"Really now," Neji said, amused.

"Yes,"

"If I may ask, how exactly?"

"No you may not ask," I argued.

He smirked. "Alright, then,"

"Hm!"

"No it comes from the back of your throat," Neji was still smirking.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't mimic my Hn if you can't do it," Neji remarked.

"What do you mean I can't do it? Anyone can to a stupid Hn." I protested.

"Do it then,"

"Hm!" I, um, attempted to hn.

"Did I not tell you it comes from the back of the throat?" Neji commented.

"You do it then, Mr. Hn!"

"Hn," Neji had his arms crossed too now.

"AGH!"

"Now, what were you yelling about just then when something was physically impossible?" Neji inquired.

"The dance is tomorrow!" I screeched.

"Yes?" Neji mused.

"Aren't they supposed to be like at the end of the year?!" I complained.

"There is one at the end of the year. There's a fall dance, the one now, and there's a spring dance. They used to have a winter dance to but then decided it was too much," Neji explained.

"Ya think!" I answered. "One dance is too much for me,"

"Can you not dance?" Neji questioned.

"Of course I can dance!" I snapped. "It's just the hair, the makeup, the dress, the-" I stopped. There were a lot of other things. But I didn't want to admit in front of Neji that I didn't have a partner.

"I get where you're going, Tenten," Neji stated, calmly.

"You do," I gulped.

"Yes," Neji replied. "You're afraid of your reputation."

_Dang he's good, because I guess all the things that I don't like add up to reputation._

"Um," I remarked.

"No one's going to scream if they see you in a dress," Neji assured.

"How do **_you _**know?" I hissed. "Have you _**seen**_ the dress?"

"It cannot be that revealing," Neji replied, coolly.

I slapped my forehead hard. "It's not revealing!" I cried.

"Then what is wrong with it?" Neji inquired.

"Nothing, even I chose it out!"

"You're right, now there is something wrong with it," Neji smirked.

"Neji!" I scolded. "You're not helping!"

"Then tell me what is wrong with the dress," Neji negotiated.

"Nothing's wrong with the dress it's the person wearing it. The fact is **_I _**don't wear dresses. What if people see me?" I chewed my nails.

Neji chuckled. "Tenten," He said. "People **_are _**going to see you,"

"I know!" I grumbled. "That's the problem,"

"And not mine," Neji replied.

"What do you mean, 'not mine'?" I cried.

"If you are self conscious about yourself in the dress that is your problem," Neji answered.

"It's not that I don't like my body, people will just think it's weird that I'm wearing a dress,"

"That's it?" Neji asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied.

"Then why the hell are you worried?" Neji remained so calm. How could he say that and remain calm- OMG I just realized that since Hinata and Neji are cousins and they have the same eyes, that means Hinata's eye's don't have any pupils either! Oh sorry, off track.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"I'm going to let you sulk," Neji retorted.

He left the room. I rolled around on the bed and started to sing random songs. My stomach was badly cramped, so I had to sing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..." then I sang it again three more times.

After that, "C-A-M-P-F-I-RE S-O-N-G song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, if you think that we can't sing it faster than your wrong it'll just help if you sing along, bumbumbum..." then I sang it faster and faster after each verse.

I was singing "This is the song that never ends," when Neji entered the room.

"Having fun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at my rolling figure, singing.

I glanced up at him after poking my stomach a few times. "Huh?"

Neji watched me for like a minute.

"What?" I asked, still rolling around.

"Nothing," Neji called from our mini kitchen. "I just think you should have some tea,"

"No," I replied, sulkily.

"I **_really _**think you should," Neji answered.

"Why?" I inquired suspiciously. "Trying to poison me?"

"No," Neji remarked. "Tea helps cramps, sulking, completely **_random _**PMS-ing...should I go on?"

"How the hell did you kn-" I was cut off.

"Tenten it's obvious," Neji informed me.

"Great," I muttered. "You know when a woman has her period,"

"Do you want the tea or not?" Neji asked.

I was still rolling around. I stopped when I heard him, thinking I must look ridiculous. "Will it make it feel better?" I inquired.

Neji nodded sharply.

"Make me a cup please," I ordered.

He spun around and walked into the kitchen, starting to make my cup.

After a couple minutes he handed me the hot substance I sat back against the head board.

"This is good," I commented.

"Hn,"

"Neji?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You're my friend right?" I questioned.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have bothered to make you tea,"

"Okay, can you go to the store and buy me some chocolate bars?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked. "Why?"

My eye twitched. "Neji!" I cried. "I have my period and when a woman has her period SHE NEEDS CHOCOLATE!!"

"Alright, I'll go. But you owe me Tenten still from when you broke the first lamp," Neji said.

"Please go and get chocolate, Neji. I'm dieing!"

"Hn, fine," Neji left the room.

"Thank you!" I called out.

* * *

"Yum, thank you, Neji," I repeated, taking a bite out of the delicious, brown, substance.

"Hn,"

It was weird, my cramp **_had _**gone away.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. It was a Friday but students had the day off for preparation of the dance. Yay!

"I don't know," Neji replied.

I pulled out my cell. **(A/N People who don't like when I put texting into the story, you can skip this if you want to I guess, but I think it might be more interesting because Tenten is asking for advice from everyone on what to do. But like I said, if some of you don't like reading the texts, then I think you can skip it. I'm not sure if I'm going to put anything important)**

Me: Heyy Sakura

Sakura: wuz up?

Me: Im scared

Sakura: 4 wat

Me: The dance

Sakura: y

Me: 4 1 i don have any1 2 go wit so ill look weird there alone

Sakura: u can hook up wit some1 there

Me: hav i not told u guys alredy dat i do not hook up

Sakura: Yes but wat else r u gonna do

Me: no idea.

Sakura: u shood come up wit somethin

Me: i cood go and ask around.

Sakura: i thot u sed u dont hook up

Me: i cood ask...lee?

Sakura: *gag* lee

Me: wats wrong wit him

Sakura: u no him

Me: ya i no him. he wuz da 1st person i tok to from dis school

Sakura: rlly?

Me: ya

Sakura: if u say so

Me: But i dont wanna ask him

Sakura: then dont

Me: But who will i go wit???

Sakura: That is ur problem.

Me: gosh u sound like Neji

Sakura: go wit him

Me: can u picture me dancin wit an ice cube

Sakura: an ice cube dat saved ur ass

Me: but we're just friends

Sakura:...alrght but wen u got no one to go wit dont come runnin 2 me

Me: Fine, bye sakura

Sakura: see ya

Hm. She was much help. Who should I ask for advice next?

Me: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes?

Me: I need help

Hinata: Wit wat

Me: the dance

Hinata: wat about it

Me: i don hav any1 2 go wit

Hinata: at all

Me: no :(

Hinata: ask neji then

Me: i cant

Hinata: y

Me: it wood be awkward and hes just a frend

Hinata: wood urathr go wit no1

Me: i'd rathr not go at all

Hinata: suit ur self

Me: Non of my frends giv good adice

Hinata: ino wuz rite about u being high maintenance

Me: :0...

Hinata: good luck wit finding someone,

Me: thanx

I have a feeling that my friends really don't want me to either go to the dance or to hook up with someone there. OR go with Neji.

Speaking of the Ice King, I glanced over at him, he was reading. There was no way I could ask him. Like I said before, it would be to awkward going with your friend, especially if your friend rarely shows emotions but happened to save your life and let you hug him several times and the next day act like nothing happened.

Me: Hey Kiba

Kiba: ya

Me: u no how u hooked up wit temari wit out even knowing her rlly

Kiba: ya

Me: wats dat like

Kiba: um its nice cuz they dont know any of the bad stuff you've don and they're just gettin 2 no u so that givs u conversation

Me: i wuz thinkin of doing that at da dance

Kiba: goin wit a random person u see

Me: yep

Kiba: sounds like fun but u got another job 2 do

Me: wat do u mean

Kiba: Neji

Him again. How come he always sneaks into the conversation.

Me: wat about him

Kiba: u got 2 keep him away from Hinata and Naruto

Me: oh ya i forgot

Kiba: uh huh

Me: dont worry i wont let him ruin their nigh

Kiba: thats good

Me: but u got 2 help me wit somethin else

Kiba: wats dat

Me: if shika wont dance we need 2 help ino get him off his lazy butt

Kiba: lol ok

Me: Thanx Kiba, bye

Kiba: alrght see u later

But I don't wanna hook up with a random person at the party!

* * *

Middle of the night...

"Psst! Neji!"

"..."

"Neji..."

"..."

"NEJI!"

"What Tenten?" Neji cried, drowsily.

"I can't sleep," I mumbled.

"And why is that?" Neji grumbled.

"Because the dance is tomorrow,"

"So," he replied.

"I'm nervous," I answered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he demanded.

"I don't know. You're the fricken genius. Come up with something!" I suggested.

"Like what?" Neji asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, I'm going back to bed then," Neji informed me.

"No wait!"

"What?" He questioned.

"Can I braid your hair?" I asked.

"Hell, no!" Neji remarked.

"Please," I asked.

"No,"

"Please," I begged.

"No,"

"Please," I whimpered.

"No,"

"Please," I pleaded.

"Will you shut up, Tenten? I'm trying to go to sleep,"

"I will if you let me braid your hair," I negotiated.

"Fine," he retorted, icily. "But make it quick."

"Thank you!" I squealed. "I just need something to keep my mind off the dance,"

I squeezed behind him on his bed, leaning on the headboard, then began to weave his hair strands together, making a tight braid.

Before I was finished, I started to get really tired all of a sudden. Neji noticed my drowsiness and guided me to my bed, then he got back into his own.

_Hehe! I his hair will now be curly in the morning. Mwahaha!_

**Aww! That was so cute.  
**

_Hey! Inner self, I'm trying to go to sleep here._

**But Neji tucked you in.**

_Um, one he did not tuck me in because I had to pull my sheets up and two, he was only doing it because he was tired._

**Yes, but he carried you over here,**

_Not really. He barely lifted me. Neji practically scooted me into my bed._

**Ahh...but now you're defending him.**

_Him?! I defending myself!_

**How so,**

_You think I like him,_

**Well, you could necessarily say,**

_Oh shut up!_

**That's no way to talk to your inner**

_I'm talking to myself tenchincally_

**Hmm...yes but remember I can try to make you do stuff.**

_What do you mean?!_

**I have a plan for you at the dance tomorrow.**

_Oh do you now?_

**Yes,**

_And you **formed **it. Am I right_

**Basically**

_What do you mean?_

**I'm just going to have you get involved.**

_Oh so you're psychic and you know whats going to happen?_

**Sort of, I know what someone else is planning.**

_Gah! You inner count me out!_

**I think not.**

_Say what now?_

**That would be most rude,**

_I don't give a shit. I don't want any crap happening to me tomorrow. Got it?_

**Hmm...too bad. I'll think about it, though.**

_But aren't you me. You are my mind. So I have a mind in my mind._

**...you know I never thought about that. Oh well. Have fun.**

_Great._

And I fell asleep on that thought.

**A/N So that was a pretty short chapter. I know the dance is coming up early but don't worry it's not the end of the story and I know exactly how they're going to admit their feelings for each other in this story so hang in there. It must be gradual. Mwahaha! Anyways thanks for reading...please review:)**


	10. The Dancing, The drunk, The hurt

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happened

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 10:

"Tenten!"

"Hm...I'm tired. Go away,"

"Tenten! Get up. _**Now**_!"

"It's Saturday,"

"I don't care,"

"Go away,"

"No, get up,"

"_**Please, **_go away,"

"Tenten get up now!"

Neji grabbed me and lifted me off the bed.

"Open your eyes,"

I moaned as they snapped open.

There Neji stood in front of me, arms across his chest, and curly haired.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" He demanded.

"Only if you kept it in," I grumbled back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He interrogated.

"Why didn't you take it out?"

"Because I was tired, Tenten, and wanted to go to sleep," Neji remarked coldly.

"Your problem," I told him, groggily.

"Get rid of it," He ordered, icily.

"Alright, come over here, Hyuuga," I drowsily stumbled over to my bag and pulled out a straightener.

"What is that?" Neji asked, still pissed.

"A straightener," I answered.

"What does it do?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Hn,"

"Get over here," I called from the bathroom.

He reluctantly followed me in, keeping his eyes firmly averted to the straightener.

"Sit down," I requested.

He stiffly sat on a stool that I pulled up.

I plugged in the cord and waited a minute for it to heat up.

Then, one by one, I pulled strands of his hair into the straightener, making them also one by on lose their curl. It was especially hard since Neji had such long hair.

"Ow," He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"You burned me,"

"Well, sorry Mr. Ice Cube, I didn't think you could get burned you're so cold," I remarked.

"Is that an insult?"

"Technically," I replied.

"I'm ignoring it," Neji retorted.

"And why is that?" I asked, continuing the straightening.

"Because you're not mad at me. You're mad because today's the dance," Neji stated, simply. All of the anger lost in his voice.

I set the straightener down. Half of his hair was finished.

"You're right," I muttered. "But what am I going to do about it?"

"Hn,"

"Yeah you Hn away," I grumbled.

Neji chuckled.

"What?" I hissed.

"You still can't do it,"

"Whatever," I said. "Do you want me to straighten your hair or not?"

It took almost an hour to get it all down but when I was finished Neji thanked me.

"But, now it's **_really _**straight," he said.

"Oh who cares, you could've taken a shower," I teased.

"I already did,"

"Hm...I didn't know I braided it that tight? Must've been tired."

* * *

"Tenten, It's almost noon and you haven't eaten anything," Neji acknowledged.

"Yeah, I know," I answered.

"Why are you so worried about the dance?" Neji inquired.

"Know what? I don't even know," I replied.

"Hn,"

"So are you going to make me something to eat?" I questioned.

"You didn't ask," Neji remarked.

"I'm you're friend, I don't need to ask," I replied, pouting.

"Alright then," Neji said smirking.

"Don't make anything gross," I ordered, narrowing my eyes.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Neji asked, his smirk never fading.

"Oh I don't know," I replied. "I don't know anything these days,"

Neji ignored that and walked into the kitchen to make me something to eat.

"You're not going to drug me this time are you, Neji?" I called from the bed.

"Shoot, you caught me Tenten," Neji answered, sarcastically.

"Another joke," I replied. "Good job, I've taught you well,"

"**_You've _**taught me well?" I heard Neji say.

I laughed. "Imagine if someone else was your roommate," I told him. "You wouldn't talk as much,"

"That's funny," Neji replied. "You wouldn't talk as less,"

"Another one, Neji!" I cried. "I'm telling you, you're on a roll,"

Minutes later, Neji came out of the kitchen with a bowl and spoon.

"Soup?" I guessed.

When I looked inside I was proven wrong. "Mac N' Cheese! Yay!"

"I believe you mean macaroni and cheese," Neji corrected.

"You and your perfect language," I stuck my tongue out. "Thanks for making it anyways,"

Forgetting about the dance, I gobbled it down.

But then it came back into mind.

"Gah! I'm supposed to meet the girls!" I cried.

"For what?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"To get ready," I answered.

"This early?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, you can asked them They told me it was a girl thing,"

"Hn,"

* * *

"Alright!" Ino squealed. We were all in her dorm room. Me, her, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari that is. (Karin was away at some other girls place)

"Oh I can't wait!" Sakura cried. They all danced around and I slapped my forehead.

"Are they always this...girly?" Temari asked.

I nodded. "I get used to it,"

"W-what do we d-do first?" Hinata inquired.

"Well," Sakura said. "Normally we do hair but since some of us can't get into our dresses without messing it up we'll have to get dressed first,"

"Has everyone taken a shower?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Oh shut up, Pig of course everyone has,"

"Forehead,"

"Pig,"

"Forehead,"

"Pig,"

"Forehead,"

"Why you Ino-pig!"

"Billboard!"

They were too busy bickering they didn't notice my hand raise slightly.

"Um, guys?" Said Temari, pointing at me.

"Agh! Tenten! You must take a shower," she accused, pointing to the bathroom.

"Alright, alright," I agreed.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my torso and one around my head.

"Good," Ino said. "Sakura, dry her hair,"

"God are you guys running a military camp around here," I grumbled, following Sakura back into the bathroom.

Since my hair was almost as long as Neji's it took a while to dry but we managed.

Finally I was out of the bathroom once more, this time only a towel wrapped around my body remained.

"I've got your dress here," Ino said, pulling out a hanger. She handed it to me and I turned around to get changed.

Once I slipped on the dress I felt it flow and immediately fell in love with it all over..

"Time for hair!" Ino cried when we were all finished getting changed.

"Yes!" Sakura joined in.

"G-girls, what sh-should I do with my h-hair?" Hinata questioned.

"Curl it," Sakura suggested.

"Now **_that _**would look cute," Temari added, smirking/smiling (it was both).

"Make sure it's **_wavy _**though," Ino said. "Literal curls only look good with long hair,"

"Don't worry," Temari told her. "I got it," She pulled Hinata away with a curling iron.

"What are you going to do Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to keep it in my buns," I said, though my hair was loose now and cascaded down my back.

"Aw...that's no fun," Ino whined.

"There has to be something we can do to it," Sakura put it.

"Oo! I got it!" Ino exclaimed. She disappeared in the bathroom. When the girl reentered the room, she was holding two baby blue butterfly clips that matched the dress perfectly. "One for each bun!"

"Perfect!" Sakura cried.

"What are you gonna do?" Ino asked Sakura, handing me the butterflies.

"Well, I'm keeping my hair the usual like Tenten, but I have this really cute, hot pink silk ribbon that I'm going to use as a headband," the pink headed replied. "It matches my dress,"

"Sweet!" Ino commented.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked the blonde.

"Keep my hair in a high ponytail but crimp it," Ino remarked.

"Yay," Sakura danced around. "Let's get started."

I reluctantly agreed to let Sakura tie my hair up in it's usual twin buns but she pulled them **_so _**tight! After she finished pulling them up, she clipped one butterfly to the base of each bun.

"There!" She said proudly.

My bangs were still hanging on each side of my head covering the right and left side of my forehead. The buns were perfectly tight and the butterflies made it look so cute. I couldn't help but squeal in delight at what my friend had done. I felt so...girly!

Hinata came into view and was so adorable. Her short hair was wavy for the most part and she a Barret. I never noticed the dress she was wearing either because she didn't show me at the shop. It was a navy blue dress, the color of her hair. It was a halter like mine but the material was pure silk. I knew she was rich. The dress was loose, but not like mine, it didn't cling to her legs either though. It flowed beautifully and brought out her skin because her hair was the same color, making her pale figure stand out perfectly, so you would look at all of her not just the dress.

"Aww!" I cried. "It's so cute!"

Temari stepped out of the bathroom wearing a drop dead sexy red dress that was familiar to the one Ino tried to get me to wear except it was a little less revealing but since Temari was older I guess she was allowed to wear more revealing dresses, but to think, she's going with Kiba, someone younger...

Her hair was in the same spiked ponytails but she didn't need another hairstyle to turn boys on in this dress.

Ino stepped out of the bathroom, her hair all crimped, made her look even hotter with her dress. The lavender clothing hugged ever curve in her body and went down a little about her ankles. There was a slit that went up to her knee, revealing a little bit of leg. On her back, where the straps were, they were formed in V's crossing over each other. And as I guess, the front show a little cleavage but not too much.

Boy Shikamaru better dance with her. He'd be mentally ill if he ignored this beauty.

Sakura's headband matched perfectly with her hot pink dress. The dress by the way was as beautiful as I remembered it. Strapless, hot pink, there was a ribbon covered in sparkles that wrapped around her small waist but didn't have a bow in the back and the dress puffed out below her hips.

"Makeup!" Ino cried.

I reluctantly followed her, but the other girls didn't seem to mind. In the end. I was wearing, shimmering lip gloss, a little mascara, some blush, eye shadow (dark at the bottom of the eye lid and gets lighter as you get closer to the eyebrow) and of course on the bottom foundation of all that was foundation. I thought it was a lot. Hinata got the same exact as me, Sakura had eye liner and light pink lipstick. Ino and Temari both had darker mascara and scarlet lipstick.

"Oh, Tenten," Ino said. "Everyone has shoes except you,"

I watched her flips through her closet when she finally pulled out a pair of baby blue high heels. Well it was hard to explain because they reminded me of sandals but had heels and straps to wrap around the ankle.

"Oh, no," I said. "You're not going to get me in those,"

"Too bad," Ino remarked. "You're not even dancing with a boy so calm down,"

She stuffed the shoes on my feet and I became a little taller and more wobbly. "You're trying to kill me aren't you, Ino," I accused.

She shrugged. "Calm down, it's not the end of the world,"

"What?" I asked. "One of my friends trying to kill me or the fact I'm going to the dance in these?"

"Ino's right," Sakura agreed. "You're overreacting,"

"Oh you'll see Sakura-Chan," I grumbled. "You'll see,"

* * *

We met the boys in the hallway at 5:45, fifteen minutes before the dance started.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Hinata-Chan," Naruto glowered. He was wearing a plain tux that was fit very loosely.

Neji stepped foreword but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. He stared at me.

"What?" I questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Neji answered, He was wearing a tux too except it was **_way _**cleaner and nicely fit than Naruto's. Neji looked good.

"Then why are you staring?" I demanded.

"I've never seen you in a dress," Neji replied.

"It's not that bad," I mumbled, angrily.

"Actually you look quite nice," Neji smirked.

I beamed. "You too!" then I paused. "But don't try to butter me up. I'm not letting you touch Hinata or Naruto,"

"I'm not buttering you up," Neji remarked, obviously amused with me as always.

"Uh huh," I said. "Then why are you smirking," I raised an eyebrow.

"It's natural," he stated.

Well, that's true.

"Hm...well you look nice too," I mumbled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

"What troublesome woman?" Shikamaru drawled.

"You need to do your bow right," she said reaching for it.

The "troublesome" woman fixed his bow.

"Hey, Kiba," Temari said, smirking. "Nice, tux,"

"Nice dress," dog boy was smirking too.

"Time to party!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"D-"

"Do you even want me to tell you?" I asked.

They stopped.

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't really said much to each other besides how they looked.

* * *

The gym was crack-a-lackin! I mean seriously there was a DJ and disco lights. Songs were switched from waltz to pop to rock to waltz to rap I mean it was everything.

I was afraid to try the punch though. Someone had told me there was a person here who had spiked it.

With Ino and everyone else, I danced alone, swinging to the beat, trying not to trip in my high heels. Now, I sat alone on the bench and watched in jealousy at all my friends who a had a partner. My head was rested on my fist as I stared, blankly at nothing.

"You're actually supposed to take it," A voice said from above.

I glanced up and there Neji was, his hand outstretched. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. (not sarcastically)

"Hn," he replied.

I grasped his hand and he pulled me away from the bench.

"Why'd you ask me to dance?" I asked as we took the floor.

"You looked rather bored sitting on the bench without a partner," Neji explained.

I blushed. "Um, yeah. But Neji?"

"Yes,"

"I'm in high heels," I complained.

"And?"

"I can't dance in high heels,"

"Would you like to take them off?" Neji's voice was dead serious.

"No," I answered.

"Alright then," Neji remarked calmly.

He put his hands on my waist and I rested mine on his shoulders. With both slowly swayed to the waltz. I glanced around at everyone else. Ino was practically hugging Shikamaru, Sakura was doing the same as Neji and I, except, Sasuke was smirking at her embarrassment, thinking it was probably cute. Hinata was blushing like crazy as she waltzed with Naruto, but always giggling softly at his missteps. Kiba and Temari were both smirking widely, not embarrassed one bit.

Every once in a while I would trip but the impact of the ground never came with Neji by me. I was always extremely embarrassed but thanked him anyways.

Finally the song was over and "Rock This Party" came on. It reminded me of when it came on when we were playing dodge ball in gym and I wasn't able to dance.

"C'mon, Neji!" I let go of him and started jumping to the beat.

"What are you doing?" Neji inquired, looking at me amused.

"I'm dancing. What does it look like?" I asked.

"But there are no moves," Neji informed me.

"Of course," I replied. "It's completely improvised, now come on!"

"I do not know what to do," Neji protested.

"Just dance to the beat ," I ordered.

Neji didn't move but he watched me go crazy.

"Rock This Party Dance Everybody Make It Hot in this party Don't Stop move your body!" (repeat)

Ino was going crazy too. We both were jumping and jumping and jumping until I slipped on my high heels and hurt myself.

Neji smirked down on me as I wailed in pain.

"I can't move my fricken foot!" I cried.

"Would you like help getting up?" Neji inquired, his smirk not fading.

"Yes please," I grumbled between gritted teeth.

He extended his hand outward, just as a slow waltz began.

"I am guessing you can't to dance again," Neji observed. Looking at my swollen ankle.

"But I wanna dance," I whined.

"You're in no condition to dance," Neji told me.

"Hm..." I pouted.

"Is there anything that you want?" Neji asked.

"Ice water," I replied. Now, I had just realized that I was really thirsty.

"Alright," He walked away to get my desire.

"That's so cute!" Ino said, holding Shikamaru's hand behind her.

"What?" I questioned.

"You and Neji," Ino replied.

"What do you mean Me and Neji?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hello?" Ino remarked. "It's obvious you guys like each other,"

"We do not!" I could feel my face getting hot.

"Sure you don't," Shikamaru butted in.

"What?" I hissed.

"I've seen the way you look at him for the last two weeks after he saved you," Shikamaru added.

"Of course," I answered, trying to stay cool. "He saved my life and I'm gratified."

"You look at Neji as if you trust him more than anything," Ino said, raising her eyebrows. "C'mon, I know you like him,"

"No I don't, I refused."

She laughed at me. "You're impossible,"

"But don't worry," Shikamaru put in. "We know Neji likes you too,"

"Hypothetically speaking," I said. "How do you know that,"

"Well, one," Shikamaru replied. "I'm a genius." I rolled my eyes. "Two, whenever your with him walking in the hallways or such, he's slightly in front of you, as if for protection,"

"**_Always_**," I commented skeptically. "I highly doubt that. Besides, do all you guys just watch Neji and I walk in the hallway,"

Ino and Shikamaru glanced nervously at each other.

"That's to troublesome," Shikamaru explained. "Ino does though and then comes to my dorm to tell me all about it,"

"Shikamaru! What kind of boyfriend are you?!" Ino scolded.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't know, but it's such a drag to try and act like a good one,"

I slapped my forehead. "You guys just told me you spy on me and all you can do is fight??? Aren't you going to explain yourselves?" I cried.

"Well," Ino remarked. "You needed a dance partner/boyfriend and besides that was so cute when Neji asked you to dance!"

"Who else was he going to go with?" I asked.

"No one," Ino answered. "You're like the only girl he really pays attention to really...well besides Hinata,"

"I'm his roommate," I quickly explained. "I get to know him more than you guys. Hinata is his cousin. She practically lives with him at home,"

"Alright," Ino said walking away with Shikamaru. "But I know you like him," she called over her shoulder.

Neji returned in about a minute with my ice water. In his other hand he was holding some punch.

Should I tell him? No. Mwahaha!!!!!!!!

I took a big sip of ice water while he gulped down his punch.

The boys suddenly coughed it all up.

"What the hell is this?" he gagged.

"It was spiked," I grinned.

"Yes,but normally I can hold my liquor," Neji replied.

"You underage drink?" I gasped.

"Not really," Neji replied. "At some of my fathers parties I'll have a small glass of wine but **_this _**is insane. **_Who _**spiked it?"

"Someone told me Anko," I remarked.

Neji grimaced. "I should have known. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well since you're **_such _**a genius," I answered. "I figured you would know,"

"Tenten," Neji said. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh,"

I narrowed my eyes. "What did you say Hyuuga?"

"Nothing," He smirked.

"That's what I-" I suddenly gasped, looking to the right behind Neji.

Naruto kissed Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What is it?" Neji asked. He turned around and saw the scene. "Why that little..." He started to march up to them.

"No!" I leaped at him but he pushed me to the ground. I cried out in pain, my ankle breaking the fall, then I tumbled down.

"Shit! It hurts!"

Neji snapped his head around to see.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry," He apologized, picking me up with both arms.

"It's alright," I muttered, pulling away but immediately leaning on him again.

"I hope you know I didn't mean to push you **_that _**hard," He told me.

"Neji," I laughed. "It's fine,"

For the next hour, we walked around from couple to couple (our friends) and talked. Finally it was ten and the party was almost over, well for us that is.

Our group was weaving in and out of **_extremely _**intoxicated students.

That's when I noticed Neji **_was _**slightly in front of me. Even though I was holding on to him for support, I was behind him. Well, I did have a sprained ankle and we were walking around with a bunch of drunks because I looked around at the other guys shielding a girl to from the drunks. Naruto was literally holding Hinata, glaring at anyone **_very _**evilly you even looked at her and had slurred speech (or was drunk).

"Hey babe!" I screeched as the guy tried to pull me close to him. Obviously he was very drunk.

"C'mon girl I just wanna play,"

I've already played and let me tell you I don't like it.

"Go hook up with some other girl," I hissed.

"Aww...but I only want you,"

"Too bad," Neji stepped in pulling me away.

"She your girl?"

"No," Neji replied. "She's my friend and also someone that doesn't like you," His tone was bitter.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I **_am _**her friend. Unlike you." Neji pushed him to the side as he made his way towards Hinata.

Naruto stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Touch her and you won't see another sunrise," He growled. "Believe it!"

Hinata held onto his hand looking at the man with terror.

The senior stared at Ino.

"Don't even think about it," Shikamaru drawled.

He turned to Temari.

"I don't need a boyfriend to take care of you," She hissed.

"Oh, thanks," Kiba said.

The blonde smirked.

"Bunch of shitheads," the senior grumbled as he left us alone.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine,"

"Good,"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," I moaned, as Neji rolled Medical Tape around my bruised foot.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You didn't sprain it though,"

"I didn't?"

"No it's just badly bruised. Really badly bruised," Neji remarked.

"Oh," I replied. "That's still bad right?"

Neji nodded. "Did you want it to be bad?"

"Of course not!" I retorted. "I'm recovering from my...last wounds," I finally finished.

Neji knew it was a touchy topic so he didn't push it.

"Well," Neji stated. "You should probably get to sleep,"

**Hello!**

_Eh! Go away. I'm having a conversation with Neji,_

**Now I know you like talking to you lov-**

_Spit it our already,_

**Did you like my plan?**

_Which was exactly what?_

**You see, I knew Anko would spike the punch.**

_How exactly?_

**We Inners tend to travel from mind to mind**

_What the hell you can actually do that?!_

**Yes,**

_Oh, god I wonder who's been in my mind._

**Well the other Inner has to let you in.**

_And Anko **let **you in,_

**No she was dreaming and if an Inner enters someone's mind when they're dreaming or asleep they only see that dream.**

_Oh, so she was dreaming of spiking the punch._

**Exactly.**

_How'd you know it was gonna come true?_

**Instinct.**

_Oh anyways. Why was it your plan to spike the punch._

**Because then there'd be drunks walking around.**

_And?_

**They're people for Neji to protect you from and then you'll realize your feelings for him!!!**

_I do not like ice cubes!_

**Suit yourself.**

_Yeah bye._

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Like I said you should probably get some sleep,"

"Why is that?" I protested. "It's going to be a Sunday tomorrow,"

"You'll see," Neji smirked.

**A/N Longest chapter, Yay! I know you guys were expecting probably a lot more NejiTen in the dance but there's another one at the end of the year so chill. I know they haven't admitted their feelings yet either but Tenten is just starting to realize it. Also, on Monday I'll be leaving for vacation in Texas. I'm not sure if this will be my last chapter until then or not. So, I will be in Texas for a week. I hope you guys can hang in there for that long. Don't worry though. I'll be coming up with some ideas while I'm there. I'm not allowed to bring my laptop unfortunately either so I'll live with my rich and psycho cousins for a week without a computer. I know you guys feel my anger. LOL! Oh and if this is my last chapter for a while, I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I can't tell you what Neji is planning. Mwahaha! Anyways... Thanks for reading, please review:) **


	11. Time With Neji

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 11:

"Please, get up,"

"No,"

"It will be worth it,"

"No,"

"I'm not playing around."

"You promise I'll like?"

"Yes,"

"Fine,"

I grumbled as I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Neji stepped aside so I could get out of bed.

Immediately as I got out I moaned in pain. My foot was killing me. I could barely move.

"Neji I can't go," I said.

"Why?'

"My foot hurts," I complained.

"I'll help you," Neji offered.

I reluctantly took his hand. He heaved me out of the bed and led me to the bathroom. Neji let me get dressed.

I slipped in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt quickly **_and _**painfully.

Neji awaited me outside of the restroom.

"Are you ready?" He inquired.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"We can go now," Neji stated.

"I s'pose so," I remarked..."My god in heaven!"

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"It's still dark out," I moaned.

"That is good," Neji replied.

"And why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Neji told me.

* * *

"**_This _**is your car?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Neji remarked, opening the door for me of the sleek black, Mercedes Benz.

I sat into the leather seats cackling. "Are you rich?"

Neji stiffened. "My uncle is, somewhat of that," He answered.

"Oh," I only replied.

The Hyuuga started up the engine and we were off to wherever the heck we were going.

"Neji?" I asked speaking my mind. "Where are we going?"

"You will see but we have to hurry," Neji said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The sun is rising,"

My eyebrow was raised. "And that's a bad thing?"

"When we get there we want the sun to just be rising," Neji explained.

"Why is that?" I pestered.

"You will see," Neji had a hint of anger in his voice.

_Sorry! I have no idea where we're going okay? How do I know if you're not going to rape me any minute...okay Neji doesn't **rape **people but still!_

I huffed laying back into my seat. Bored out of my mind, I pulled out my cell phone.

Me: Yo Sasuke u up

Sasuke: y da hell did u wake me??

Me: sorry. i don rlly no actually. neji is taking me somewhere

Sasuke: ???

Me: i know i thot that 2 but neji isn't the type 2 do u no wat

Sasuke: the ?? was 4 i didnt believe u wood get up

Me: o thanx

Sasuke: watever i'm goin back 2 sleep. it's fricken 5 am and a saturday

Me: fine, by

Sasuke: bye

Me: HINATA!

Hinata: yes

Me: wait ur up

Hinata: I wake up this early evry day

Me:??? y

Hinata: my father normally wakes me up early so i'm used 2 it

Me: o

Hinata: wat did u want

Me: don no. i'm bored cuz neji is taking me somewhere

Hinata: u don no where??

Me: No

Hinata: That is strange of neji.

Me: I know rite?

Hinata: well he wont hurt u so ur fine

Me: I know dat 2 but wat am i going 2 do the sun has not even risen

Hinata: I dont know but I'm meeting naruto soon so i hav 2 go

Me: Alright...wait naruto's up

Hinata: yes

Me: ok bye

Hinata: bye

Me: naruto

Naruto: hey ur up

Me: ya neji is taking me somewhere

Naruto: ?

Me: I dont no where

Naruto: y this early

Me: I dont know that either but neji does and he says dat it is a contributing factor

Naruto: contributing factor?

Me: no i made that up but it means dat it has 2 be at sunrise wherever we're going

Naruto: sounds romantic

Me: funny but i cant imagine neji taking a girl on a date

Naruto: Me either. and speaking of dates guess what

Me: I know. ur meeting Hinata

Naruto: how da hell did u know dat

Me: ur not the only 1 dat texts her

Naruto: o rite sorry

Me: lol its ok

Naruto: well i hav 2 go

Me: ok bye

Naruto: bye

Me: hey shikamaru

Shikamaru: get the hell away. i'm trying 2 sleep troublesome woman

Me: and u say i'm troublesome

Shikamaru: (no reply, turns off phone)

_Hehe!_

"Neji, are we almost there?" I whined.

"Yes," he replied monotonically.

"Yay!" I chorused. Neji pulled the car over and took the key from the ignition.

"We're here," he stated.

"Great!" I cried, then stopped. "Where exactly is here?"

"C'mon," Neji motioned for me to follow and I limped after him.

Neji led me through some courtyard. I couldn't really describe it. There were lots of stone statues but this was no graveyard.

The lavender eyed boy paused in front of a very large stainless steel, church-like structure. It reminded me of a monument. (1)

"In there?" I asked.

"Yes," he remarked.

I followed him in through a very nice glass door. The entire room was pitch black.

"Neji, I can't see anything. What is this place?" I inquired.

"Wait a few minutes," Neji instructed.

So I sat on a stone bench in the corner. It was one of those pearl white colored benches that looked as if they belonged in Greek mythology.

After losing almost all my patience, a burst of light shot through one of the stainless steel windows.

The shimmering danced along the walls and more colors parades through the gaps of windows.

It was a huge and beautiful light show pretty much.

"Neji! It's amazing!" I commented breathlessly as I watched a rainbow pattern illuminate parts of the room.

"I thought that you would like it," Neji answered.

I didn't reply though. I was to mesmerized by the beauty of the light.

Finally, when the sun had fully risen, the church-like building was filled with various colors that shone brightly from wall to wall.

"Why's you take me to this today?" I asked Neji.

"It only happens once a year," Neji replied.

"Really?" I said. "It's so bright. How do you know about this place?"

I didn't miss Neji's body give a slight jolt. "My father used to take me here when I was very young," He finally answered.

Desperately, I tried to lighten the mood. "Well," I remarked. "Your dad sure knew his stuff about design and beauty because this place is amazing!"

Neji smiled (not smirked). "Yes, I think so too,"

"You were **_so_** right," I spoke up after a long silence. "This was **_so_** worth it,"

* * *

We had stayed for about another ten minutes before deciding it was time to leave.

Neji and I were walking to the car when my stomach let out and obnoxious growl.

"Perhaps I should take you to eat?" Neji suggested.

"No," I replied, turning slightly red. "It's fine,"

Neji arched an eyebrow when my stomach let out another groan.

"Okay fine," I gave up. "Maybe a small bite,"

Neji smirked. "Alright," he answered. "I have a place in mind,"

* * *

"_Tino Balducci's_?" I asked, both eyebrows raised. (2)

"Yes," Neji replied, calmly.

"Sounds gay," I said.

Neji looked at me. "Sounds like you're not hungry,"

"What?" I asked. "No, no, I was just making a small useless comment,"

Neji chuckled. "Now you just admitted how hungry you are,"

"Can we just eat?" I demanded.

"Sure," He remarked, opening the door for me.

"You're so kind," I thanked him.

A waitress seated us and handed us each menus.

"Don't worry, Neji," I said once we were settled in. "If she tries to flirt with you I can deal with it,"

"Why do you care," Neji asked, keeping his voice flat and probably uncaring.

"You have no idea how annoying it is," I said, pissed.

"For me?" Neji asked.

"For **_everyone_**," I corrected. "Remember how pissed everyone was at _La Grapevine_?"

"Yes I do," Neji replied.

"Ha," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

Neji smirked at me, amused.

"Alright then. To get off the topic. What are you having?" He asked.

"Steak and cereal," I joked.

"I believe you stole my idea," Neji remarked.

"Oh you want a patent for that?" I questioned, laughing.

"No. What are you really having?" Neji questioned.

"French toast," I answered."What are you having?"

"Eggs," Neji stated.

"'Kay," I replied.

The waitress came back and thank god she wasn't interested in Neji or I'd be pissed again.

The food didn't take long to come and in moments I was munching down the french toast.

"What?" I asked. Neji was staring at me.

"You eat very fast," the boy commented.

"I'm hungry," I answered, swallowing another bite.

"You admitted once more that you need food," Neji also took in a scoop of scrambled eggs.

I cringed. "Lay off okay? I was trying to be polite,"

Neji held his hands in front of him. "I'm not insulting you," he informed me.

I gulped down some orange juice. "Good,"

There was another awkward silence. I wanted to break it but didn't know how.

Finally Neji did. He pulled out his pocket.

The waitress came by and he handed her a wad of bills.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Paying,"

"No," I argued. "I'll pay,"

Neji chuckled. "I brought you so I pay. Got it. Besides," he added. "If you wanted to fight me for it I'd win,"

"What makes you say that?" I interrogated, my face crimson.

"You can't even walk properly," Neji explained.

My eye twitched. "I can too walk!" I cried, getting up to prove my point.

I ended up falling straight into the ice cube himself.

"What were you saying?" He questioned, putting my upright.

"Let's just go," I said through clenched teeth, hopping towards the door.

* * *

"You're alive!" Ino exclaimed as I walked into the dorm.

"Yes I am," I replied.

"Hinata told me you had gone somewhere with Neji," Ino said. "I was quite worried.

The rest of the girls were sprawled out across the bed.

I sweat dropped. "No kidding,"

"Hinata," Sakura started. "You never told us how it went with Naruto,"

"I-it was fine," Hinata stammered, smiling.

"What'd you guys do?" Ino bobbed her eyebrows up and down.

"Ino!" Temari slammed her forehead with her palm. "Hinata's not a slut!" Hinata squeaked at the thought.

Ino shrugged. "I was just making conversation,"

Sakura suddenly started to jump excitedly after that. "OOH! You gave me an idea!" She cried.

"What?" we all questioned.

"SLEEPOVER!"

The girls shrieked. "OMG!" Ino screeched that's the perfect idea.

Temari smirked. "I agree," it sounded devious.

"And wanna know what else we can do?" Ino asked us.

I covered my eyes. "What?"

"Boys," Ino cackled.

"Yes! Sakura chanted.

"I've n-never had a c-co-ed sleepover," Hinata stuttered.

"Trust me," Sakura explained. "It's just the guys. Besides Naruto'll be there."

Hinata still looked uneasy.

"Look," Temari clarified. "It's not like you're sleeping with them or anything. They'll be on the other side of the room,"

"What if Karin comes back?" I piped up.

"Oh please," Ino replied. "She's never here anymore. Probably roams the halls at night searching for guys,"

"Okay," I finally agreed.

"But Tenten," Sakura told me gravely.

"What?" I inquired.

"You will have to perform a difficult task,"

"What?" I repeated.

"You must get Neji to come,"

* * *

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please with sugar on top?"

"What?"

"PLEASE!" I felt like sobbing at his feet.

"No," Neji remarked calmly.

I rolled up my sleeve. "You wanna get messy?" I snapped.

"It's rude to hurt a woman, especially a disabled one," Neji told me, slightly smirking.

"But why not?"

"Because I do not feel like it," Neji answered.

"Why?" I repeated.

"There is no time to prepare. You should have told me in advance," Neji reasoned.

"It's noon," I said flatly. "That's enough time,"

"I do not think it is," Neji argued.

I practically strangled him. "Neji do it for me! It will be awkward be around all the couples. I need someone who isn't with another person!"

Neji pondered over this. "I suppose it **_would _**give me something to do,"

"Yes!" I cried in triumph.

"Under one condition," he added.

"What?"

"No one is going to have sexual intercourse," Neji said coldly.

"No one as in Hinata?" I asked.

"Exactly,"

"Whatever," I replied. "I'm there for her even if you don't go which you are,"

"Fine,"

* * *

Eating lunch Neji prepared for me, I took out my cell.

Me: I got him to go!

Sakura: Gr8! how

Me: I agreed 2 protect hinata from naruto

Sakura: neji thinks naruto is gonna rape hinata

Me: ya

Sakura: that is sad. he cannot c that his cousin and naruto r madly in love and naruto wood never hurt hinata

Me: wat a wonderful statement

Sakura: its true

Me: entirely

Sakura: so r u packed

Me: not yet, i'm eating lunch

Sakura: yum wat r u having

Me: spaghetti 

Sakura: u can make that

Me: No neji made it

Sakura: o i never thot u wer a cook

Me:...thanx

Sakura: hey just speaking my mind.

Me: ok. good talking 2 u

Sakura: alrightm bye

Me: by

* * *

I stuffed my sleeping bag in as best as I could.

"Neji!" I called. "Help me with this!"

The boy strutted over. "With what?" he questioned.

"Sleeping bag," I grumbled, still trying to zip up over the cushiony blanket.

He moved my hands away with his and stuffed the sleeping bag in with a very hard push.

"How the hell did you do it?" I asked, looking at the overstuffed bag.

Neji shrugged. "I'm not weak," he explained.

"What?" I spat.

"Kidding," he answered chuckling.

"Hmph. Are you all set?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"This is going to be great," I stated, putting the room key in my pocket.

"Hn,"

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Like I said before, I was in San Antonio, Texas and man was it hot I mean seriously. 100 degrees like everyday. One way to some it up, I've never gotten so many injuries in just under a week. My lip, both sides of my hips, and my knees all have bruises along with some small ones along my arms. Also the skin rubbed off my fingertips on each of my hands so when I bent them small lines started to appear on them and small cuts started to appear. Also, I cuts on both arms and my entire body is sore, but all in all. I got the chapter done! YAY! Please review :)**

**(1) The Greek root word (I think Greek) Mon as in monument, means remember or remind**

**(2) Tino Balducci is a character's name of someone in a computer game I have.  
**


	12. Sleepover!

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 12:

I wrapped my knuckles against Ino's door. My over night bag was slung over my right shoulder and Neji stood behind me.

The blonde squealed with delight as the door swung open, revealing the room. "Yes! I thought you weren't going to come after a while!"

I took a glance in the room and everyone was there. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino (duh), Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, and Kiba. They greeted both Neji and I.

The lavender eyed boy stepped past me and set his things on the floor. I did the same.

"So what are we gonna do?" I questioned.

"I brought this!" Naruto snatched his backpack and yanked something from it.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She can't see it dobe," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto held the thing in front of my face. I squinted and got a glimpse.

It was a movie called, _The Puppetmaster. _(1)

"Interesting," I commented. "What's it rated?"

"X," Naruto remarked, deviously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of an X rated movie,"

"I have," Temari butted in. "They don't sell them. Where did you get that?"

"I have my sources," Naruto was still grinning devilishly.

"I don't even wanna know," I replied.

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto.

"So is it X rated for you know what?" Sakura asked. "Or for scariness?"

"Both," Naruto replied, proudly.

"Sounds interesting," Neji said coldly. It was obvious he was trying to be sarcastic.

"It is!" Naruto argued.

"You've seen it before?" Kiba inquired.

"No," Naruto admitted. "but if it's X rated it's cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "In your world,"

"So are we gonna watch it or not because I'm bored of your arguing," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Of course we're watching it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hn," It was both of the ice cubes (Sasuke and Neji).

Kiba, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were sprawled out upon the bed while Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and I sat at the foot of the bed on the carpet.

Then the movie started.

"Oh you guys are gonna be scared," Naruto told us as the previews were showing.

"Please," I said. "I'm **_good _**with horror movies,"

I think.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" I cried in agony. "He goes through the door and you follow!"

"Shh!" Ino hissed, but she was practically in Shikamaru's lap...okay not practically she **_was _**in his lap. Naruto was shielding Hinata's eyes while Kiba was hiding behind Temari. Sakura wasn't saying anything at the horror scene along with her boyfriend, Sasuke.

We all shrieked as the dude cut off the girls fingers one by one and I found myself scooting closer to Neji.

The action did not go unnoticed by him. He smirked.

"What were you saying about not being scared?" He whispered quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," I said wincing, as I heard the scream of the girl being burned alive. I slid a little closer to the long haired kid. "This is a different horror movie,"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked, tearing my eyes from the screen.

"No," he replied simply. There was no hesitation in his voice. He wasn't lying. How the hell wasn't he scared?!

"Why not?" I hissed.

"It's not real," Neji answered.

"Shut up!" Temari cried, her eyes glued to the television.

I turned back to Neji.

"How do you know?"

"Because," he reasoned. "These people are actors and this movie was created by a director/producer,"

I flinched, watching the girls boyfriend cry in pain when he saw his girls mangled body on the floor.

"But doesn't that disturb you?" I asked very faintly.

"Yes it does," Neji replied, still not scared.

I didn't notice at the time but maybe I scooted just a teeny bit closer to Neji so our body's were touching.

"Ino stop crying," Shikamaru ordered.

"But did you see that guy look at his dead girlfriend?" Ino sobbed.

Shikamaru sighed, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Of course," he patted the blonde's back.

I looked at my friend with jealousy. _**She **_had someone to comfort her. **_Sakura _**had someone, **_Hinata _**had someone...**_Kiba _**had someone, though I bet he wasn't really scared and was just trying to get attention from Temari. Why didn't **_I _**have someone. My best friend (Neji) only said this wasn't real. How comforting is that???

"You look angry," Neji observed, staring at me through the light of the TV that illuminated my face.

"Yeah," I retorted. "The boyfriend just left her there," I lied.

"You get this angry over a movie?" Neji asked.

I tried to get more into the lie. "Hell yeah," My enthusiasm wasn't as high as it needed to be. In fact it was low so that damn genius could tell I was lying.

"Why are you lying?" Neji inquired, calmly.

"How do you know I'm lying?" I whispered.

"Because I've heard you say 'Hell yeah!' before and I know when you 'mean' it," Neji explained.

_Damn genius._

**Come on tell him whats wrong!**

_Hell no!_

**...Now you have enthusiasm. Anyways yes!**

_Why?_

**Because he'll comfort you.**

_You're damn wrong._

**How do you know**

_Because he's a fricken ice cube!_

**He comforted you after you were practically raped.**

_...that's different._

**How so?**

_Because that was real you idiot!_

**This is technically real...**

_Not._

**Fine, if you tell him what's wrong and he _doesn't _comfort you, I'll leave you alone for a week.**

_And if he does? _

**You have to kiss him.**

_Hell no. Why would I do that?_

**Because you like him.**

_How do **you **know?_

**I _am _you.**

_So. maybe _**you **_like him then._

**That means you like him too.**

_Shut up!_

**What it's the truth!**

_I do not have crushes on ice cubes._

**You're right.**

_I am?_

**You fall in _love _with ice cubes!**

_I do not love Neji!_

**Sure?**

_Yes!_

**Then why are you so close to him you guys are touching?**

_Cause I'm scared._

**You could've closed your eyes.**

_Shut the hell up already._

**Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

_Hn. Whatever._

**Neji's right. You do do it wrong.**

_I thought you left._

**Now I'm leaving.**

_Thank god._

"Tenten?" Neji's whisper brought me to life.

"What?' I finally asked.

"Are you scared stiff?" I could sense the amusement in his voice.

"No," I said defensively.

"Why are you not moving?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "I was daydreaming,"

Another shriek came from the TV. I winced.

I glanced nervously across the room. Every one was cuddling next one another...besides Neji and I. The pit of my stomach gave a lurch and I longed to hold someones hand.

After about five minutes, I was like Temari, my eyes glued to the screen. It was a bloody horror fest but I couldn't help but watch.

But, when the chainsaw cut off one of the girls' heads, I leaped into Neji's lap.

"Hn,"

"D-did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"A-aren't you disturbed?" I demanded.

"Not necessarily,"

"Gah," I moaned. I couldn't get the rolling head out of my mind and the crunching of spines and bones.

"Um, Tenten,"

"Yes?"

"You're hurting my legs,"

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized, crawling of him, slithering away.

"Scared much?" He asked.

"You bet," I remarked, closing my eyes and trying to think of nice fluffy bunnies.

* * *

"Wasn't that like the scariest movie you've ever seen?" Naruto asked excitedly. The lights were all on now.

None of the boys seemed bothered but the **_girls_**scared stiff.

"Don't tell me you were **_scared_**, Ino?" Shikamaru asked her.

Ino flipped her hair nervously. "Of course not," she replied. Shika knew she was lying.

"Th-that was very s-scary," Hinata stammered.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, concerned. He grabbed her hand and she smiled faintly.

"O-of course,"

"Alright, alright," Temari cut in. "Enough of this. What are we gonna do now?"

Ino shook off the movie and gave a devious grin.

Sakura returned the smile.

"Truth or dare," they said in unison.

"What a drag," Shikamaru complained. "Is that all girls ever do at sleepovers?"

"Listen lazy ass," Ino ordered. "Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean you're calling the shots here alright?"

"Jeez, troublesome woman," Shikamaru rested his hands on his fist.

"So who's going first?" Kiba cried, happily.

"Oo! I will!" Sakura answered. "Temari! Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to...run up and down the hallway screaming "I had sex with a chicken" for twenty seconds," Sakura smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Temari was also grinning. "Watch me,"

From the hallway we could hear muffled screams of, "I had sex with a chicken, I had sex with a chicken,"

Temari reentered the room. "That was rather fun," She said. "Ino, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sleep on top of Shikamaru tonight," Temari requested.

"What?" Shika cried. "She weighs like a 100 pounds!"

"More than that," Ino said happily. "Alright. It's not like I'm making out with him or anything. Besides now I won't worry about that murderer coming to get me tonight,"

"Kiba? Truth or Dare?" Ino questioned.

"Hell! A dare of course!"

"Have a wrestling match with Temari and see who can take each other down first," Ino squealed with delight.

"Um," Kiba said.

"But there are rules," Ino continued. "No kicking, punching, biting or pulling of the hair. Just tackle,"

"Okay," Kiba was now enthusiastic.

Temari smirked. "Bring it on,"

They were at it, tackling each other to ground. The two rolled around for a couple minutes but Temari managed to pin Kiba to the floor.

"Damn you're tough," She commented, then held out a hand to help him up.

Kiba gratefully took it. "Good to know I'm a challenge," he replied. "Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke remarked, fearlessly.

Kiba chuckled. "I dare you to kiss Sakura,"

Sakura turned a bright pink, her cheeks were the color of her hair.

Sasuke pulled her close and laid a soft one on her lips.

Sakura was shivering all over.

When Sasuke recovered he asked, "Naruto Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Believe it!"

"Kiss Hinata," Sasuke was doing the right back at ya...except why with Naruto?

Neji shifted uncomfortably next to me. I snatched the sleeve of his shirt. "I swear to god Neji," I grumbled. He hesitated before relaxing.

Hinata's cheeks were also red, she was blushing like mad.

Naruto kissed her very softly, because she was so gentle. The raven haired girl kissed back too. It was adorable. But only lasted about four seconds.

"Tenten! Truth or Dare?" Naruto finally questioned.

"Dare," I remarked.

"I dare you to give one of your bras to a random guy!" Naruto cackled evilly.

"You're fricken kidding me right?" I asked. "Like, damn kidding me?"

"No,"

"Bitch," I mumbled rummaging through my bag to find an extra bra.

"You're going to do it?" Neji asked.

"Yep," I replied. "and I've got the perfect dare for someone next,"

* * *

I burst through the door out of breath.

"You're back fast," Ino said.

"There, *huff* trying *huff* to get my number," I gasped, leaning against the door.

"So now you know what fans are like?" Neji asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Ice Cube," I grumbled, taking a seat. "Shikamaru...Truth or Dare?"

"Well, a dare would be too troublesome but so would be going through all of your protests when I say truth, so dare," Shikamaru answered.

"Good," I grinned. "I dare you too run around the school twice in your boxers, lazy ass,"

"You love torturing me don't you?" Shikamaru inquired, getting up. "See you guys in ten minutes."

Shikamaru did reappear in exactly ten minutes. The fricken genius could calculate his running pace at this time of night.

"Alright, Neji," Shikamaru's face was slightly crimson from the run. "Truth or Dare,"

Neji smirked. "Truth,"

"What the hell?" Ino cried.

"You heard," Neji still had that smile playing his face.

"Fine," Shikamaru groaned. "Whose your best friend,"

Neji took a few moments to ponder this.

"That's so lame!" Temari and Sakura shrieked.

"Tenten probably," Neji finally answered.

My heart probably jumped a million miles in my chest and I was speechless. I mean, he was **_my _**best friend but I didn't know I was **_his _**best friend.

Everyone glanced at each other for a few moments.

"Hinata?" Neji asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth,"

"Do you like Naruto more than a friend?" Neji inquired.

"Y-yes nii-san," Hinata stuttered.

Neji sighed. "I feared that." he then turned to Naruto. "If I find anything's happened to her,"

Naruto nodded. "I wouldn't hurt her to save my life," he swore.

"Good,"

"S-Sakura, Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare, please," Sakura remarked.

"U-um, I dare you t-to eat the curry in the r-refrigerator." Hinata said.

"Hinata you devil," Sakura's eyes were wide with fear.

"What's wrong with curry?" I inquired dumbfounded.

"It's like the spiciest curry of Japan," Kiba explained.

"Hm," I said. "Interesting. Well, go on Sakura,"

Sakura took out the bowl from the mini fridge and slowly dipped a spoon into the red substance. She gulped.

Finally, the pinkette manage to slip the spoon into her mouth. Steam and heat radiated throughout her body.

We all sweat dropped. This was not good.

"Water!" She screeched scrambling up and chugging a water bottle down to the last drop. The girl gasped for air.

"I don't have to have the whole thing?" She asked.

"O-only half," Hinata smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Finally, Truth or Dare was over and we decided to get some sleep.

"Alright," Ino announced. "I declare no one gets the beds. That's why I had you all bring sleeping bags."

We ended up moving the beds and TV to the other side of the room and arranged our sleeping bags in a circle. From my side to the right went Me, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru. (Ino had to sleep in Shika remember?).

Finally when we were all settled in it was one in the morning.

The images of the movie were still playing in the back of my mind but I felt safe next to Neji, whoa wait what? Did I just admit that? Out of all the people in the room I was glad Neji was here? He's my best friend of course I'm glad...right?

Slowly the bloody pictures faded away and I drifted off.

But about an hour later I was woken up by a familiar bitchy voice.

"ALRIGHT PARTY'S OVER!"

**A/N MWAHAHA! How do ya like that cliff hanger. I feel evil. Anyways I bet you can guess who that is but what's gonna happen next? I know! So, have you started to notice that they're slowly starting to realize that they like each other? Don't worry. Like I said before in a previous chapter. I know exactly how they're going to admit their feelings and the time shall come soon! So thanks for reading and please review :)**

**(1) The Puppetmaster is not a real movie. It's just something I made up.  
**


	13. Taken

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 13:

I gasped for breath as I felt something tight wrap around my neck. Desperately I tried to pry Karin's fingers from me but was **_very _**unsuccessful.

"**_You're _**his damn best friend," She hissed, hovering over me.

"Let me go," I gagged.

The pressure on my neck increased.

Suddenly, there was another tug at my throat but Karin ceased hanging onto it and fell backwards. A certain long haired Hyuuga stood in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked Karin coldly.

"Killing that bitch," Karin spat.

"Since you were very kindly eavesdropping, you know then that, that bitch," he pointed to me. "Is my best friend and if you tried to kill her over that," the teen paused. "I wouldn't hesitate to fight a girl,"

"You wouldn't," Karin gasped. "I'm your lover!"

"You're his stalker," Ino grumbled from the corner.

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch," Karin responded.

"No," Ino answered just as quickly. "You weren't. But since this is my party I'm calling the shots,"

"Since this is **_my _**room," Karin started.

"**_Our _**room," Ino corrected.

"Shut the hell up," Karin ordered.

"Make me,"

"This is not solving anything," I stated.

"Yeah," Naruto joined in. "We'll just have to physically remove the redhead from the room. Believe it!"

"Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"Oh no," Naruto cut him off. "Do **_not _**give me some fricken genius explanation that I don't need!"

Shika shrugged. "Whatever you say. But what I was going to **_clearly _**state, this **_is_** Karin's room, so we'll get in trouble if we kick her out of her own damn dorm,"

"So you want her to stay?" Kiba asked.

"No," Shikamaru argued. "I want to stay away from a sleepy Tsunade coming out of bed to yell at us,"

We sweat dropped. This was not good.

"Listen you fucking whores," Karin grumbled. "I'm only here for Tenten,"

"No," Neji protested.

"What?" Karin scoffed. "You think you can stop me?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "If I can beat Tenten up, and Tenten can beat you up...it's the same as saying if a is greater than b and b is greater than c than a is greater than c," he smirked.

"I don't know what the hell that means but I surely can assure you **_I _**won't be beating you up," Karin grinned deviously.

The smirk was wiped clean off Neji's face.

Everyone else in the room went quiet.

Suddenly, huge men burst through the window. The glass shattered everywhere and we all ducked, shielding our eyes.

I felt a sharp pain engulf my right leg. Scared, I glanced down and spotted a piece of glass wedged into my flesh. I gasped.

No one noticed though. Screams were filtering throughout the room. Ino's shrieks were the loudest followed by Sakura's. Hinata gave little squeaks and Temari was punching some random dude in the head. I tried to ignore the pain, as I saw my friends fight.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist. I struggled against them but it only lodged the piece of glass into my skin further.

_Dammit!_

"Let go you damn idiot!" I shrieked, trying to bite his hand that was circled around my neck. I was still recovering from being choked too. Also the pain in my bruised foot was increased and I swear you could see the throbbing through the slipper.

I barely even noticed that he was making his way towards the door. I did the only thing a girl being kidnapped would do.

"God dammit help!" I cried. "Neji!" He was the only person I wanted.

I searched throughout the room and spotted the boy. Some of his hair cascaded down his face as a very small pool of blood piled by a part of his head.

_Damn they knocked him out cold! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

I racked my brain for a plan, then suddenly thought of Shikamaru. Grasping the edge of the doorway so I didn't completely leave, I looked for Shika, He was also laying unconscious on the floor.

The only people left were Ino and Sakura, whose screams could wake up Rip Van Winkle (1). Shit! I thought that Sasuke and Kiba were like Kun Fu Panda and Temari she should've been able to beat the crap out of these guys...and poor Hinata. Naruto will try to kill these people when he wakes up and finds they knocked out his girlfriend.

Finally, the dude, unfortunately I should say, managed to pry my fingers from the door. He slung me over his back and his minions followed, obviously successful in knocking out my pinkette and blonde friends.

_Double dammit!_

I screamed at the top of my lungs until I felt my mouth get dry. We were now leaving the building.

_Shit! Why can't anyone here my fricken screams?!_

"Shut up!" Karin commanded from behind me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I questioned.

Karin motioned to one of the man. He grabbed the glass that was still in my leg and twisted it.

My face show my distortion. I could barely breathe, the pain was so intense. I cried out in agony.

"Now behave and I'll keep you alive," Karin hissed through her teeth.

Now, I felt fear creep up through my spine. How the hell did she get all these buff guys...of course. It was too obvious. She slept with them. Traded sex for kidnapping or doing her dirty work.

_Damn that slut! How can someone want Neji that bad???_

I was thrown into the backseat of a pearl white van.

"Jeez," I heard Karin say, getting into the front of the vehicle. "I sent a fuckin' rapist after her and she still stays with Neji-Kun,"

"Actually," I cleared my throat. "That brought us closer together. That was the night we became true friends,"

"Your lying!" Karin argued. "Boys! Find some duct tape so you can shut her mouth and bind her wrists. She's annoying me."

While the guys searched for duck tape, I grasped the edge of the glass, cutting my fingers in the process, and yanked it out of my skin, letting out a howl of pain.

"Shut up," One of the men said. stripping a piece of tape over my mouth. I squirmed in protest but was no match for his strength.

He also duct taped my hands behind my back and pushed me to the corner in the back.

"Where are we going?" A guy asked.

"The warehouse," Karin said, turning the wheel sharply and throwing me against a wall opposite from where I was sitting.

_That's original, _I thought irritably. _In what movies to the bad guys **not **have a warehouse? _I kept my thoughts to myself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Karin's **_warehouse_**.

Some dude yanked me from the ground and pushed me out, guiding me roughly into the building. Windows were shattered, doors were broken, it was typical.

"What room?" he asked, still having his hands on my shoulder, squeezing unreasonably hard.

"213," Karin remarked.

I was led to the room. Another typical site. It was pitch black with no furniture except for a wood chair sitting in the middle of the room.

"Get in there bitch," the guy grumbled, pushing me in and locking the door.

_What with the bitch calling today???_

I frowned under the duct tape.

_Who you callin' bitch, bitch!_

I had to admit. I was a little frightened that they were going to try to beat the crap out of me. Also I was very hungry and I highly doubted Karin had the heart to feed me. Plus I was pissed off because Karin was going through all of this just to get me away from Neji. Who the hell does that?!

Hn. So what do I do now?

**Hey you did it right!**

_Yeah of course I did it right. I'm under fricken duct tape._

**Hmm...You got a point**

_So what do you want?_

**Um, to let you know we're in trouble.**

_You're damn right we are. Thanks for notifying me._

**Yeah I thought so too.**

_So what the hell do we do?_

**Don't ask me.**

_So you just called to talk to me?_

**No, to calm you down.**

_I'm not hysterical._

**No but you're not thinking straight, girl.**

_How do _**you **_know?_

**How many times to I have to tell you. I **_**am **_**you!**

_Then you wouldn't be thinking straight either!_

**We're separated...technically.**

_Yeah, yeah, I don't wanna hear it._

**Hmph**

_Just go away_

**Who else are you going to talk to?**

_I'll figure that out later._

**Yeah right.**

_Hn. Do you like...cheese?_

_

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V.

Neji felt dizziness overwhelm him as he slowly opened his eyes. The dried up pool of blood by his head caught his eye and he immediately bolted up.

"Tenten," the boy muttered, noticing that the twin bun haired girl was missing.

Neji shook Sasuke and Kiba at the same time, for they were unconscious next to each other.

"Wake up," He ordered.

Drowsily Sasuke came around.

"What the hell?" he murmured, shaking his head.

Kiba was harder to get up but with Sasuke to help him, Neji managed to get him up.

The boys finally got everyone awake.

Neji then posed the questioned, "How do we get Tenten back?"

"Who knows," Sakura answered, rubbing her eyes. "We don't even know where she is,"

"Yeah," Ino put in. "I can barely stand with this headache,"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Temari demanded. "I bet Tenten is in way more pain than us!"

"Y-yes," Hinata agreed.

Neji acknowledged his cousin. "Hinata-sama are you alright?"

"Yes, Neji," Hinata didn't look too well though, her face was paler than usual.

"Hello?" Temari asked. "Tenten?"

"Yes but last time I checked we didn't know what to do," Neji snapped.

"This is getting us nowhere," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well, what do you wanna do you lazy ass genius?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"Well," Shikamaru explained. "We could find some way to get it out of Karin's friends because I'm **_guessing _**that she has **_someone _**who knows where she is that's not with her,"

That put the gang of friends into thought.

"Ami!" Sakura and Ino concluded in unison.

"Ami-who?" Temari inquired.

"She's the **_co_**-leader of the Neji Hyuuga fan club," Sakura informed.

"Hmm..." Temari said. "That's some kick-ass thinking,"

She got up and went to the door. Kiba grabbed her hand. "Don't kill the girl alright?" he told her.

"Oh you guys are coming with," Temari was smirking.

"You bet!" Naruto added, jumping up.

"Excuse me!" a voice interrupted from behind them.

There standing in the door was the green bowl cut haired boy.

"I would like to help save the youthful flower, Tenten," Lee announced.

"Sure!" Naruto cried. "We need all the hands we can get!"

"How great this is," Lee stated. "I shall help. YOSH!"

Some of them sweat dropped (Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Hinata)

"He's cool like that," Kiba commented, grinning madly.

The rest just simply nodded.

* * *

The band of teens made their way through the night, down the stair case and into the office.

"I'm tired," Ino complained.

"I'm so pissed that you won't shut up," Temari snapped back.

They were almost to the office now.

"Easy for you to say," Ino told her. "You probably stay up all night like this anyways,"

"How do you know that?" Temari demanded.

Ino shrugged. "Just a comeback,"

"Would you shut the hell up already?" Sakura cried.

"Yeah," Ino answered, Temari nodding.

Naruto opened the door to the dark office. "Search for a file cabinet," he whispered hoarsely.

Neji nodded and immediately found one.

"Man," said Kiba. "You have an eagle eye,"

"Hn,"

Neji opened the files and searched through the names, in the A's. He found Ami and opened it.

Naruto peeked over his shoulder. "C'mon lemme see!"

"I'm not looking at her records," Neji informed him.

"Aww..." Naruto protested.

Neji flipped through and found her room number. He gave a slight gasp.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, joining his side and looking downward.

"How is it that she has no roommate?" Neji questioned aloud.

Sakura squinted. "Because her records are so **_bad_**," She remarked. "It was mostly from spending time with Karin,"

"Hey how's you get so smart?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"She's **_looking _**at the record, dobe," Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Te-"

"Do you want me to tell you?" Sakura interrupted.

"No," Naruto sank down.

"Hn,"

"My comrades," Lee proclaimed. "It is most unyouthful to be observing someone else's records of behavior,"

"We're looking for the room number," Ino justified, also looking over Neji's shoulder.

"Number 612 A," He said.

"What are we waiting for?" Temari asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied. "Let's go,"

* * *

The group approached the door cautiously.

"Sh-should we knock?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes," Temari said devilishly.

She wrapped her knuckles on the wood.

The door slowly creaked open.

A purple haired girl appeared. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"We want answers," Ino told her.

"What the hell do you mean?" She asked.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asked coldly.

Ami face turned pale. "H-how do you know about that?" She asked.

"Um, we were having a sleepover with her," Sakura remarked.

"Oh," Ami only replied.

"So where is she?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Ami said.

"Really?" Temari asked, raising a fist.

"Because there's nine of us and on of you," Kiba joined in.

"Um," Ami answered. "Karin said something about 172nd of Takashi?" she suggested.

"Thanks," Temari tried to give a warm smile, but behind was a devil.

"Th-that went well," Hinata stammered.

"Hn," the ice cube commented.

"So what do we do now?" the blonde (ino) asked.

"Anyone up for a drive?" Temari was spinning keys are her Index finger.

"Let's do this! YOSH!" Lee cried.

The others sweat dropped.

"That was strange," Sakura said.

"I agree," Ino chimed in, wincing.

"Can we go?" Shika asked.

"And you're the lazy ass..." Ino muttered.

"I'm also the smart one," the pineapple-headed boy responded.

"So," Ino crossed her arms over her chest.

Temari cleared her throat. "Let's-go!" She cried slowly.

"C'mon!" Naruto called a thousand miles ahead. "Let's get Tenten-chan back!"

"Alright,"

"Yeah,"

"O-okay,"

"I'm ready,"

"Cool,"

"Right,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Let's go,"

"Hn,"

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V.

The door slowly creaked open. I know, creepy right?

"Hello," a bitchy voice muttered. "Come on guys," she called from behind her.

Two men stepped out from back.

Karin moved towards the chair. "Sit," she ordered.

"Make me," but it came out as a mumble through the tape. The dumb slut seemed to understand though.

"Fine, Danny!" the guy named Danny snatched me up and forced me onto the wood. He grabbed my wrists (which were bound) and put them over the back of the chair. He then took another strip of duct tape and wrapped it around my body so I couldn't move.

"There," Karin commented, happily. "Sean, please hand me the tools,"

Sean picked up a heavy box and placed it in her arms. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll pay you guys later," her tongue hung out of her mouth seductively.

They nodded.

"Now," Karin continued, situating the box so it was comfortable on her arm. "You're going to do what I say and **_feel _**the pain I'm in,"

She opened the box and pulled out something metal. "Let's get started shall we?"

**A/N Hehe! Evil isn't she? Don't worry the next chapter won't be very gruesome just slightly disturbing...Mwahaha! I like saying that. Anyways sorry for the late update. I should probably tell you why it was late. Today I was writing my story as usual and my dad came home. He told me my cousin had lice and I was like "oh, sad," then I remembered it was the entire past week I spent with my cousin, sleeping in the same room and letting her use my hairbrush at the hotel (remember I went to Texas?). Yeah and then my dad searched me and found out I had lice...Sad I know right? So after we went through this whole clothes, bed, floor, earphones, etc, cleaning process I'm finishing my chapter at eleven thirty two PM. That's what time it is. Anyways, getting off track, please review :)**

**(1) Rip Van Winkle is this dude from and old tale that slept for twenty years or so.**

**Note: I may of had other () so comment if I did.  
**


	14. Pain, Searching, and Major Trouble

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 14:

Blood dribbled from my lips. Damn, for a slut, Karin had a good fricken punch. The duct tape from my lips was now removed.

"Want me to start using tools?" Karin suggested.

"No," I admitted. "Not necessarily,"

"Too bad," The teen cackled evilly.

"Um, what's the whole point of this?" I questioned, ignoring every flaring pain in my body.

"To make you suffer," Karin hissed.

"You know that's kinda dark," I informed her. "Why would you want me to suffer?"

"Because you won't stay away from **_my _**Neji," Karin shot back.

"I'm his fricken roommate. How do you expect me to do that?" I demanded, sputtering up more blood.

"Request a room change," Karin answered. "Say you hate him and never want to see him again,"

"Oh whatever," I grumbled. "I don't see why you're torturing me,"

"Because I want you to feel the pain!" Karin was shrieking at the top of her lungs. She smacked me across the face.

I licked the blood off my teeth. "Oh let me tell ya," I said. "I feel it,"

"Not the inner pain," the redhead argued. "Do you **_know _**what it's like to be heartbroken?"

"Well, one," I remarked. "Neji never loved you in the first place so-"

"That's not the question!" Karin cried, kicking my shin. Damn! I hate it when people do that!

"Yeah, bitch," I spat back. "I know what it's like."

"How?! Huh? That's right!" Karin growled back, loudly. "You don't!"

"My fucking parents!" I screeched. Okay now I was losing it. "They killed each other because of me!"

Then, as quick as I could, I brought my foot upward (not the bruised one) and kicked her stomach, sending her sailing to the wall.

"The only reason people don't like you, you damn slut, is because you have no respect, you're not fun to be around, you're seductive to **_everyone _**and you only care about yourself!" My lungs were going to give out.

"That's not true," Karin protested, wiping her lip as she got up. "I like Neji,"

"No," I hissed through my blood splattered teeth. "You only like him because of his body and how you imagine the sex would be!"

"All lies!" Karin lunged at me and I held out my foot once more, this time she knocked it out of the way but tripped herself in the process.

"How dare you!" Karin screamed from the floor.

"I think it should be the other way around," I said. "You're the one getting beat up by a girl tied to a chair,"

Karin grabbed the chair leg and and pulled back. The seat and me went backwards and I landed on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

I gagged.

"Who's laughing now?" Karin asked.

I slightly stood up, with the chair still taped to my back.

"Your mom," Then I tackled her to the ground, which was not a good idea since I couldn't punch her or anything, yeah I'm smart like that.

She turned the tables again and was on top of me throwing punches left and right, I couldn't do anything about it.

_Shit this isn't good._

After about thirty seconds of this crap, there was a small knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Karin demanded, getting off of me. I could barely breathe now. My entire body ached and I kept thinking there couldn't be a worse pain until I felt something new hurt, thinking that was the worst.

"It's Ami," A manly voice said from behind her.

"Let her in," Karin ordered.

The girl stumbled into the room.

"Well?" Karin asked.

"I told them the address" Ami said, shaking. She barely was looking up at Karin.

"Good," Karin replied, giving a low laugh. "Then everything his going smoothly,"

"What the hell does that mean?" I moaned from the floor.

Karin gave another evil chuckle. "You shall see,"

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

The gang of friends piled into the van. They let Kiba drive since he was quite skilled at it.

"Where to again?" He questioned to the crowd of teens in back and Neji in the front seat.

Sasuke repeated the address several times before. "I thought you said you were a good driver," he said.

"I was just trying to make conversation." Kiba admitted. "You guys are so quiet back there,"

"It's fricken three AM of course we're tired," Ino complained.

"Nonetheless," Neji butted in. "We must stay awake.

"Remind me why we're not going to the police again?" Sakura asked from the back.

"Too much trouble," The long haired boy replied.

"Besides," Shikamaru added. "They'd think there was a chance that we were involved."

"So what the hell do we do when we get there?" Ino demanded. "It's not like we've got a bunch of weapons to fight them off with,"

"Actually," Temari remarked. "This is my van and I **_know _**where the weapons are,"

"Cool!" Naruto commented. "Why do you keep weapons in your car?"

"Dunno," Temari shrugged. "For protection. It's really cool how-"

"Show us the damn things already!" Ino cried.

"Here," Temari pulled out a metallic case from under the seat. She opened it and revealed a bunch of knives.

"Cool," Sakura repeated Naruto's comment. "But I've never killed someone before and plan not to so..."

"Cut their legs if anyone gives you shit," Temari advised.

Sakura paused..."SWEET!"

"Hn," was Neji's response.

Everyone grabbed the handle of some sort of weapon besides Kiba who was driving.

* * *

"We're here," the face painted boy announced.

"Okay creepy," Sakura said, sliding the van door shut.

"I a-agree," Hinata added fearfully staring up at the gigantic hospital like building.

**A/N For those of you who don't know: It's not the warehouse!**

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto cried.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke hissed.

"Tem-" Sakura death glared them and they stopped.

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto repeated in whisper tone.

"Let's go," Kiba agreed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Such a drag," he complained.

"Shut the hell up, Shika," Ino grumbled. "It's a drag for **_all _**of us,"

"Especially Neji," Shikamaru whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Tell me about it," Ino muttered back. "Look how uptight he his,"

Neji was walking far ahead of the group.

"Yeah," Sakura joined in on their whispering. "If only Tenten could see it,"

"See what?" God does Naruto whisper loudly.

"That he likes her," Ino mumbled to Naruto.

"Oh, right. I knew that!" It came out louder than needed.

"Knew what?" Neji turned to face the group.

Kiba covered for them. "That Akamaru is sick," he said.

"Do you need to tend to him?" Neji asked, patiently, and keeping his calm demeanor.

"No my sister is," Kiba is a damn good lier.

"Alright then," Neji moved forward.

"And Neji doesn't even know he likes her," Temari joined too.

"I know right?" Kiba remarked.

"When this is over," Said Sakura. "We need to make a plan to get them together,"

"Yes," Ino quietly squealed.

Neji suddenly stopped. "Why do I have the feeling we're walking into a trap,"

"Because we're straying into a completely open area for an obvious objective and it's really quiet," Shikamaru answered.

"You know that **_would've _**helped a-" Ino stopped abruptly. She collapsed into her boyfriends arms.

"Ino!" Shika cried, as he saw the blood trickle down her neck._ Two concussions in an hour. That can't be good. _He thought.

"Someone knocked her out!" Sakura cried, spinning around in the room to try and spot a suspect.

"What the hell??" it was Temari. Her voice went quiet as she was pulled into the shadows.

The teens that remained searched desperately across the room for someone.

"N-Neji!" Hinata shrieked.

"Hinata!" Neji grabbed his cousins foot as she was being dragged. The person was behind a door that was slightly cracked open. Neji knew it was definitely a man, but who?

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm. The boy got a glimpse of the knife before it was yanked out of his skin. He let go of Hinata. Just when she was pulled through the door, it slammed shut and was locked.

Neji spun around and spotted Shikamaru fighting with Ino in his arms and he remembered. "The knife!" he called across the room. Shika was about to use his when someone snatched up him and Ino.

"Dammit," Neji muttered. "This is bad,"

He caught site of Naruto reaching for his knife but getting caught off guard, he was also dragged away.

Kiba and Sakura were already gone. That left Neji.

The pale eyed boy sensed an attack coming from behind and blocked the kick with his left arm, reaching for a punch with the right.

He dodged another blow and landed on the floor, then rolled over so a punch would miss the bridge of his nose.

"You know you're just as feisty as Tenten was," the voice attacking him said.

A rush of adrenaline made a huge flume through Neji's body.

_Flashback:_

_"Cut their legs if anyone gives you shit," Temari advised._

_End of flashback._

Neji pulled out his knife as fast as he could and slashed at the mans legs.

He toppled over and landed on Neji, who threw him off and waited for the next attack.

Someone came from behind and managed to yank Neji's feet, who fell back onto the person, who then took him in.

"NO!" Neji cried._ Damn this is bad,_ he thought

The teen fought to shake him off but found himself in darkness. Like literally. He was knocked out.

Now, the entire group of friends were taken captive by Karin's sex minions.

The one that was cut, laid on the ground crying softly to himself.

"The sex wasn't even that great!" he sobbed.

Then he rolled over into a ball and cried himself to sleep...NOT!

He got up and walked away...NOT!

He cried in agony, wishing that he was more significant...NOT!

Sad to say, we really don't know what happened to him...

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V.

Thank god Karin left me to do some of her **_work_**. I needed time to think. Ever since I mentioned my parents, there's been this burning fire in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't distinguish. I tried to forget it, let it go but it wouldn't. It stayed there and pissed me off. It reminded me of **_the _**night.

_Flashback:_

_My eyes were wide with fear as I watched them go at it again. My father slapped my mom right across the face. I winced, thinking of the pain._

_"How come every time I look behind my fucking back you've spent more money, bitch?" Dad demanded._

_"It's only because that whore in the corner over there," She pointed to me._

_"Mom?"_

_"She needs to eat," Mom explained, hoarsely._

_"I told you we should've killed her," Dad argued._

_"The police would be on our fucking backs!" Mom protested._

_"We should've given her up for adoption or at least make it look like an accident,"_

_"But we didn't," Mom quickly answered. "So what do we do now?"_

_"Nothing," Dad hissed. "Our entire damn life is thrown away because of that thing," He was second to point a finger._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks now. I was used to seeing them fight but they never mentioned me, ever. All they were making me seem like was a nuisance. Even my six year old self could see it. They didn't love me. The never would._

_"P-please," I stammered. "Stop fighting,"_

_"Shut up bitch," My dad snapped. "I wasn't talking to you,"_

_"But I'm your daughter, Daddy?" I sobbed. "Don't you love me?"_

_"No I don't love you," Dad hissed through his teeth._

_"You messed up our life," Mom added._

_I bit my lip. "W-why?"_

_"You throw away our money," Mom shouted._

_"I-I'm sorry," I cried. "I'll help get it back,"_

_"You can't," Dad muttered. "You couldn't even do it to save your life,"_

_He strutted over to me. "I'm gonna teach you to pay up, though,"_

_I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. No one was there to stop it. A full force slap threw me to the side._

_My entire body shook as I stumbled to get up. "Stop," I murmured._

_"You took our money," Mom was still on the ground._

_"You want me to do this to you too, bitch?" My dad asked her._

_"What difference does it make?" Mom asked. "We're screwed." she paused for about ten seconds. "SCREWED!"_

_Mom paced to the kitchen. The next thing I heard was the crashing of plates and a shriek._

_Terrified, I sprinted in there, ignoring my father who I left in the tiny living room._

_There, standing in a pool of blood was my mother. _

_"Why won't you die?" She asked herself. The woman grabbed a piece of the broken plate and jammed it into her wrist (where the vein is) as hard as she could, crying out in pain. She twisted it, making more blood spill onto the floor. "Die!" she screeched._

_I watched in horror as she tried to kill herself, giving helpless screams of, "stop it!'_

_Then something else put me on edge. A very loud bang pierced through my ears._

_I sprang from the kitchen into the living room and stared at my dead dad, a gun loosely in his fingertips. He laid on the ground, motionless._

_Half breathing, I covered my mouth trying not to scream, trying not to break out but I couldn't help it._

_Five minutes later, when I could move from the spot I was standing in, I ran into the kitchen and found Mom laying on the ground, glass shoved into her wrist._

_It felt as if pain was ejected into my body with a needle. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed._

_"Why doesn't anyone love me?!" I screeched into the night._

_End of flashback ._

I laid against the wall, which was hard because my chair was still attached to my back. It was so long ago, but I remembered it so vividly as if it were yesterday. I didn't want it to happen but it did. Tears sprouted from my eyes and fell onto my cheeks. No one loved me. Sure I had friends, even best friends (Neji) but I wasn't **_loved_**.

After about three minutes of silent sobbing, I hushed myself, hearing something from the other side of the door.

"What do you mean you won't have sex with us!" some random guy howled.

"Well," It was Karin. "Now that I know they're bringing Neji, I won't need you,"

There was a pause, then, "Give me one reason not to kill you right now,"

"Oh I've got one," Karin said. "You may not be able to have sex with me, but...there's a lovely lady in that room,"

I heard a chuckle. "Good idea."

When the door opened, I cowered back against the wall.

The man inched closer to me.

"No," I muttered, leaning backwards.

"Nothing like a tied up victim," he purred.

"Get away," I warned.

Finally, his face came into sight.

"Tenten, long time no see,"

"**_You!_**" I hissed.

**A/N: Oh I feel evil now leaving you guys with this cliff hangie thing! Anyways, I hope you didn't think my chapter was too bloody or anything. I needed to add the drama, feel the intensity, put in beg for more scenes...*cough cough* if you know what I mean. Getting off topic there once more. So I hoped you liked. Thanks for reading and please review! PS: Also, I know this was a short chapter, sorry!**


	15. Relieving Pain

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 15:

I stared at him with hatred, he grinned back.

"So," I grumbled. "Did you manage to get anyone else pregnant while I was gone," I tried to keep my anger at only a boiling level.

"Not so many," he replied. "I've missed you though,"

"Bet you have," I remarked coldly. "Because I'm that great aren't I?"

"Well," he answered, stepping closer. "I never got to finish you and if I still recall, you're a virgin,"

"You're an idiot,"

"Unless," he added. "That boyfriend of yours,"

"He's not my boyfriend," I argued.

"Good," he smirked. "I didn't want anyone getting in the way,"

I tried to back up farther but was at my limit. The wall wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"So," he purred. "Shall we continue?"

And with that, he rammed me up against the wall and immediately went for the clothes.

I headbutted him, knocking the dude off his feet and almost landing on his butt.

"Learned a new trick I see," he said, wiping the blood off his forehead, then licking it. "I've learned some too,"

He lunged at me once more and I couldn't defend myself, but don't blame me. My hands were fricken tied behind my back and my body was covered in bruises.

The mans hand started to slowly untie my string that held up my pajama pants, they were starting to ooze down, so with my bound hands I reached down, painfully and pulled them up, then kneed him his soft spot.

"Ha, sucker," I mumbled.

Then I felt something warm and gross tickle my neck. I cringed back, knowing it was his disgusting tongue. I remembered the horrible taste and tried not to let more tears fall. But they came and I wanted to scream...but you know what? I wasn't about to take this shit.

Letting out an eeking grunt, I bit his hand that was running up and down my neck.

"You son of a bitch!" I shrieked,then started biting harder so blood started to crawl down his fingers.

"You little whore," He hissed.

"You fricken bastard!" I cried back. "Does this make you feel good? Do you enjoy raping young woman?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he growled at me.

"Too bad," I muttered back. "Because I'm done with this shit,"

With that, I brought up my elbow, not caring how much it hurt my other one, since it had to follow, and gave him a blow in the stomach.

"Piss off why don't you," the man told me. "But you don't want me to go to extreme measures,"

"I **_dare _**you," I probably shouldn't of said that but when I'm pissed...I'm pissed.

He grabbed me by the hair and threw me onto the ground, I felt blood trickle down my neck. Struggling to get up, I wanted to scream but no sound came from my lips.

The guy kicked me, seeing I couldn't get up.

"Wanna comply now, bitch?" He asked.

"Nope," I spat out more blood. "Wanna shut the hell up,"

"Wanna fucken' try that again?" he hissed.

"You bet," I coughed, but the truth was, I was scared to death. I was seriously frightened. I could barely move I was so freaked out. I couldn't stand it. I tried and tried to shake of the fear but it kept coming back. This time I didn't have Neji. I didn't have anyone. I had myself. This was something that **_I _**had to deal with and _**that **_really scared me.

"Get up," he ordered.

"Can't," I protested.

"You **_want _**me to help you?" He suggested.

"No, I wanna stay here," I said.

He grabbed me by the hair again. _Enough with the hair grabbing, buddy!_

"You will have sex with me. Unless you want me to do it manually," he said.

I smirked. "If you can find a way to pull off my shirt with my hands duct taped-"

I didn't finished, I just smirked.

"I'll find a way," he said. And he did...sort of. He untied my wrists and pulled off my shirt. Right now I didn't give a damn if he saw me in my bra, All I knew now was that my hands were free. What a fricken retard he was.

Once I was free I punched him in the face and darted to the door.

"Not so fast," He jumped in front of me, wiping his nose. "I still remember how feisty you were,"

"Alright," I answered. "Then bring it on,"

"You got it,"

He leapt at me, tackling me to the ground. _Ow chest!_

I felt his tongue in my mouth once more, and the evil sensation came. Crap this wasn't going as I planned.

I tried the headbutt number again but he didn't get fooled twice and dodged easily.

He managed to pin me down when there was a voice on the other side of the door. It was Ami.

"Victor! We need you now!"

_Thank you god! Thank you god! Thank you god! _I repeated that in my head many times and many times.

Victor, now I knew his name, pulled out a roll of duct tape from his back pocket. _God are these people always stalked up? Do they learn to always keep an extra roll of duct tape in the school of evil or something?_

He bound my wrists **_really _**tight behind my back, then tape them to my feet. He pushed me against the ground and I couldn't get off of my stomach I was tied so tight.

"I'll be back, bitch," he muttered in my ear, followed by a lick. "That was a good warm up,"

He then left, leaving me sobbing quietly on the ground. He was coming back and now I was in so much pain I couldn't move cause the fricken bindings were so tight. Damn this was bad.

Tears were streaming from my eyes, I couldn't stop. Why was my life so hard? All I wanted was an average life. If they'd never mistaken me for a boy I would have never gotten into this mess. I wouldn't have been roommates with Neji and Karin wouldn't get jealous. But I wouldn't meet Neji and he was my best friend.

I couldn't decide if I'd rather have none of this happen to me or the complete opposite. I just couldn't decide.

* * *

Neji's P.O.V.

"How the hell did he even escape?" one asked.

"Don't know, Jerry said he was pretty good at Kungfu,"

"And you're pretty good at being an idiot," the one who had spoken first answered.

I watched behind a corner, keeping my breath even. It was quite hard considering I'd just taken out a pack of thugs. It didn't matter though. I still had to get Tenten out.

"Why are we even doing this?" The second one asked.

"Because, Karin is jealous of this panda girl. See she wanted to be with Neji,"

"The Neji that beat the shit out of the rest of the guys?"

"Yeah,"

"That's just great. I don't know what guy would want to be with a slut like that,"

_Good point._

I knew I should leave but eavesdropping was a rather excellent source of information. I guessed that Karin had sex with these men to pay them off. But, I wasn't sure why they were complying if they knew that if she got me she would abandon them...wait what are they saying? I listened closer, pressing my ear against the wall.

"I don't even know why we're agreeing. We get less than she does," One grumbled.

"Weren't you listening?"

"No,"

"We get to have a go with Panda,"

"Oh is she good,"

"Vic said she was feisty, but I suppose **that's** good right?"

"You're damn right. What's her cup size?"

I couldn't listen anymore. I was already set off. It was disgusting how these men would take advantage of woman like this...or teenagers. Still the same concept. I really had no idea how I restrained myself from kicking their asses.

The only thing I was concerned about now was Tenten. These people were going to try an rape her any minute now, especially if they captured me so I knew I had to keep it down and stay underground for another ten minutes until I found my roommate.

"Hey!" a voice cried from behind me.

_Shit._

With one long breath, I sprinted down the hallway.

I didn't bother looking back. Run, was the only thing going through my mind.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. It took moments to realize I ran into someone. _**Him.**_

"You son of a bitch," I hissed.

"You know you're girl called me that too," the guy informed me.

_My girl? _It took moments for me to process but I realized he mean Tenten.

"What the hell did you do?" I questioned.

"Well I warmed her up a little bit," he smirked. "Nothing to worry about,"

Anger boiled through my body. I couldn't contain myself.

"I swear to god if you touch her,"

"Oh too late for that," he cut me off.

I completely lost my temper and lunged. He stepped aside but I caught on and swung around, grabbing his wrist and twisting **_very _**hard.

He moaned in pain but was no wuss. The guy kneed me in between the legs and I restrained from grabbing there in pain. I didn't let go of his arm.

Quickly, I headbutted him and threw him onto the ground.

"Your girlfriend likes to do that too," he said from the floor, slowly getting up.

"She's not my girlfriend," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he spat at me. "She means something to you,"

_You're damn right!_

"A man should never take advantage of a woman," I hissed at him, tackling him to the ground. "It only shows everyone the real wimp that you are,"

"I don't follow rules," the guy told me.

"And only tolerate people who do," I growled back, keeping him on the ground.

"Shut up,"

"I dare you to try and make me. You can't take on a real man so you beat girls," I grumbled.

"Oh?" He said. "You wanna see my potential?"

"Yeah,"

"KARIN! GUARDS I FOUND HIM!"

* * *

Tenten's P.O.V.

Being in only a bra and pajama pants made me cold, but I wasn't even going to attempt to put on my shirt. I couldn't even move at the moment, I highly doubted I could perform the task of getting dressed. Who really cares anyways. It's similar to wearing a bikini right? Except slightly more revealing? Whatever. I didn't give a damn anyways. The fricken rapist was gone.

I was still crying too. You could say I was hysterical. Every time I heard even a motion on the other side of the door, I freaked. This was really a pain in the ass being this freaked out.

So yeah I guessed my life sucked right now but at least I wasn't dead right? I mean I could be run over by a car or stabbed, wait never mind the damn piece of glass counts as stabbed, at least I wasn't shot, yeah that's right. Or chokes, wait never mind. That's already happened. At least I haven't really _**broken **_anything. But I think I'm jinxing it right now bec-

The door creaked opened. _Crap! He's back!_

I tried squirming but couldn't move. _Shit! _This was **_really _**bad. He was gonna finish me off. NO!!!!! I wanna keep my virginity.

With all my might I tried to move more but It was like I was doing The Worm and getting nowhere.

"Go away!" I screamed. "Leave me alone," I couldn't even turn around to look I was so scared, well actually cause I couldn't physically turn around.

More shrieks came from my mouth and I screamed louder.

His hand clamped over my mouth and I squirmed even more, still laying down on my stomach. He sat on top of me and brought my head close to his, my mostly bare upper back against his chest. I swear to god if he does something to you know what I will cry so hard my eyes will dry out.

His lips were now touching my ear.

"Tenten, calm down," The voice was calm, soothing...it was...it was...him. "You really need to be quiet okay?"

Immediately, my entire body relaxed against his chest. My brain felt relieved, my heart was pumping at a million beats per second, I thought I was going to sob with so much relief...oh right I was, his hand over my mouth muffled them.

Neji's other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt so grateful it was **_really _**hard to explain how I was feeling right now.

Every part of my brain was thinking about different things.

One thing, Neji didn't care that I only had a bra and pants on, he still held me and comforted me. He **_is _**truly the best friend I have ever had.

Neji's hand was still over my mouth and his lips were still against my ear. "Tenten," he murmured softly. "We need to get out right?"

I slowly nodded.

"But before we do that we need to get the others first,"

I nodded again.

"Alright. I'm going to move my hand but you have to promise to stop crying because you can't make any noise,"

God this was gonna be hard. I was still hysterical.

I nodded once more.

Slowly, Neji removed his hand from my mouth. I breathed in and out evenly, trying to stay calm.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Neji's voice was barely a whisper and his arm was still around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Um," I managed. "I can't say," He got it. I was gonna cry if I explained. Dammit! Why did I have to be such a wimp?

Neji unwrapped the duct tape from my wrists and feet. It felt good once they were off. He handed me my shirt, which I took gratefully and slipped over myself. How the hell was he not blushing from seeing me in my bra? Most boys have hormones but not Neji and I liked that (Okay he does but they do **_not _**act up). He still cared but didn't get turned on or anything and he reflects all awkwardness.

I breathed once more before following Neji out the door.

When I caught up with him, we were just about to leave the room. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Tenten? Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "Yes I am. I'm fine,"

"You're shaking,"

"Of course I'm shaking,"

"It means you're scared,"

"Of course I'm scared,"

"That makes me worried,"

"Of course it makes you worried,"

"Tenten I'm worried,"

"Of course you, oh heck with that...I'm mentally stable alright?"

"You don't seem that way,"

"Are we leaving or not?"

"Yes, I was just checking,"

"Neji you have no idea how grateful I am of you,"

"You're **_here _**because of me," (1)

"I'm alive because of you now let's go,"

"Fine,"

Neji took the first step and I followed after him, still taking deep breaths.

"So how'd you escape them?" I asked Neji, as we crept through the creepy hallways.

"Well," Neji answered. "It's a long story, but Ami helped me,"

"She did?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Neji confirmed. "She got rid of the guards and let me out of the room I was captured in,"

I thought a minute. "She helped me to,"

"She did?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Victor was about to do something serious," I shivered.

"I get it," Neji replied trying not to look at the pain in my eyes.

"Tenten?" He finally inquired, as we continued onward.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is something else bothering you?"

_Yes. My parents they hated me and I really hate them. They killed themselves because of me! _"No,"

"You're lying,"

"Damn you're good," I complained.

"Seriously, what is it? You might as well let it out of your system," Neji informed me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I don't want to let it out," I said, suppressing a sob.

"Fine," Neji replied. "Let us change the subject."

"What time is it?" I questioned.

Neji rolled up his sleeve. "Four forty seven,"

"Oh," I murmured quietly. _I need my beauty sleep!_

There was an awkward silence.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"We need to pick up the pace,"

"..."

"C"mon, they could've done something to the rest of the guys," I told Neji.

"You're right," He said speeding up, I did the same.

"Let's go get our friends back,"

**A/N Okay sorry, that's kinda another cliff hanger but it's really hard to write my story right now because it turns out my whole family now is infested with head lice, not just me. So my brother is extremely pissed at me cuz I gave it to him but I originally got it from my cousin. Anyways, so now we're doing all this cleaning. Today I had to vacuum every inch of this house, like no joke. The beds, couch, floors, chairs, and had to clean. My mom and brother went to the dry cleaners and cleaned the sheets and pillows. Right now it's like midnight and I'm typing with my hair covered in Mayo, wrapped in Saran wrap, a shower cap placed over that. Mayonnaise supposedly kills the living lice in my hair and when I clean my hair in the shower tomorrow I gotta comb through my hair to get all the nits (eggs) out straighten my hair and gel/hairspray it. And clean more. Sorry that really long complaining session I just wanted to let you know how hard it is for me to write right now, oh and my moms having a garage sale so she's pissed and my bro and I gotta help set up for that. Yeah, sorry but it's life, I can still type at night though. Anywhoo...please review and thanks for reading :)**

**(1) Ha that's from Twilight. Edward says that to Bella. It actually goes:**

**Bella: I'm alive because of you**

**Edward: No, you're here because of me**

**I'm _not _obsessed with Twilight though!  
**


	16. Escape

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happening:

_Thought_

**_Emphasis_**

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 16:

Neji and crept down the hallway, keeping quiet. I had to admit I was still quite disturbed by what happened before, but the only thing I could do was shake it off. The only thing to focus on now was saving our friends.

I was stopped in the middle of the hallway by Neji's hand. He pulled us into a corner, and peeked out. Distinctively, I did too and spotted Karin, strutting down with Vic.

"So how in the _hell _did he do this to you?" She snapped.

"He's very powerful," Victor explained.

_Ha, you're damn right he's powerful!_

"So you let him escape, just like that?" Karin hissed.

"Sort of," Vic rubbed the back of his neck.

Karin scoffed. "I knew you were just like the rest. Only in it for the sex,"

"That's _your _own fault that you're selling your body," Victor snapped.

"Who cares," Karin remarked coldly. "I get what I want,"

"Whatever," Vic grumbled. I'm outta here!"

Karin grabbed his arm. "Wait one second," she said, not even looking at him.

"What is it?" Victor had a pissed off face look going on.

"Don't tell **_anyone _**about this," Karin ordered.

"Why would I tell anyone I traded dirty work for sex?"

"I was just telling you," Karin replied. "Because you **_don't _**want to know what would happen if you did," She glared at him evilly.

Vic blinked. "Yeah, okay, bye!" He zipped down the corridor without another word.

I sweat dropped. _Scaredy cat._

"Karin," it was another man.

Karin turned. "What is it, Suigetsu? You know I despise talking to you,"

"Would you stop?!" Suigetsu cried.

Karin smirked. "Frankly no, what do you want?"

"I was wondering about what you wanted to do to the rest of the prisoners," Suigetsu told her. His pointy teeth glim- wait a sec! Pointy teeth? Dude he looks like a fricken vampire!!! Ahem, sorry about that.

"Kill them," Karin replied casually.

I was about to scream but Neji's hand was now clamped over my mouth. He pulled me back from tearing Kari to shreds. _Lucky her._

"I never really did like the lot anyways. You should see how they try to steal all the popular boys,"

"I thought you said some of the boys there **_are _**popular," Suigetsu muttered.

"Oh Sasuke turned me down, Shikamaru is too lazy, Kiba and Naruto are a whole other story, and Lee is Lee," Karin looked at her nails. "And I could care less about the girls,"

"What about this Tenten and Neji?"

"When you find Tenten, I don't care what you do just kill her, but when you get **_Neji, _**bring him to me."

My entire body shook. _Shit this bad!!!_

Neji pulled me away, and we moved down another hallway.

"We need to find the others, fast!" I stated.

"Really?" Neji said sarcastically.

"Can we just find them?" I grumbled.

He nodded sharply.

We searched for ten minutes but there was no sign of them. Finally, we crossed a guy talking to another guy.

"Jerry, where're you going?" one asked.

"To execute the ones unconscious,"

"Ite!"

"Wait a second Neji," I said. "Weren't you held in the same room as the others,"

"No," He remarked, frustrated. "I wished I was, but I was in some sort of…**_seductive _**room that I do not want to speak of,"

"Alright," I murmured. "So let's follow them.

We crept after the men. They led us to a corridor with literal, cells.

Neji held out his hand, telling me to wait. We waited as the men opened the cell doors, then jumped them.

"Ha!" I cried grabbing the guys hair while Neji took out the other one.

Mine, reached for his walkie and cried, "Vic! It's panda girl!"

There was a pause of static.

"Get her! I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill that BITCH! Where the hell is she! I **_will _**kill her!!!!!"

Fear shot through my spine and I crumpled back in terror.

"That's right," the man holding the walkie said. "Vic's gonna get you,"

"Tenten!" Neji called. "Get them out!" He was struggling against the other guy, who was a lot buffer.

I pushed past the man with the walkie, knocking the gun out of his hands and sprinting into the cell to my barely conscious friends.

"Get down!" it was Neji.

I ducked down and dodged a bullet that soared past my head into the wall. Mr. Buff dude had a gun too. I took cover behind the wall and worried for Neji.

Then, with Victor's words still playing in my head, I bolted out from the cover of the wall and lunged at Buffy.

Just then Walkie jumped on my back pulling me down. Buffy was going to shoot me in the gut but Neji knocked the gun from his hands, still on his back.

If you looked at us from a distance you would think we were doing a "foursome" but no.

Neji pulled Buffy back and he collapsed on him.

And I pushed my back against the wall, squishing Walkie, then with all my might, I thrust my elbow at his head, knocking him out cold.

Finally. Neji kicked Buffy in the face.

"Nice," he commented, striding past me.

I followed into the cell and help pick our little gang up.

"Ino," Shika mumbled.

"I must save Hinata," Naruto groaned.

"Love birds," I muttered.

It took forever to wake everyone up cuz they didn't want to wake like seriously. They wouldn't wake up!

"I have a major headache," Naruto complained.

"I d-do also," Hinata agreed.

"You okay Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah did they do anything to you?" Ino questioned.

My eye twitched, not wanting to think back.

"Yes, she's fine," Neji replied for me.

"Oh," Sakura answered in a small voice, getting the sign.

"So how do we get out?" Kiba asked.

"The back door," Shika remarked.

"I'm sure there's a back door, you idiot," Ino scolded.

"Who's got the IQ of over two hundred?" Shikamaru shot back.

Ino frowned. "You do,"

"Who's right?"

"You are,"

But they still love each other.

"So where is this back door?' Naruto inquired.

"You dobe," Sasuke muttered. "It doesn't mean a door necessarily. He's talking about another way out besides the first way in,"

"Oh, so where is this "back door"?"

"It could be anywhere," Shikamaru explained. "but there **_has _**to be another way out,"

"Do not be afraid," Lee said. "If there is no other way out we can **_make _**another way out,"

""Eh PANDA!"

Fear crept through my body. **_He _**was calling me.

"I'm coming to get ya bitch!"

"D-don't touch me freak!" I shrieked, as he walked into the already opened cell.

Vic pulled out a gun. "Too late, whore,"

Neji yanked my feet and I collapsed to the ground, another shot like before soaring over my head.

"Thanks," I murmured, kicking Victor in the shin.

He fell over and Sasuke knocked the gun out of his hands, following Neji and I out the door, our friends doing the same.

We sprinted down the hallway and dodged a whole bunch of "bad guys".

"There's a door!" Sakura exclaimed.

We dove through and felt the stinging autumn, night air hit us.

"C'mon we have to get to the van!" I cried, bolting into the parking lot.

Neji was ahead of me because he was faster but I was on his tail.

"Quick!" I heard Karin shriek. "My Neji-Kun is getting away!"

"Get in, get it," I ushered to the group.

"Hurry," Hinata persuaded.

Just as I slammed the van door shut, a bullet went through and just grazed my arm, it didn't hurt too much but it did bleed.

Kiba jammed his foot into the pedal, sending the car into full speed.

We sped out of the parking lot at probably ninety miles an hours.

* * *

"Okay, we just can't make any noise," Ino said, as we slowly opened the door to the school.

"Is that possible for you, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up, Forehead," Ino retorted.

"You're **_both _**making noise, I hissed. "So shut up,"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"That includes you too, Naruto," Sasuke informed the blonde.

"What includes me?" Naruto questioned.

"We **_all _**must be quiet," Sasuke grumbled.

"Can we go in?" Neji was still holding the door.

"Yeah, let's go I'm tired," Shikamaru agreed.

"Okay," Hinata joined, walking in first.

I followed after, then came the rest.

"God the school is creepy at night," Ino muttered as we walked through the hallways.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sakura added.

"Guys I think we should sleep in our own rooms." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah," we all agreed. We were too tired to continue the sleepover, even if we were only going to sleep. Besides, I needed Neji to help the wounds I got.

The boys and girls separated (besides me) and began down their own side of the school.

"Man am I tired," Naruto yawned, opening his door.

Shikamaru did the same, walking a couple doors down, Kiba with him.

Sasuke found his room immediately and Lee was last, Neji and I were in before he was.

"C'mon," Neji opened the door for me.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"God, Neji," I grumbled. "What part of that hurts do you not understand?"

"Sorry," He apologized. "But I need to wrap this up. You took a bad beating,"

Victor suddenly appeared in my mind.

_**"I'm gonna kill ya bitch!**_

His words were playing in my mind repeatedly. I was very disturbed.

"Are you alright?" Neji questioned.

I shut my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Is it what was bothering you before?" Neji asked.

"Thanks for reminding me," I replied bitterly.

"What's wrong then?" Neji questioned.

"It's just I'm thinking about....Victor," I barely could say the name.

"About what he did or what he said?"

I gulped. "Both,"

"Neji sighed. "You're not going to be the same again are you?"

"Probably not," I murmured.

"But you **_do _**know you're safe," Neji replied.

"Yes," with you that is.

"So **_are _**you fine?"

I snorted. "Most likely not,"

"Do you want me to do anything?" Neji asked me.

"What **_can_** you do?" I remarked.

"I guess nothing then," Neji answered.

"Hmph,"

"We should get to sleep. It's almost five AM," Neji announced.

"Alright," I mumbled back tiredly. "I am sleepy,"

"Come one," Neji helped me up. "I can't believe you ran with that bruised foot. You made it so much worse," He chuckled.

"Hmm...You seem happy about it," I grumbled pulling the covers up to my chin.

Neji turned off the light. "No, I'm just amazed,"

He crawled into bed.

"Good night,"

"G'night,"

* * *

I shifted in bed probably for the millionth time. Those words were still playing around in my head.

When Vic tried to rape me the first time I though I never was going to see him again I thought that it never was going to happen again but it did and that scared me. I had no doubt in my mind it was gonna happen but it did which is why I can't think that this time, I have to assume the worst.

So, now I was scared. Why was my life complicated? Why did this happen? I wish I never went to this school sometimes. Because, now, I was scared out of my freaken' mind.

I buried my face in my pillow as small tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't wake up Neji with my crying. He'd think I was weak.

My entire body shook as my small cries became a light sob and slowly formed into actually crying.

A warm hand was suddenly placed on my back, it rubbed it gently.

"I know you're not asleep," He told me quietly. "And I know you're more disturbed than you seem."

"Oh you're a damn genius," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Hn,"

His hand was still placed on my back.

"Is there anything I can do?" Neji asked.

Without thinking, I turned around and hugged him. He did that whole stiff back thing then finally relaxed in my hold.

"I'm so fricken scared and I don't know why," I cried.

"Of course you're scared," Neji logically replied. "It's only natural. Calm down."

"I can't because I don't know why I'm scared,"

"Yes you do,"

"But I don't know! I'm telling myself to calm down but it's not working,"

"Tenten," Neji chuckled. "Just breathe,"

"Right," I choked through tears. "Got it,"

"Alright," Neji was about to let go but I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait," I protested. "Just stay a little longer."

"Okay I will," I couldn't tell from his voice if he was reluctant or not. It seemed so but not really. Oh well, he's still with me so I fell safe.

"Tenten?" But I had already fallen asleep in his arms.

_Thank you, Neji._

**A/N Okay, I know that was a short chapter for such a long time to update but for like a day or two my fanfiction account would _not _let me log in. It was really I was wondering whether anyone else who had an account had trouble too?? So yeah and I made a short chapter because this was boring to right until the end. But anyways I finished, hoped you liked the NejiTen moments and please review:)**


	17. Wrestling

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 17:

Sometime in history...

Me: Ya so i totally broke down last nite

Sakura: rlly? did neji do anything

Me: sorta

Sakura: wat

Me: jus said we wer safe in the dorms and stuff

No way was I gonna tell her what he really did. Though I was glad he did it.

Sakura: Hmm, I tink u 2 like each other

Me:...say wat now

Sakura: it wuz obvious last nite

Me: so! i was going all damsel in distress on ya guys

Sakura: exactly. da damsel got saved by Neji

Me: So

Sakura: face it. u 2 like each other

Me: i'm not talking 2 u

Sakura: really now?

Me: Yep.

Me: eh kiba

Kiba: wats up

Me: nothing

Kiba: u alright from yesterday

Me: yup, u

Kiba: totally

Me: So, now dat we're back on da week dayz wat do u tink we shood do this weekend

Kiba: don't no.

Me: me either

Kiba: well...

Me: well wat??

Kiba: i hear they got a nice pool at sasuke's place

Me: *grinning deviously* really?

Kiba: yup

Me: you thinking wat i'm thinking?

Kiba: aww yeah!

Me: SASUKE!!!!

Sasuke: jeez, wat do u want.

Me: we're coming 2 ur pool dis weekend

Sasuke: y

Me: b cuz we want 2?

Sasuke: no

Me: pwease

Sasuke: no

Me: pwetty pwease

Sasuke: ur gay

Me: dont make me take sakura hostage

Sasuke:...

Me: I will

I give him a death glare, remember he's in this class too.

Sasuke: no u wont

Me: I'll text her and say something like u dont really like her, only her body, and have da hots for Ami

Sasuke: u wouldn't

Me: please sasuke

Sasuke: fine. it's not like my parents are there 2 say anything about it

Me: sorry :(

Sasuke: its alright cuz i no u dont have any real parents

Me: ya my adopted ones kinda suck

Sasuke: r u gonna text every1 else

Me: o u know it!

Sasuke:...

Me: INO!

Ino: WHAT?

Me: pool party at Uchiha's

Ino: booyah!

Me: SAKURA!

Sakura: WHAT? i thought you werent talkin 2 me?

Me: going to sasuke's pool over da weekend!

Sakura: *singing* that's the way, uh huh uh huh, i like it , uh huh uh huh!

Me: Hinata???

Hinata: yes

Me: sasuke is having a pool party after the week days 

Hinata: alright it sounds fun

Me: eh lazy!

Shikamaru: wat troublesome woman

Me: we're going to Sasuke's over the weekend 4 a pool party

Shikamaru: watever it's not like i hav anything better 2 do

Me:Naruto

Naruto: ya?

Me: we going to uchiha's over da weekend for a party at his pool

Naruto: ye-ay boi!

Me: Temari

Temari: how'd u get my # freak!!

Me: its tenten i got it from kiba a while back

Temari: o wat do u want

Me: pool party, sasuke's, saturday

Temari: got it ;p

Me: oh Neji Wedgie

Neji: What did you call me??

Me: o dats somethin I made up on da spot

Neji:?? What did you want?

Me: there's a pool party at sasuke's on da 're going

Neji: we r

Me: You **_are _**going

Neji: And why is that

Me: well u need 2 watch naruto. imagine how he'll act wen he sees hinata in a bikini...

Neji: I'm going

Me: I thought so

Neji: Hn

Me: :( i can't do dat

Neji: Not a chance

Me: Kiba!!!!

Kiba: Wat???

Me: We're clear!!!

Kiba: That's wat i'm talkin about!!

Me: I know right?!!

Kiba: We r gonna have fun dis weekend

Me: tell me something i dont know

* * *

Lunch time...

"Party at Sasuke's, party at Sasuke's," Ino was sitting as we ate our lunch.

"You're **_really _**annoying," Sasuke informed her.

Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Can we make it a sleep over?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Sasuke retorted, impassively.

"Because we never finished our other one," Sakura stuck out her lower lip.

"Yeah but we only had the sleeping part left," Sasuke argued.

"So," Sakura protested. "We never had breakfast,"

"In the morning we did," Sasuke shot back.

"But not with each other,"

Sasuke sighed, giving in. "If I were Shikamaru," he told her. "I would say you're a troublesome woman and that this is going to be a drag,"

"Are you mocking me?" Shika asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Possibly,"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I'm too lazy to get into a fight but I'm pissed."

"Calm down," it was Neji. "Fighting will get you **_nowhere_**,"

"Yeah guys, really?" Naruto asked, slurping up his packed Ramon.

"Hn," wow. So Sasuke can do it and I can't.

"They've got a point," I put in.

"I **_know _**they've got a point, I just **_like _**being stubborn," Shikamaru droned.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself,"

"So Tenten," Kiba started. "How'd you get Neji to come with?" he raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

"I told him about Naruto seeing Hinata in a bikini," I said.

Naruto and Hinata flushed.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed a finger, directly in Neji's face. "You know I wouldn't do **_anything _**to her!"

"How do I know that?" Neji inquired, coldly.

"Because he **_won't_**," Ino replied for Naruto.

"But you're still coming anyways," I quickly put in.

Neji glared at me evilly. I got made and kicked him under the table.

He barely even flinched,

"You like hurting people, don't you?" He asked me.

"Nope," I answered. "Just you,"

Everyone exchanged glances at each other, besides Neji and I, who were giving each other death glare contests.

"Guys," Kiba groaned. "Would you **_stop_** doing that? It's really annoying,"

"Sorry," I murmured, leaning back so I wasn't looking more intense than I should have been.

"**_Anyways!_**" Ino continued. "After that _**very **_long interruption, we're having a party at Sasuke's,"

"We **_know _**that!" Sasuke practically bellowed.

"Okay, okay," Ino remarked. "Just saying. Don't want anyone to forget,"

"How could they?" Sakura muttered.

"What was that, forehead?" Ino hissed.

"You heard piggy!" Sakura grinned.

"Come one guys," I groaned. "All we're doing is fighting. Let's look at the bright side. We're having a party at Sasuke's over the weekend."

"WE KNOW!!" Everyone at the table shouted.

People in the lunchroom stared. Everything was quiet.

Our table sweat dropped.

"Oops," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was loud," Ino agreed as we shrank back from the staring kids.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me go," Neji grumbled.

"Relax," I told him. "It's not for like, three days,"

"Hn,"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I questioned, tightening one of my buns.

It was pretty late, probably 10:00 PM

"Why are you being so annoying?" Neji asked, rubbing his temples.

"Hey," I said. "That was mean,"

"It's true," Neji responded. "I have a very bad headache,"

"Oh," I answered. "Wanna play a game?"

"That didn't sound wrong or anything," Neji said, sprawled across the bed.

"Not like that!" I scolded. "It's a game on the bed,"

"Do you hear yourself?" Neji drawled.

"Right," I replied thinking back. "Okay that did sound wrong but that's not the point. The objective is to see who can push the other person off the bed first."

Neji glanced up at me. "This is going to be easy," He said, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" I cracked my knuckles. "Bring it on!"

I climbed on his bed and took a defensive stance. He slowly got up and did the same.

"Alright, on my count of three," I said.

"No, my count," Neji fought back.

"No I need an advantage," I protested.

"Fine," Neji agreed. "I'll still beat you,"

"Oh we'll see," I remarked. "One, two...three!"

I lunged at my opponent, who deflected my attack.

Neji bent down and pulled me from underneath, causing me to collapse on the bed.

"Cheater!" I hissed as he tried to push me off. I clung to his arm. "Never!!"

"Fine," Neji said, seeing that I wasn't letting go. "We'll just have to do this, the hard way."

I gulped. "The hard way?"

Neji scooped me up.

"Neji Hyuuga! Put me down this instant!" I flailed around in his arms.

"Now where shall I drop you?" Neji inquired. "There's some incredibly soft floor on the left."

"Neji," I warned. "I swear to God if you drop-"

*PLUNK!*

"Oh no you didn't,"

I leapt at the smirking long haired kid.

"My butt fricken hurts!" I hissed, jumping on his back.

He chuckled. "You're rather aggressive. It's quite amusing,"

"I'll show you amusing," I shot back.

He laughed again. "I'd like to see you try,"

With that, he flung me off the bed effortlessly. I hit the closet door with great speed.

"Ow," I moaned.

Neji calmly got off the bed and held out a hand. "Here," he said.

I grabbed it. "Damn you're good," I commented.

"Is your head alright?" Neji asked.

I walked around the room in a daze and fell into Neji's shoulder.

"Um, yeah, but now I have a headache,"

"You probably shouldn't be wrestling with those injuries of yours," Neji pointed out, guiding me back to my bed.

"Yeah," I replied. "But it's just so much fun,"

"You're going to seriously hurt yourself," Neji informed me.

"I know," I answered. "But Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Can you make me some tea?" I inquired.

"What do you have another cramp?" Neji asked getting up.

"Well that too," I said. "But I need some head relief."

"Tenten," Neji reasoned from the kitchen. "I don't think tea help headaches,"

"Hmph, I want some anyways," I fought back, stubbornly.

A chuckle.

"Alright,"

Neji came out of the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

"Here," he handed me a cup.

"Thank you," I sang, obtaining it.

Neji watched me as I sipped the cup down.

"Aww," I complained. "Now I'm gonna be up all night,"

"No you won't,"

"I won't"

"It doesn't have any caffeine," Neji told me.

"Oh you're Mr. Perfect aren't you?" I grumbled.

Neji shrugged. "I try,"

"J...K..."

"What?" Neji asked, confused.

"It means joking," I let him know.

"Oh," Neji replied. "So are you going to bed?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, crawling in. "You?"

"I suppose so," Neji admitted. "Since you won't let me read,"

I guffawed. "Of course not,"

Neji shut off the light.

"Night,"

"Good night,"

* * *

"So you haven't seen Karin at all?" I asked.

"Nope," Naruto remarked. "Not even Ami,'

"Wonder what happened to them," I questioned aloud.

"Who cares," Ino grumbled. "Their history,"

"Well," I started. "Ami **_did _**help Neji,"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "But not us,"

"Yes," Kiba agreed. "She's **_co_**-leader of the Neji Hyuuga fan club, remember?"

"Yeah," I replied miserably. "But I still feel bad,"

"What're we supposed to do about it though?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing," Shikamaru groaned. "It's too troublesome,"

"Shut up, lazy," Ino hissed.

Shika shrugged. "Whatever,"

I fixed my books so they sat more evenly on my shoulder, getting ready for the first class.

It was Friday. We were so excited for the next day.

We strolled into Kakashi's room, where Kakashi was not there, no surprise.

He finally entered the room. "Hello," he greeted. "Sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path and-"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted. "We've heard that one already,"

"Really?" Kakashi scratched his head. "I try to come up with some new ones every week,"

I rolled my eyes, He just admitted it.

Then he left us to do whatever we wanted.

"So Sasuke," Sakura said. "What time should we head to your place tomorrow?"

"I really don't care," Sasuke grumbled.

"Eleven AM? Perfect," Sakura stated."Your hear that guys?"

"Loud and clear," I answered. "But, not everyone's hear,"

"Oh," Sakura mumbled. "Right."

"Time to text," I said.

Sakura and I teamed up texting everyone the dates because even if they were in the same room we were too lazy to walk over there ourselves. I know. We're a bunch of Shikamaru's right?

"Alright," Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Now that that's taken care of. I'm pleased,"

"Me too," I agreed. "This is gonna be fun,"

**A/N: Sorry, I know you're recovering from the last sleepover but this is different. It's a pool party. Plus I needed to add some fluff before the _real _drama starts. Mwahaha...I'm probably scaring you guys aren't I? Yeah, I do that sometimes. Anyways, it's the middle of the night, I'm hungry so I decided to finish the chapter. (like the wrestling? lol) So, thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	18. Pool Party

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 18:

"I thought Sasuke said he lived close," I groaned in the passenger seat.

"He said he lived relatively close," Neji corrected from the wheel of his Mercedes Benz.

I let out a small moan. In the car, which we had been driving in for a half hour now, I started to feel sick. I knew I wasn't going to throw up or anything but it makes me dizzy and gives me a headache that IBreally **_annoys _**the crap out of me.

Trying to escape the sickness, I pressed my forehead against the window. For a while it was a nice cold release, but the heat of my head soon warmed it up.

"Great,"

"What is great?" Neji inquired, staring through the wind shield at the road.

"My head hurts," I complained.

"It's your own fault you're going to the sleepover," Neji answered.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be a long car ride," I protested. I know, thirty minutes is a long time.

It was another fifteen though, before Neji announced, "There it is,"

"Finally," I mumbled.

"You should not be complaining," Neji told me. "My parents don't even live remotely close,"

"Mine don't either," I replied. "Even if they did it's not like they would let me come,"

Neji noticed the touchy topic and didn't press.

"Do you need help with your stuff?" He asked, watching me heave out my bag.

"No, I'm good, I'm good," I remarked, slinging it over my shoulder; it weighed me down.

"Finally!" it was Ino who rushed out of the gigantic mansion. "You're late!"

"It's fricken 11:15," I grumbled. "We're barely late,"

"Are you going to come in?" Sasuke drawled, keeping the door open.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

Neji and I walked in and stared. He didn't look amazed but I showed it. This place was **_huge_**!

"Come here!" Sakura cried.

"She's in the guest bedroom," Ino explained.

I followed her up, leaving the boys, and entered the guest bedroom.

Hinata, and Temari we already there.

"Okay," Ino started, taking out her bag. "Like my swimsuit?" she held it up. It was a purple bikini with Hawaiian flowers all over it.

"Cute," I answered.

"I like it," Hinata added.

"Yup," said Sakura.

"Like mine?" I pulled it from my bag. It was a bikini with blue, green, and yellow polka dots, a gold ring connecting the cups.

"Dang," Temari commented. "I like it,"

"Uh huh," Ino replied.

The other girls gave each other opinions on their opinions on each others swimsuits. In the end, Sakura wore a hot pink one, with red stripes. Temari had a scarlet bikini, with gold ties that held the bottoms together.

Hinata pulled out a green one piece.

We stared at her impassively.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Do you have anything else?" Ino cried.

"W-well," Hinata said. She took something else out of her bag. "I had this just in case my other got wrecked." It was a navy blue bikini with white stripes.

Ino sighed with relief. "Ahh, much better,"

"But Neji might n-not want me to w-wear this in front of Naruto," Hinata stammered.

"Tenten will take care of Neji," Temari answered quickly. "Along with the rest of us,"

I nodded. "Trust me," I said. "You will look **_way _**cuter in that bikini, girl,"

"O-okay,"

We all turned around and slipped into our swim suits.

"Alright, done,"

We turned around and looked at each other.

"Whoa! Tenten!" Ino said.

"What?" I questioned, frightened.

"You're HOT!" Sakura cried.

"Don't do the dress shop thing," I sweat dropped.

"Well, you never wear clothing like swimsuits before so we never really see your body," Temari explained.

"You guys are hot too," I tried not to sound embarrassed.

Actually, Hinata didn't look _**hot **_she looked absolutely adorable and innocent. Temari, boy in that red thing did she look crazy, but in a good way.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I actually didn't look that bad and I've _**never **_thought about myself like that.

"Alright, ready?" Ino asked.

"Wait," I stopped them. I then pulled out a towel and draped it over my shoulder. "Okay, now I'm ready,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she had her towel. "Come one,"

We stepped out into the hallway and started down the stairs.

"It's about time," Kiba groaned.

"Yeah what took so long?" Naruto asked, but they all stopped when they saw the girls climb down the steps.

"Whoa," Naruto commented, staring at Hinata.

Neji gave him a death glare but immediately stopped when he saw me, his eyes slightly widened. Mine did too.

I stared at his body. He wasn't skinny like a lot of boys, but he wasn't buff, he was, sort of muscular, which made it absolutely **_perfect._**

_Stop staring, _I reminded myself.

Neji's swim trunks were a blue, that got darker as you went all the way down to the him.

Naruto's were orange with white Hawaiian flowers. Kiba's were similar except they were white with blackish, grayish Hawaiian flowers making them look totally beast. Shikamaru's were a forest green but had a white strip along the edge of the him. Sasuke's were black, or a very very dark blue. I couldn't tell. But they were just that...

"Are we going swimming or not?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, dobe," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Well come on!"

We left out the sliding patio door.

**A/N Okay, to describe the pool, you know at the Hyuuga compound how there's a training ground in the middle of everything? Well instead of a training ground imagine a pool and everything there. I couldn't describe this part from Tenten's point of view because she's never seen the Hyuuga compound.**

I stared at the pool. It was amazing. The rest of the house was built around it but the pool was still outside. So cool.

I set my towel down.

"So who's goin' in first?" Kiba asked.

"How about you Shika?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Haha," Shikamaru drawled. "That was funny,"

"Oh come on," Ino pouted.

"Yeah Shikamaru," I joined in. "Why don't you-"

I felt my legs lift up from under me. I knew who it was.

"NEJI! DON'T YOU DAR-"

I hit the icy water fast.

Water spluttered out of my mouth when I resurfaced.

"**_That, _**was for breaking the first lamp," Neji said in triumph.

"Oh yeah?" I remarked. "_**This **_is for pushing me at the dance," I yanked at his feet and he toppled in after me.

Then all hell broke loose. The rest of the gang leapt in too and we went crazy.

Neji put his hands on my shoulders and dunked me a few times.

"GER!" I growled **A/N lol**

I jumped on his back and attempted to dunk him. Didn't work out so well.

Naruto was lifting Hinata in the air. She was actually giggling though.

Sakura tackled Sasuke, who smirked and tackled back, winning.

Finally, Ino broke up the fights.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" We asked in unison.

"Let's play chicken!" she cried.

Temari smirked deviously. "Oh you guys are on. Kiba!" her boyfriend scooted over and let her hop on.

"Guess you're left with Neji," Sakura told me.

I looked at the Hyuuga.

"Don't you dare drop me," I threatened him.

"Wasn't planning on it," Neji remarked. "Now come on,"

He dipped his head under the water and let me climb on his shoulders. As he rose, he put his arms on my knees and held me up.

"Let's do this!" I announced. (1)

Temari and Kiba came at Neji and I probably assuming we were a weak link, thinking I was still mad at Neji for pushing me in (which I was).

"Tenten, aim for the left," Neji advised.

I followed his order and almost knocked Temari off but she was older and stronger, I did not give up though.

Neji and Kiba were practically killing each other.

"Neji," I scolded. "Take it down a notch,"

"Yeah, really," Temari groaned, but we were still wrestling each other.

"Never!" Kiba shouted.

Temari suddenly pushed me forward with all her strength but the impact of water never hit my back, because Neji lifted his hands from his knees and caught my arms. Kiba took this advantage and tried to knock Neji over, but he quickly recovered and steadied himself.

"Thanks," I murmured to Neji.

"No problem."

Temari gave up on us and moved to Shikamaru and Ino.

In the end, it was only Sakura and Sasuke, and Neji and I.

I cracked my knuckles. "Bring it on, pinky,"

"Bring it on, Panda,"

"AHH!" We charged at each other and pushed with all our might.

Finally, I managed to knock Sakura over at the same time Neji pushed Sasuke, causing the pair to fall.

"Aww yeah..." I gave Neji a high five.

"We are **_so, _**having another round," Ino said. "Come on, Shikamaru,"

"Uh, such a drag," The pineapple haired boy groaned.

We did four more rounds and Neji and I won them all except for the last. Everyone got pissed at us for winning like the whole time so they ganged up on Neji and I.

"No, Neji," I cried. "I see the light,"

"I see them,"

"I don't care!" I shot back at him. "We fight!"

The other groups lunged at us.

"We die," Neji corrected, as we were knocked over.

"Hey, look at that," Sakura acknowledged the small water slide.

"You **_never _**knew that was there?" Sasuke asked her.

"Um, no," She answered smally.

He laughed. "I forgot about it,"

"I know what to do!" Naruto cried.

"What?" Hinata was still on his shoulders.

"We can do a chain!" he explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"But," Naruto continued. "Everyone slowly lowers themself down with someone behind them to hold their feet. Once they get to the bottom or as far as they can go, the person holding their feet gets lowered down, and the last person who finishes lowering the second to last person, gets ready and slide down to deliver the final blow and remember, you want to stay on!"

"but that slide will only have three feet of room after **_9 _**of us are lowered down," Shikamaru stared at the blonde questionably.

"Yeah I know," Naruto remarked with a grin.

A long pause.

"Works for me," Kiba stated. "Let's go!"

So, Hinata was lowered down first by Naruto, who was lowered by Ino, who was held by Shikamaru, who I had, me being being held by mr. No Emotion himself, who was lowered by Sakura, who Sasuke had, who Temari took care of. Kiba was gonna deliver the final blow.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "I bring to you-"

"Oh get on with it," I groaned, being squished between Neji and the lazy ass.

"Right," Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "KALABUNGA!"

He dove forward, running into Temari with great force, who hit Sasuke, who slammed into Sakura, who pushed Neji, who knocked the wind out of me, I pushed Shika, who hit Ino, who ran into Naruto, who pushed his girlfriend into the water.

We tried to stay on as best as we could but it was no use.

It hit me fast, the water did, and Neji soon toppled onto me. He slowly rose and I did the same but Temari and Kiba suddenly rammed into us, knocking us back down.

I ressurfaced, gasping for air.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried. "That was fun!"

And we did it again.

It was probably three o clock when Naruto asked our group, "Is anyone hungry?"

"Yeah," we replied.

So Sasuke fixed us some Mac N Cheese.

"Oh look Neji," I said. "we're having **_Mac _**n Cheese,"

"I don't need to tell you," he mumbled, before taking a sip of water.

"Hn,"

He spluttered some of it out and choked.

"You just did it right!" he gagged.

"I did?" I asked. "HN!"

"..." Neji glared at me. "You did it wong again...and I though you had it down,"

For the duration of the lunch period, I triedout my Hning, and epically failed.

* * *

I wrapped the towel around my waist and shivered. Though it was warm today, it was still autumn so the night air was cold.

"Let's get inside and change. It's freezing out here," Ino complained.

"I agree," Sakura added.

We walked inside.

"Alright, let's get into pajama's, I'm still cold," I announced with another shiver.

"Y-yes," Hinata replied.

We climbed up the steps and left the boys.

When we got to the room, immediately we turned around and stripped from our sopping wet swimsuits.

I slipped into my PJ's. They were silk, sky blue pants with fluffy white sheep all over them and a white cammi.

Hinata wore navy blue pajama pants and shorts that matched. (she must like navy blue? Oh well, it goes good with her hair,)

Sakura had bubblegum pink, fuzzy pajama pants with a hot pink tank top.

Ino wore purple fleece, pajama's with a yellow cammi.

Temari wore a pair of red silk pants and red tank top.

"Let's go!"

I grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag.

We arrived down stairs.

"Nice pajama's," Neji commented towards me, raising and eyebrow. "never saw you wear those in the dorm,"

"I think they're cute," I sniffed.

"I did not say anything to insult them," Neji answered, amused.

"Oh you were trying to," I grumbled.

"Hn,"

"Shut up," Ino grumbled.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I have the perfect thing for us anyways,"

He grinned deviously.

* * *

"Do you see her face?!" I cried. "What's she doing?"

"Calm down," Neji told me.

"No, she's gonna fricken kill herself,"

"It's a movie,"

"YOU KNOW I HATE HORROR MOVIES!" my eye twitched.

Neji stared at me. "Yes," he finally said.

"So don't insult me when I'm scared," my eyes were glued to the television though.

"SHH!" Sakura hissed. Her eyes had terror in them. "I'm trying to watch,"

"Hmph," I mumbled. "How come at all our sleepovers we have to watch a horror movie?"

"because Naruto brings them," Kiba groaned.

"But you don't look scared?!"

"I know," Kiba answered. "They bore me,"

"HOW IS THIS BORING?!"

"SHH!" Everyone shushed me.

* * *

We laid in the same formation as last weekend.

Now, we were playing truth or dare but without the dare.

"Ino?" Kiba asked. "Have you ever kissed anyone besides Shikamaru?"

"How do you know I kissed Shika?" Ino demanded.

"I didn't," Kiba grinned. "You just told me,"

Ino was fuming. "Fine, no I haven't. Sasuke," the chicken butt haired teen looked up. "have you ever dated anyone besides Sakura?"

"No,"

"Really?"

"No,"

"Why not"

"..."

"..."

"Tenten," I glanced over.

"Do you like Neji?"

"NO!" I cried

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Don't go Ino on me,"

"..."

"Temari? Is it true Kiba could hold you up playing chicken, no sweat?"

"You callin' me fat?" Temari interrogated.

"No, you're older,"

"Oh, he's strong," Temari looked at her boyfriend.

Kiba grinned.

"Neji? Do you like Tenten?"

"She's my roommate," Ice cube answered coldly.

"That's not my question."

"No,"

"You guys are no fun," Temari groaned.

"Hinata?"

* * *

"Neji?" I poked him.

"What?" he hissed, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep,"

"Why?"

"I'm scared," I complained.

"So,"

"Do something about it,"

"Like what?" he questioned.

"...Can I braid your hair?"

...

"Only one strand left," I promised the boy.

"Take it out, **_now_**," He was now an expert on knowing what happens if you leave in a braid.

"Fine," I mumbled, loosening the strands.

"Now go to bed,"

"What if I'm scared?"

"Get over it," Neji moaned, rolling over.

_You're nice!_

**He is isn't he?**

_Shut up!_

**Make me!**

_I will!_

**I'd like to see you try.**

_Good point._

**So have you given in to your feelings?**

_For who?_

**Neji,**

_Nope._

**You will.**

_I'm sure._

**Just wait and see...**

**A/N See? That was a completely normal sleepover? That whole slide thing by the way, my cousins and I did that in Texas in their pool...so much fun. But I got so many injuries from doing it. My cousin, Hunter also had a knack of dropping me on purpose when he was lowering me. Anywhoo...it was fun and I got another chapter complete. Oh and by the way, I'm on my moms computer because I was on mine and I saw that I got more review so I tried to review them but it wouldn't let me see the new ones, then it wouldn't let me log in so yeah. Getting off track, please review:)**

**(1) "Let's do this," is a quote that Katara from the show Avatar the Last Airbender said. It was totally beast at the time too :P**


	19. Dance Recovery

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters!This is going to be a short chapter!  
**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat 

Chapter 19:

Rays of sun shot through the window at about 6:50 AM.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and I wouldn't wake up. Actually, I was awake but reluctant to get up and the rest were pretty much getting up. Neji had been trying for a half an hour to get me out of bed.

"Tenten," He said. "Don't make me go to the last resort,"

Everyone stared at him but didn't answer besides giggling.

"Great," I mumbled.

Then, something icy hit me like a thousand knives.

"Fricken idiot!" I cried, bolting upwards and leaping at the lavender eyed teen. "Do you **_know _**how cold that water is?!"

He smirked, from being pinned under me.

"Do you want me to throw you off?" He questioned.

"No," I hissed between my teeth. "I want you to apologize,"

"I'm sorry," he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"I mean it, Hyuuga!" I protested, bringing up my fist.

"Tenten, don't threaten the people who can beat you up," Neji advised.

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me," I grumbled.

"You're right," he answered. "But, I can still make your life miserable,"

"Oh really," I remarked. "I didn't know,"

"You didn't?"

"Sarcasm!"

"Hmm," He replied. "Interesting,"

Now I was pissed.

"What-"

"Alright lovebirds," Ino groaned getting up. "Could you keep it down,"

"Hn,"

"..."

"What for breakfast?" Naruto complained, crawling out of his sleeping bag.

"Whatever I feel like making," Sasuke muttered.

"You cook?" Sakura asked, followed by a yawn.

"My brother doesn't exactly make dinner when he visits," Sasuke retorted.

"Oh,"

* * *

"Sasuke! You cook **_good_**!" Naruto exclaimed, inhaling the last bite of food.

"You eat very fast," Temari commented, staring.

He shrugged. "I'm hungry,"

_*Ring*_

Sasuke slowly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello...you are...today?....fine, what time...whatever...you didn't just say that...kay bye,"

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Itachi's coming home," Sasuke said. "He wants _**bonding **_time,"

We stared.

"I know right? Anyways, you guys need to get out. My brother might kill you," Sasuke warned us.

"You're joking right?" Sakura asked.

"Well maybe not you since you're my girlfriend but,"

"Yeah we get it," I answered. "Fine, we'll leave,"

* * *

"Why did we have to leave?" I groaned.

"Because Itachi was coming home," Neji remarked.

"But there's nothing to do now," I complained, laying on the bed. "I don't have my period anymore so I can't start singing random songs and eating all the chocolate I want,"

"Hmm,"

"Any idea's?"

"..."

"Well,"

"It's an idea," Neji said. "But I don't want to do it,"

"Why?" I demanded.

"It will be hard," Neji explained.

"For you or me?" I asked.

"Well, for both of us," Neji answered honestly.

"What is it?" I questioned. "What's so challenging?"

Neji smirked. "Teaching you to dance,"

* * *

"You're not stepping right," Neji informed me, still holding me close to the ground, something I almost hit after falling for the millionth time.

"No shit Sherlock," I grumbled.

"It's not that hard," Neji said with and amused chuckle.

"Oh yeah, genius," I retorted putting my arms back around his neck.

"Yes," he remarked. "You don't follow the beat,"

"You don't follow your heart," I shot back.

"What is this you speak of?" Neji asked confused.

"It's like improvising," I said. "Doing what you want right then and there,"

"It sounds to complicated," Neji commented.

"**_This _**is too complicated,"

"You're right," Neji answered. "Teaching you **_is _**too complicated,"

"You wanna say that again?"

"Not necessarily," Neji replied. "It bothers me to repeat things,"

"**_You _**bother me," I grumbled.

"But I thought you were my friend," Neji said innocently.

**Best friend actually.**

_Shut. The. Hell. Up._

**I know you want to have a conversation with Neji.**

_With anyone **but **you._

**You're nice.**

_Yes I am._

**Sarcasm.**

_Whoa, deja vu_

**Yeah, that was in a conversation you had with Neji.**

_Shut up._

**But why? I know you're in love with him.**

_Where'd all this come from?_

**You've known it all along.**

_You've known your mom all along, OH what now?_

**...**

"Um, Tenten,"

"Sorry I zoned out," I explained. "What were we talking about?"

"Friends,"

"Oh yeah," I remarked. "I am your friend but it doesn't mean you're not annoying,"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Do you need me to teach you how to do that again?" Neji asked.

"No," I replied, and that's when I realized neither of us were moving but my hands were still around his neck and his placed on my waist.

"At least you did it once," Neji remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah...so are you going to teach me to dance or not?"

Another cocky smirk.

"Sure,"

* * *

"That is so confusing," we were laying in our beds now with the lights off, just talking.

"What is?"

"Counting," I clarified.

"You mean when you dance?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "How do you do it?"

"...Just match the motions with the beat," the boy explained.

"But that's too hard," I complained.

"You cannot multi-task?" Neji asked, obviously trying to hide a laugh.

"Yes I can," I quickly remarked, shifting under my covers.

"I'm sure you can," Neji said, trying to put disbelief in his voice.

"Well I **_was _**going to thank you for teaching me," I said. "But now you're being mean..."

"I'm not being mean,"

"You're mocking me," I retorted angrily.

"You have thing skin," Neji told me.

"What does that mean?"

"You don't like insults," Neji said.

"Hmm, don't talk to me,"

"I'm joking Tenten. Calm down," Neji remarked.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked him.

"You're also stubborn," Neji informed me.

"And you're mean," I pouted.

Neji chuckles. "Supposedly,"

But, if he weren't mean, he wouldn't be Neji.

And that's why he's my best friend, because he's Neji. So I wasn't going to complain anymore.

"Good night," I murmured softly.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes," No.

"Then I shall let you sleep in peace. You need your beauty rest."

"Shut up," I mumbled, trying to sound more tired. Really I just wanted to get out of this conversation.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Neji questioned.

"Shh!"

He guffawed. "Alright, alright. Good night,"

Good night, ha! Loser we are now out of this conversation that directs bad karma towards me.

But, even though I wasn't tired, I fell asleep instantly within minutes. Maybe the day had worn me out.

**Or that you feel safe with a certain Hyuuga...**

**A/N I'm sorry guys for the lame chapter but I just got braces today so my mouth hurts like crap and I had to get a physical so I got three shots. I'm not in the mood to write but I promise you guys will like what I have in store for the next chapter. When I feel better, today or tomorrow, I shall write. Please review and try to look at the positive things about this chapter if there are any.  
**


	20. Relieving a Nightmare

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter

_Flashback: (You can skip if you remember it)  
_

_My eyes were wide with fear as I watched them go at it again. My father slapped my mom right across the face. I winced, thinking of the pain._

_"How come every time I look behind my fucking back you've spent more money, bitch?" Dad demanded._

_"It's only because that whore in the corner over there," She pointed to me._

_"Mom?"_

_"She needs to eat," Mom explained, hoarsely._

_"I told you we should've killed her," Dad argued._

_"The police would be on our fucking backs!" Mom protested._

_"We should've given her up for adoption or at least make it look like an accident,"_

_"But we didn't," Mom quickly answered. "So what do we do now?"_

_"Nothing," Dad hissed. "Our entire damn life is thrown away because of that thing," He was second to point a finger._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks now. I was used to seeing them fight but they never mentioned me, ever. All they were making me seem like was a nuisance. Even my six year old self could see it. They didn't love me. The never would._

_"P-please," I stammered. "Stop fighting,"_

_"Shut up bitch," My dad snapped. "I wasn't talking to you,"_

_"But I'm your daughter, Daddy?" I sobbed. "Don't you love me?"_

_"No I don't love you," Dad hissed through his teeth._

_"You messed up our life," Mom added._

_I bit my lip. "W-why?"_

_"You throw away our money," Mom shouted._

_"I-I'm sorry," I cried. "I'll help get it back,"_

_"You can't," Dad muttered. "You couldn't even do it to save your life,"_

_He strutted over to me. "I'm gonna teach you to pay up, though,"_

_I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. No one was there to stop it. A full force slap threw me to the side._

_My entire body shook as I stumbled to get up. "Stop," I murmured._

_"You took our money," Mom was still on the ground._

_"You want me to do this to you too, bitch?" My dad asked her._

_"What difference does it make?" Mom asked. "We're screwed." she paused for about ten seconds. "SCREWED!"_

_Mom paced to the kitchen. The next thing I heard was the crashing of plates and a shriek._

_Terrified, I sprinted in there, ignoring my father who I left in the tiny living room._

_There, standing in a pool of blood was my mother. _

_"Why won't you die?" She asked herself. The woman grabbed a piece of the broken plate and jammed it into her wrist (where the vein is) as hard as she could, crying out in pain. She twisted it, making more blood spill onto the floor. "Die!" she screeched._

_I watched in horror as she tried to kill herself, giving helpless screams of, "stop it!'_

_Then something else put me on edge. A very loud bang pierced through my ears._

_I sprang from the kitchen into the living room and stared at my dead dad, a gun loosely in his fingertips. He laid on the ground, motionless._

_Half breathing, I covered my mouth trying not to scream, trying not to break out but I couldn't help it._

_Five minutes later, when I could move from the spot I was standing in, I ran into the kitchen and found Mom laying on the ground, glass shoved into her wrist._

_It felt as if pain was ejected into my body with a needle. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed._

_"Why doesn't anyone love me?!" I screeched into the night._

_End of flashback ._

I rolled out of bed, following Neji's final command.

"I'm comin' I'm comin',"

I slipped into my slutty school uniform (in the bathroom) and followed the boy out the door.

"It took you long enough," Neji informed me.

"Sorry," I grumbled back. "Guess I had a bad dream,"

"I **_know _**you had a bad dream," Neji remarked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have no idea what it took for me to calm you down,"

"Oh," I said sheepishly.

"I was going to tie you down," I death glared him. "But you wouldn't of liked that. So I was practically sitting on you for ten minutes."

"I'm kind of crazy when I'm asleep," I explained.

"No, you were awake," Neji corrected.

"I was?"

He nodded sharply. "Don't you remember?"

I racked my brain.

_Flashback:_

_I felt an immense weight on top of me. I could barely breath but was determined to kill myself. No one loved me. No one wanted me. No one cared._

_"Let me go!" I screeched. "NO! No one ever cared!" I shouted more random things._

_The weight on me increase and I found my arms pinned and most of the heaviness on my legs._

_"No," I sobbed. "Please let go,"_

_Something soft brushed against my ear._

_"I'll only let go if you don't try to kill yourself." a voice murmured._

_"N-no," I cried. "L-let go,"_

_"You know I won't do that, Tenten," the voice quietly said, gripping my wrists tighter._

_"D-do you care if I kill myself?" I asked._

_"I **do **care. And so does Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba." the voice explained._

_It was if there was a huge wight on my shoulders and now I finally collapsed. I wrapped my arms around whoever it was, not knowing and thanked them._

_"Thank you," I said silently. "Thank you,"_

_End of flashback_

"That was you?" I questioned, silently.

"Yes," Neji replied.

"Oh," I answered smally. "Can we go now?"

"Sure,"

I was bothered by the fact Neji helped me. He always seemed so different than that but I knew it all along.

* * *

We sat in homeroom, bored out of our minds. Actually we were thinking about playing a prank on Kakashi but that idea faded.

"What can we do?" Ino groaned.

"It would have helped if Kakashi actually did something," Sakura added.

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "I know what we can do?"

"What?" I asked.

Naruto grinned deviously. "Steal his book,"

"W-what if we get in trouble?" Hinata inquired.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "We won't, c'mon,"

"You wouldn't be trying to get my cousin in trouble would you?" Neji asked.

"No!" Naruto quickly replied. "C'mon, 'you know you want to see what's in that book,"

Neji hesitated. "I don't read perverted books.

"But what if...it mentions...you know what?" Naruto asked evilly.

"Sex or rape?" Ino asked boredly.

Naruto grinned. "Both,"

"I'll help you **_just _**to get my cousin out of trouble," Neji grumbled.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He then gave me the _you'd-be-dead-if-it-weren't-for-me-because-you-were-going-to-commit-suicide-so-shut-the-hell-up _look.

I looked down sheepishly. "Right, let's go,"

* * *

"Almost...got...it-" Naruto mumbled reaching further.

"You dobe," Sasuke moaned.

"Shh!" We hissed.

Kakashi-Sensai swung around and stared at us blankly.

"Whatever are you doing, children?" He questioned, boredly.

"N-nothing," Sakura stuttered.

"Just going to ask you if you could...take off your mask," I covered, almost having it come out like a question.

"No,"

"Told you Naruto," Sakura hissed, getting into the lie. "Kakashi Sensai would never let us have a look,"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"Is there anything else you want?" Kakashi asked, barely looking up from the book he was practically intertwined with.

"Yeah," Might as well give it a try. "What book are you reading?" I asked, innocently.

"TENTEN!"

"Icha Icha Paradise,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You pervert," Naruto said.

Then we burst out laughing.

"Can I see?" Sakura begged.

"No I wanna see," Ino faught against her. The two struggled to look over Kakashi's shoulder. He pushed them to the side.

"No,"

"Aha! I got it!" Sasuke exclaimed, holding the book,"

"Read it, read it,"

"Don't," Kakashi muttered. "Give it back,"

"_He forced her tightly in his arms, which she struggled against, immensely. "Leave me alone," the blonde girl pleaded. "I love you," the man told her. Yumi turned away from his face. "I love you too...but I can't be with you." tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why? Your mother can't interfere?" Tokufa protested. Yumi shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't," "Why?" he held her wrist tightly. "Because-" his lips suddenly crashed against hers and she tugged at the him of his shirt while he-_"

The book was snatched out of Sasuke's hands by Kakashi.

"That's enough. You teens don't need to be reading that,"

"Then why are you reading it?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm older." Kakashi explained. "I get to read perverted books,"

"Hmph," we all mumbled, except for Sasuke and Neji. They did their signature, "Hn's,"

I wonder who started to Hn first??

I pulled out my cell phone.

Me: eh kiba!

Kiba: wuz up

Me: nothin

Kiba: so whatcha doin

Me: well sasuke stole kakashi's book

Kiba: the perverted 1

Me: yep

Kiba: did he read it

Me: yep

Kiba: how wuz it

Me: perverted

Kiba: haha i bet

Me: so how's bio

Kiba: boring. Jiraiya is only talkin 2 the girlz

Me: I no rite?

Kiba: ya whatev, anyways i got 2 go and make someting dat Jiraiya is orderin us 2 do. c u l8ter

Me: k by

"I told Kiba," I told the rest when we were sitting down once more.

"Really what did he say?" Asked Ino.

"Just laughed and stuff," I replied. "What should we do?"

"Don't know, but there's only one minute left," Sakura answered.

"Yes!" I cried triumphantly. "We survived."

* * *

"BOYS VS GIRLS! BOYS VS GIRLS!" Everyone in the room chanted.

"Segregation is unyouthful," Gai explained.

My eye twitched. _You're unyouthful!_

"So, ahem, teams are," He pulled a list out of his pocket.

"Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ami, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Lee and...Neji Hyuuga!"

"Team two is, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Tengi Joftai, Penuzka, Shino, Choji Akimichi, Kin, and...Gaara,"

"We're gonna get destroyed," Ino moaned. "They've got Gaara. He pawns!"

"The object of the game-"

"WE KNOW HOW TO PLAY CAPTURE THE FLAG!!!"

"Alright, alright," Gai said. "Have fun,"

* * *

My legs ached from running but I kept going.

"Almost, almost," I breathed.

Tengi lunged at me and I leapt to the side, I wasn't going to make it back.

Like it mattered anyways. I didn't have the flag. Wait a second. The flag!

I snapped around, still running for my life. Neji struggled inside holding the flag in his right hand, he was way back, where they had it actually. Everyone else was in jail besides, Ino, Lee, Sakura, and Kiba, who were guarding and getting majorly attacked.

Penuzka was going to nail Neji if I didn't do anything soon.

Making a big decision, I swung around and darted towards the flag, Tengi right after me.

I zipped pass Neji.

"Neji!" He tossed the flag to me and I ran for dear life.

My legs kicked harder but it was no use, some of their people were coming back from my side and were going to meet me at the line.

Thinking quick, I stopped suddenly, Tengi and Kin running into me then I bolted forward, leaving them dazed and confused.

"Tenten!" I overhanded the ball to Neji and he took it, dashing off.

Kin and Tengi moved towards him.

I ran as fast as I could to our side, dodging everyone.

Neji didn't get there yet because he was struggling to shake off his pursuers.

"Neji!" I called his name, just as they were about to pull his flag.

He threw the ball at me and I caught it, just as his flag was yanked off.

From the jail, Naruto and Ami shrieked, Naruto looked at her, still untrusting. She looked nervously back.

I threw my arms around Neji then pulled away.

"We did it, we did it!"

Gaara glared at us evilly.

I hid behind Hyuuga.

"He's staring at me," I squeaked.

"Scared of Gaara?" Neji asked, chuckling.

"Yes," but I wasn't really scared, just creeped out.

I stood straight and started to sing, "Celebrate good times, C'MON!"

People stared.

* * *

"So what are you going to order? Steak and cereal?" I teased.

"Funny," Neji answered.

"She's got a point," Kiba said.

"I think I'll order just steak," Neji concluded.

"Similar," Sakura commented. "Similar."

Our group sat at a round table at _La Grapevine._

"Yo Temari?" I questioned.

The blonde looked at me. "What?"

"You know your brother's kinda scary," I informed her.

"And I don't know that?" Temari remarked. "Just don't piss him off and you'll be okay,"

Neji smirked. "Could you repeat that?" He inquired. "I don't think Tenten heard."

"Shut up, Hyuuga," I grumbled.

Temari laughed. "Gaara won't kill you or anything. Kankuro will stop him before that,"

I sweat dropped. "Thanks,"

The waitress stopped by and almost dropped dead when she saw Neji, recognizing him instantly.

She pulled over her boyfriend. Her arm in his, she asked Neji, "So what'll you have? The usual? Steak and cereal?" She pretended to be stifling a laugh.

I could barely see Neji wink at me, easy to miss.

"Actually," Neji corrected. "I **_would _**like to have steak. Medium-rare, sweet cheeks, also steak sauce and fries on the side, without any grease. Got that honey?" he then gave her a grin that almost made even me lay down at his knees and beg.

"U-um,"she took the rest of our orders in a daze and her boyfriend pulled her into the kitchen, angrily.

"**_How _**did you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"**_That! _**You acted full of emotion, not cold and cute!" the last words came out wrong.

"You thought it was full of emotion, not cold, and **_cute_**?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me," I said, trying to act like it was no big deal. "Using the nicknames honey and sweet cheeks make girls think you like them. It's mean,"

"But wouldn't not cold, be not mean?" Neji asked me.

"GRR!" everyone stared at me.

"What did you just say?" Ino asked.

"Looks to me like you **_like _**a certain someone," Naruto informed me.

"Yeah," I said skeptically. "My inner self."

"OMG!" It was Sakura. "YOU HAVE ONE TOO?!"

"Yeah!" I cried back enthusiastically.

"They're **_so _**annoying," The pinkette complained.

"I know right?" I answered. "I'm in the shower, she pops up on me. I'm trying to sleep, she pops up on me!"

"At random times too!" Sakura replied. "And she keeps telling me disgusting thoughts about Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Yeah, mine mentions them about Lee," lie. Neji.

"Eww," Sakura commented. "You'd be so much better with Neji.

Neji and I glowered at her evilly.

"Okay okay," Sakura said. "Sorry,"

**You think I'm _ANNOYING_?!!!**

I covered my ears and grabbed my head.

"She's back!" I cried.

**You know I can still hear you talking out loud, right.**

_Shut up._

**Make me.**

"Go away," I hissed.

"AGGHH!" Sakura cried. "Mines pissed.

"Mine too,"

**Oh so now I'm pissed?**

_You're damn right you're pissed._

**Shut up.**

_Make me._

**Do _not _steal my sentences.**

_Don't steal mine._

**Never did.**

_But your sentences are mine which is basically saying you don't want me to steal my own sentences._

**Say what now?**

_Well look at it thi-_

Neji poked me **_hard _**in the arm.

"Ow," I groaned.

I woke up Sakura from her inside her head talk.

"Jeez," Sakura moaned. "Inner Sakura is mad."

Everyone stared.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You guys don't have Inners?"

"..."

"Guess not," Sakura observed.

"We're alone!"

* * *

"Sure you want to go to sleep?" Neji teased.

"Shut up," I hissed. "It isn't funny,"

Neji heard my dead serious tone. "So are you going to tell me about the nightmare?"

"Hell no," I answered.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. It would really make it better,"

I turned away in my bed. Trying to block him out.

What could happen?

...

* * *

"Tenten, STOP!"

"NO!" I sobbed. "LET GO!"

Neji sat on my legs and held onto my wrists.

"I-I'm not loved," I cried. "Please,"

"No,"

"Please, I'm begging you. This is k-killing me!" I shrieked.

"You don't want to make a scene," Neji explained.

"No one will care. Th-they never did,"

"I can't let go of you," Neji informed me.

Recklessly I headbutted him making him let go and leaped for the door.

Neji recovered and grabbed my arm so I couldn't go further.

"You're out of your mind," Neji said, pulling me back.

"No I'm not!" I sobbed. "I'm worthless, that's what I am,"

"Don't you remember this morning, or last night?" Neji inquired.

"No, I only remember my parents," I answered.

"Is that part of the memory?" Neji asked.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I screeched, finally collapsing, sitting against the wall crying my eyes out.

Neji moved over and sat next to me.

"Leave me alone. You're **_going _**to abandon me," I really had no idea what was going through my head at the time to be honest.

I gagged and sputtered tears more trying hard not to hyperventilate.

Neji sighed. He finally put one of his arms around my shoulder, the other under my legs and pulled me into his lap.

He let my head rest on his chest so he could murmur in my ear more easily.

"God, have you been through a lot of shit lately," he whispered. "I don't know how you're still alive, but you're **_going _**to stay that way because I'm **_not _**going to abandon you,"

"Y-you're not?"

"No," Neji chuckled, rubbing my back lightly. "But you're **_very _**high maintenance,"

"I'm s-sorry," I apologized, keeping my head on Neji's chest. The normal breathing, up and down, calmed me quite a bit.

"Don't be. I think it's very amusing," Neji explained, smiling _**not **_smirking.

Just then, I remembered everything. It came back, all of it. What were did tonight, this morning, everything, capture the flag, etc.

"Oh my god," I turned into him, wrapping my arms around his chest stretching to his back.

"So do you think you can go to bed?" Neji questioned.

I grasped the back of his shirt. "But the nightmares,"

"That you're _**going **_to tell me about?" Neji suggested.

"It's painful," I told him.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body. It _**will **_feel better when you get it over with," He said.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise,"

"Okay," I started, wiping away the tears. "When I was six, my mom and dad got into their biggest fight. My father was actually hitting my mom. It was because she was spending too much money. And she explained to him that...that money was all of my fault because she needed to f-feed me and all. So there was nothing they could do and they had actually before considered k-killing me but they didn't go through with it because the police would be on their backs. So eventually my mom went into the kitchen, I followed and found herself....jamming a piece of glass into her wrist and t-twisting it," I shut my eyes feeling tears stream down them. "Then I heard a gunshot and went into the living room to see my father lying on the floor, a bullet lodge right into his head and-"

"That's all you need to tell me," Neji informed, seeing my tears. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Listen," he said. "I didn't have the same family problems as you did. But I had bad ones and I know what it's like to have a difficult family."

"Y-yeah, I know," I answered. "I'm sorry,"

Neji situated me so I sat better on hi slap. "But," he said. "That only made me cold and heartless,"

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah my nickname for you was Ice Cube,"

"Thanks, anyways I was cold because of my fathers death and people hated being around me,"

"I like being around you," I interrupted.

"Yes," Neji said. "I am better now,"

"So what are you saying?" I asked him.

"I'm saying, you're the strongest person I've met. You've been through more and you manage to be this spunky, like-able, teenager," Neji remarked.

"Thank you," I replied, snuggling closer.

"So are you going to bed?" Neji asked.

"Know what? Yes! I'm going to kick that nightmare in the ass!" I shot up from his lap and almost stumbled over if he hadn't caught me.

"Thanks,"

"You better get some sleep before you do your ass kicking," Neji said, laughing.

"Right,"

He unrolled the covers for me and let me get in.

Neji then walked to his bed and crawled in.

"Did I say thank you?" I asked him.

"More than enough," Neji replied.

"Thank you,"

"Good night Tenten,"

"Night Neji,"

You are truly my best friend.

**A/N Haha! There, a nice long chapter with some fluff. I was actually going to make it with insanely more drama, like I told one of my reviewers, but I'm going to save that up for a certain day, that I'm not telling you of. So anyways, I think that chapter is kinda cute and pleases you guys for the night. My braces don't hurt as much anymore but it still a pain to eat since I go them yesterday but I feel a lot more comfortable writing now. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review! :)**


	21. SNOW!

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happening:

_Thoughts_

**Inner self**

**_Emphasis_  
**

Chat

Chapter 21:

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. I stared at the light. bursting through the windows. _Where am I again?_

Looking around, I noticed I was one someone. I was about to immediately get off but remembered it was Neji. He stayed there the whole night.

I glanced up at him and both eyes were open.

"How long have you been up?" I questioned.

"Almost the whole night," he answered casually.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Tenten," Neji gave a light chuckle. "I would do this any day,"

"I know," I remarked. "I feel terrible,"

"Don't," Neji told me. "Everyone needs to lean on someone,"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "If I lean on you anymore you might fall over!"

Neji laughed. "You're probably right, but there's also a thing called getting up,"

"Hmph,"

"So am I going to school or have I practically skipped it since you didn't wake me?" I inquired.

"No, it's actually five AM," Neji informed me.

"It is?" I demanded. "I never get up this early! It ruins my natural cycle of sleep!"

"I'm pretty sure that's already been ruined," Neji corrected.

"Shush!"

...

"So, now that you're up, are you going to get off of me?" Neji asked.

"Sorry!" I quickly got up.

Neji help me, he got up faster.

"Hmm, I think my legs fell asleep," he complained, stretching.

"I'm gonna change," I mumbled, walking into the bathroom.

"Alright,"

I shut the door behind me and splashed water in my face numerous times. When I was asleep on Neji the nightmares never came, strangely. But it was only a matter of time before they came back.

**That was _the _cutest thing I have _ever _seen!**

_...Do you even have eyes?_

**Um, good point. That was the cutest thing I have ever..._sensed_?**

_Don't even try._

**Oh come on. He held you and let you fall asleep in his arms. Now _that_ is cute.**

_Whatever. And by the way...why do you talk to me a lot when I'm in the bathroom??_

**Don't know. You don't yell at me later for being around other people.**

_Well, I guess this is more convenient..._

**Aww yeah! So you don't mind me coming when you're in the bathroom??**

_Don't push it._

**Hmph! You're mean.**

_You're mean...wait a sec? Can you do a Hn?_

**You did it wrong.**

_I know but can you do it?_

**...Hn?**

_OH! WRONG! WHAT NOW?_

**Calm down, you're giving me a headache.**

_You **are **my head. I know when I get a fricken headache! What else have you lied about?_

**Nothing really. You can sense when I'm lying since I'm you.**

_Got a point there. Well, I'm done getting dressed. See you around, Inner!_

**Yeah, bye.**

"Coming?"

"Yep," I replied, getting out of the bathroom.

"So you're fine?" Neji questioned.

"Oh yeah," I answered. "You should see the recover I've got!"

* * *

December 2nd

Time has really flown by. It's been a little over a month and I haven't had any nightmares. I think Neji really broke under my skin of terror. Anyways, like I said, time has really flown by fast. I mean Thanksgiving was hilarious. Naruto ate **_so _**much it thought he seriously was going to blow up. Like, no joke! So yeah, time does go by now it's December 2nd. Where am I now? Ignoring Neji's wake up calls for the millionth time. Nothing new.

"Tenten get up!"

"No it's Saturday,"

"I really think you'll want to see this,"

"No,"

"Tenten, up, now!" Neji growled, yanking the sheets off my now freezing body.

"Neji!" I moaned, trying to pull them back.

"Look outside," Neji hissed, impatiently.

"Fine, you meanie," I grumbled, getting out of bed drowsily.

Slowly, I sauntered to the window, ignoring the Neji Glare™

"There's nothing to see," I moaned, staring out.

Neji waited.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried. "You can't see fricken everything cuz it's all white! SNOW!!!"

**_That _**woke me up!

I burst through the door and ran down the hallway screaming at the top of my lungs...hehe.

"SNOW!!!!OMG OMG!!SNOW!"

Neji chased after finally grabbing me from behind.

"You can't just go down the hallway screaming!" He hissed.

"No, NEVER!" I cried, trying to break free. "SNOW SNOW SNOW...AGH RAPIST RAPIST RAPIST!"

Neji had scooped me up.

"I'm going to _**rape **_you now?" He asked me.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! YOU CAN"T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF WOMAN LIKE THIS! WE HAVE RIGHTS!"

"Taking **_advantage_**?" Neji repeated.

"Yes," I grumbled.

"I'm not going to rape you," Neji retorted.

"How do I know?" I questioned, as he opened the door effortlessly.

"Do you **_want _**me to?" Neji inquired.

"Hell no!"

"Hn," Neji famously replied. "If I **_were _**going to rape you, it's be easy,"

It felt like my heart sank to the middle of the ocean when Neji dropped me on the bed.

I tried to hold back tears. What the hell was wrong.

Was all that talk last month just something to tell me to be more careful because I was weak.

Neji saw me reaction and sat down next to me.

"Now if a **_girl _**tried to rape you. You would kick their ass," He gave me the thumbs up.

I knew what he was talking about. Guys were a lot stronger. Shit.

"But you could beat the shit out of Tengi," Neji added. "Or any other gay guy,"

"Yeah I know," I commented sadly.

"You're just not **_meant _**to be strong," Neji encouraged. "If you were a boy, I'd be scared of you,"

I smiled. "You think so?"

He nodded sharply. "Yes,"

I grinned wider.

"So aren't we going outside?" Neji asked.

"Hell YEAH!" I announced.

I dug deep in my suitcase and found my snow stuff.

"Never though about using it," I said.

"Hn,"

I slipped it on and pulled out my cell, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" I greeted.

"Hey Tennie-chan?"

"What?"

"My new nickname," She joked. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Neji and I are going outside. Wanna join us?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ha," I answered. "That's exactly what I said. Do me a favor and call Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, I'll take the rest."

"Hai," Sakura replied, hanging up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Temari!"

"Tennie Chan!"

"..."

"What?"

"Never mind. Neji and I are going outside with Sakura and everyone. Wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I think that's our thing to say today," I told Temari.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Anyways, do me a favor and call Kiba and Ino."

"Kay,"

"Alright bye,"

I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"You're very sneaky," Neji told me, stepping into his snow boots.

"I try,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"To be sneaky?"

"Hell- I'm mean, yep," I was not going to say that again.

* * *

"Naruto that's hideous!" Ino cried.

"What?"

"It's fricken neon orange!" She criticized.

"So..."

"EWW!"

"What's wrong with orange?" I asked Ino, adjusting my hat as we strolled outside.

Sakura crossed her arms. "It's going to be **_really _**bright against the snow." she answered.

...

_Wonder what she me-_

"AGH! It's blinding!" I shrieked, shielding by eyes.

"Not anymore!"

Kiba dumped a huge pile of snow on his jacket, covering it completely.

"What was that dog boy?" Naruto demanded, shoving snow in Kiba's face.

Kiba spluttered it out. "Oh you want a white wash,"

"Oh I have a better idea," it was Temari, she tossed a snowball up and down.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

All hell broke loose.

I shoveled up snow and shoved it into the Ice Queen himself.

Neji slowly wiped his face with his left hand.

Then, scooping up the biggest snowball I have _**ever **_seen. He pushed it into my face, causing my eyes to water.

"Oh now you've done it!"

I jumped on him and splashed great amounts of snow in his face but quickly the tables turned and he was on top of me, shoving snow in my face.

I could barely breath with all the intake.

Finally, I managed to crawl out and **_kick _**snow in his face. Mwahaha!

I felt something pelt me from behind. It was Kiba.

_Oh no you didn't!_

I leapt at him with all my might, flinging snow.

He dodged me but not my cold missals.

There was another attack from behind me though. Ino charged but was stopped by Shikamaru.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, love," He then shoved a whole bunch of snow in her face.

"SHIKAMARU YOU BAKA!"

Oh she spazed all right, big time.

"DIE!"

She turned and tackled him to the ground shoving everything she had at him.

I was about to laugh when something cold hit me in the back of the neck. Cold water dripped down my back, sending shivers up my spine.

"We're not finished," Neji said, picking up another snowball.

"Oh yeah?" I grabbed another one. "You're so on!"

He smirked, making one last final touch to his most pridest possession of a snowball. "Bring it,"

"Show me what you got," I said. "Ladies first,"

"So why aren't you going?"

"I'm waiting for you,"

"If you say,"

"Oh I do say,"

"You're ready then?"

"Yep,"

"I sure hope you are,"

"And why is that?"

"Prepare for total annihilation,"

"I'd like to see that,"

"Alright then. Let the show begin,"

* * *

"Cold, cold," I complained, as we walked into the building.

"Freezing, freezing," Ino added.

"A-are you guys r-really that cold?" Hinata asked.

"My adoptive parents don't exactly give me a warm coat," I grumbled. "Look at how thin this thing is!"

I held up my sopping coat.

Everyone stared.

"Dang," It was Sakura.

"That thing looks like it was thrown in a river," Temari commented.

I sweat dropped. "Thanks,"

"Maybe her parents can't afford it," Neji put in calmly.

"Oh they can afford it alright," I hissed. "They have a fricken three story house,"

"COOL!" Ino cried.

She got some death glares.

"Yeah, I know that cuz I've gone in it, let me count...nine times?" I said. "I LIVE THERE TOO!"

Everyone stared.

"That sucks," Naruto told me, crossing his arms.

"You idiot," (1)Neji slapped him hard in the arm along with Kiba and Sasuke.

I crossed my arms like Naruto.

"Seriously, behave," I scolded them, shaking the whole conversation off.

"Yeah," Shikamaru added. "It's really annoying,"

"And troublesome?" Ino inquired.

"Yep," Shika said.

"Hmph! Typical,"

"A dur!" I told her. "This is Shikamaru we're speaking of,"

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "Why are we suddenly talking about Shikamaru?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura snapped.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled.

"Let's get warmer," Sasuke drawled. "I'm cold,"

"Good idea," Sakura agreed, snuggling up to him.

* * *

"God, you make fricken good hot chocolate," I told Neji.

"Why thank you," He smirked.

I sipped up some more. "Mmmm it's nice and hot too!"

"Why do you think they call it **_hot _**chocolate?" Neji questioned.

I shrugged. "Why do they call it water **_polo_**?"

"Well actually they named it-"

"Stop it you flippin genius!" I hissed. "I don't want to be outsmarted here,"

Neji chuckled. "Alright, are you finished?"

"No," I answered, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"**_Can _**you finish?"

"Yes,"

"_**Now**_?"

Sniff sniff. "Yes,"

I gulped the rest down and whimpered.

"Now are you going to tell me why I just did that?" I asked him.

"You'll see," Neji replied, tugging me out the door.

* * *

I sat in the leather seats of Neji's Mercedes Benz.

"Don't worry it's not far," Neji assured me.

"Good," I grumbled. "I don't like long car rides.

...

"We're here,"

I climbed out the car and walked into the shop of which Neji held the door to.

I stared around. It was a clothing store.

"You're taking me clothes shopping?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Something of the sort," Neji said, the edges of his lips twitching.

"Hn,"

"You did it wrong,"

"..." I looked at him pissed.

"This way," He said, guiding me over to a section of the store.

"Where are we going?" I complained.

"Can you just **_wait_**?" Neji asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Well use your senses and look around." Neji growled.

I glanced around and finally realized.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"It's not optional,"

"Yes it is,"

"Not anymore,"

"...you sadistic-"

"Friend that cares," Neji interrupted. "You're getting a new jacket."

"And why is that?" I interrogated, stubbornly.

"Because we're going on a ski trip," Neji answered, smirking.

"Say WHAT now?" I cried.

"You, me, Shikamaru, Ino, Uchiha, Sakura, Naruto, my cousin, Temari, and dog boy," Neji remarked.

"But I **_can't _**ski!" I complained.

"I'll teach you," Neji simply replied. "I snow board too but I don't think that's good for a beginner to try on the slopes of Japan."

"You're F'n kidding me right?" I questioned. "Like seriously?"

"Nope," Neji replied.

"B-but why? When?" I asked.

"Christmas vacation," Neji remarked.

"Oh great," I grumbled. "This is gonna be fun,"

"It will be," Neji said. "We get to stay in a very nice resort,"

"Hmph,"

"So you better pick out a warm jacket," Neji advised. "It's gonna be cold in the mountains,"

**A/N Yeah that was sorta a short chapter but I needed to update. See, I was at a sleep over and stuff so I couldn't write. My friend would think I was crazy. I tried explaining the beastliness of Naruto that she does not see. I can't remember a good dream that I haven't had somewhat relating to Naruto since the way beginning of summer. Oh yeah, I've gone obsessed. I know also you guys are getting impatient about the whole confessing feelings thing, I don't think it will be in the next chapter but it _will _be at the ski resort, which I thought that was a nice place to spend Christmas. So, thanks for reading and please review:)**

**(1) In one of the Naruto episodes, when Naruto is sent on a mission with Neji and Tenten, they're in a lord's house and he doesn't _look _like a lord according to Naruto so he gives him a piece of his mind. So Neji and Tenten are bowing down and Naruto's all like, "Well you don't look like much of a lord...etc." So Neji, still bowing pushes him down grumbling "You idiot!" Ha! Hilarious when you first watch it.  
**


	22. Skiing Competition

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 22:

"Are we there yet?" I moaned.

"No," Neji replied.

"Would you stop asking?" Temari asked, from the wheel.

"Hmph," Kiba was pissed because he wasn't allowed to drive.

"My car," The spikey headed blonde repeated.

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO!" Sakura cried in frustration.

"Hey, you only told Tennie-chan to shut up," Naruto complained.

"What is it with the nicknames?" I questioned, resting my head on my fists.

Neji, next to me, replied, "Just ignore it...Tennie,"

My eye twitched.

"Not you too," I grumbled.

"It's not b-bad," Hinata assured me. "It's k-kinda cute,"

"Oh yeah," I retorted. "Hina-chan,"

"AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can I call you that Hinata?"

She giggled. "Sure Naruto,"

"Sweet,"

"Saku-chan," I smirked evilly.

Sakura glared. "What did you call me?" She demanded.

"Saku-chan," Sasuke grinned cockily.

"Chick-chick," I cut in.

Sasuke glowered. "What?" He asked.

"You heard,"

"INO PIG!" Sakura cried.

"Hey how come I don't get a cute name?" Ino asked angrily.

"You're right," I agreed. "Piggy,"

"..."

"Shika!" Ino finally exclaimed.

"You already call me that," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I know," Ino remarked. "I just wanted to establish it,"

"Fine...doggy,"

Kiba glanced up. "Say what now," Akamaru peeked through his shirt to help his masters protest.

"Too late," Shika said.

"Temie," Kiba chuckled.

Temari death glared the road since she was driving. "Doggy..." she hissed."N-Naru-Kun," Hinata suggested.

"I love it!" Naruto commented, hugging her tightly.

The navy haired girl blushed.

"Let her breath," Sakura said.

"NEJI WEDGIE!" I cried.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone then burst out laughing except Neji, who glared at me with his Hyuuga Glare™

"Oh come on," I said. "Lighten up,"

He continued to stare.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up!" Ino cried.

"You shut up, Piggy!"

"What did you call me?" Ino interrogated.

"What do you-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted them.

"T-Tennie-chan is right," Hinata agreed.

I nodded in approval.

"Right Wedgie?" I inquired.

He glared at me with that...**_glare _**of his.

"You're scaring me," I told him.

"Do _**not **_call me that," He said sternly.

I pouted, sticking out my lower lip.

"Come on Neji," Sakura said. "You can't deny that face,"

"Yeah," I begged. "Please can I call you that?"

"No,"

"You're no fun," Temari informed him, grimacing.

"Yeah," Kiba joined in. "Why are you so uptight?"

"Because," Neji answered, coolly. "I have to teach Tenten to ski while she's calling me annoying nicknames,"

"You don't know how to ski?" Ino asked me.

"Or snowboard?" Temari questioned.

"No," I admitted.

"Or sled?" Naruto asked.

"**_No_**," I replied sarcastically. "Of course you dumb ass I know how to fricken sled!"

"Just asking," Naruto muttered.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "This should be easy," I mumbled. "I'm a natural at sports,"

The edges of Neji's lips twitched. He held back a smile. "Sure,"

"What?" I hissed, raising my fist to him, on my left.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay," Neji said. "If you feel you're a natural,"

"Hmph, yes I do,"

"So are you skiing or snowboarding?" Kiba questioned eagerly.

"I think I might try snowboarding," I remarked, with a smirk.

Everyone in the van laughed, including Neji, but it was more like a chuckle for him.

"Do you honestly think you're going to start out **_snowboarding_**?" He asked me, in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied, hesitantly.

Sasuke burst out laughing. "You're going to be dead by the end of the day," He informed me.

"Yes, I believe that you should master skiing before you snowboard," Neji advised, still stifling a laugh.

"Fine," I told them. "I will. Does any one else even ski?"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji rose their hands.

"Dude, I thought you snowboarded?" Naruto asked Neji.

"I do," He replied. "But I ski too, which is what I'm doing so I can teach Tenten,"

"So you guys all board?" I questioned, pointing to Temari, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

They nodded.

"So..." I finally said, breaking a silence. "Are we there yet?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What?" I inquired.

"This is going to be a long car ride," Sakura replied, rubbing her temples.

Ino did the same. "Tell me about it," she agreed.

"What?" I asked. "I don't get it!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Practically everyone in the van cried.

"I've got an idea," Naruto piped up.

"What is it?" Shikamaru droned.

"Yeah, do we **_want _**to know?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Naruto answered.

"What is it?" Hinata questioned.

"_One hundred bottles of sake on the wall, ninety nine bottles of sake, take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of sake on the wall!_" He sang.

"Oh god,"

* * *

"_Seven bottles of sake on the wall, six bottles of sake, take one down, pass it around, six-_"

"We're hear!" Temari announced, cutting him off.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Thank you,"

Naruto was going through his second round. When he had told us he was starting over, we almost slapped him silly.

Snow outside pounded against the window, that protested.

We climbed out the sliding doors, getting pelted by the cold.

"Great," Ino groaned.

"It's so cold," Sakura complained.

"Ya think!" I cried.

"Please be quiet," Sasuke moaned.

"Yeah, you guys are making it worse," Kiba joined in.

"Yes," Neji agreed.

"Shut up Wedgie," I grumbled.

Glare. Twitch. Glare. Double twitch. Glare. Triple twitch. Glare. Quadruple twitch. Glare. Neji's death.

"STOP THAT!" I shrieked in his face, grabbing the collar of his coat.

"Calm down," he said, prying my hands from his jacket.

"Oh we're not finished," I answered, reluctantly walking away to grab my bags.

I heaved them up the steps of the lodge, then opened the door for the rest.

"I've got it," Neji told me, taking the door from my hold.

"Oh you're just sucking up," I commented. "I've got my eye on you,"

Neji rolled his eyes.

Everyone followed after me, then Neji came along, tailing in the back.

The lobby had probably six fireplaces that all glistened, sparking off heat, warming the room instantly.

It was definitely a relief walking in the doors.

We climbed the steps, heaving our bags behind us.

The Beast was protesting even more as we went up each step. Remember that's the name of my suitcase.

"The Beast won't go," I complained, trying to push him up the step.

"The Beast?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Was that what you were mentioning earlier before?" he asked.

_Flashback:_

_"What am I? A beast?" I cried into the night. "Wait never mind, that's the name of my suitcase,"_

_"Excuse me?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow._

_End of flashback_

I giggled. "Oh right. Beastie here, doesn't want to go up the step."

"Here," Neji said, grabbed it and tossing it over the last step.

"Thanks," I told him. "But I **_know _**you're still sucking up because we're not over,"

"I shouldn't have to suck up," Neji informed me, the others now finally caught up. "I'm teaching you to ski when I could be snowboarding,"

"Fine," I answered crossing my arms. "But I still got my eye on you,"

"Oh I'm sure you do," Ino said pushing past us. "But can you move over?"

Sakura came through.

We walked farther down the hallway when Temari stopped.

"Alright," She proclaimed. "Boys room, girls,"

Hinata pulled out our room key.

"Hinata keeps the key," Temie said.

"Aww," Ino argued. "Can I,"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "I don't trust you, Ino,"

"Fine,"

We walked into the room. There were three beds, a small TV, mini kitchen, and a couples nightstands, plus some other crap.

"Hinata, Tenten, you get the bed by the window, Ino, Sakura, you guys got the one in the middle and I'll take the one by the door,"

"How come you get your own bed?" Sakura demanded.

"Because I'm the biggest," Temari reasoned.

"Saying your fat?" Piggy asked, grinning stupidly.

"Yeah," I joined in.

"Because I'm also older and _**I **_call the shots," Temari grumbled.

"Who do you thinks in charge in the b-boys' room?" Hinata asked.

"Probably Neji," Sakura replied. "He's the one who can beat them all up. That's how they roll,"

"I wonder if I could get him to help me get int charge," I asked openly, smirking deviously.

"Probably," Ino said.

"You're practically his girlfriend," Temari put in.

"What?" I inquired, my cheeks burning up, a wave of red washing over them. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Come on," Sakura said. "You're in denial,"

"Am not!"

"Are too, Tennie," Ino protested.

"Shut up PIG!" I cried back.

"It's a-alright," Hinata told me. "I think Neji likes you too,"

"Neji doesn't like me and I don't like him," I spat at my friends.

The girls looked at each other skeptically.

"You really have not seen yourselves," Ino informed me.

"Yeah, the chemistry," Sakura put in.

"Hmph," I stubbornly remarked. "Not listening,"

"Whatever," Temari said. "Don't believe us. You'll realize it in time,"

"Yep," I agreed. "In a million years,"

They did that skeptic look thing.

"I'm unpacking," I grumbled, "Then we'll meet the boys on the slopes."

"Alright," Hinata replied.

"What are you going to where?" Sakura asked.

"The fricken expensive Burton clothing Neji **_had _**to buy me," I hissed between gritted teeth.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Temari exchanged glances and did this little nod.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing," they quickly replied.

"Just keep packing," Sakura ordered me, calmly.

I turned back to my clothes, suspiciously.

_Great, what the hell are they even thinking?_

_

* * *

_"Neji I'm scared," I told the long haired teen.

"You're fine," He said, moving up in the line and pulling me along.

I fidgeted in my uncomfortable ski boots.

"What it I miss the chair?" I inquired.

"You're not going to miss it," Neji argued.

"But what if I do?" I asked.

"Then they'll stop it before the next one hits you," He assured me.

"It could hit me?" I questioned in terror.

"It's not going to hit you because you're not going to miss it in the first place," Neji grumbled impatiently.

"But what-"

"Come on," He tugged me arm and pulled me to the red line.

I squeezed my eyes shut and was suddenly lifted off my feet.

Neji pulled the bar over our laps.

"Was it really that hard?" He asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "So now that we did it, do we have to do it again today?"

Neji slapped his forehead. "Yes," I replied.

"Oh. no,"

"Just look at the scenery," he hissed, trying to stay calm.

"Fine,"

* * *

"GAH! It's coming closer!" I cried.

"Keep your ski's parallel," Neji instructed.

"What if I can't?" I questioned, panicking.

"You're **_going _**to!"

I kept my ski's straight, pointing them slightly downward. The smooth ground came in contact with them and let me slide down.

"Turn left," Neji order.

"What?" I asked, suddenly running into him. We collapsed next to our friends before the mountain top.

"Took long enough," Shikamaru groaned.

"Yeah," Naruto put in, strapping in his bindings.

"What took so long?" Ino asked.

"She was having some chair lift issues," Neji replied, looking at me.

Sakura laughed. "You should of saw my first time," she giggled.

"You should've saw **_her _**first time," Neji told the pinkette.

I glared at him. "You love this don't you?"

"It's amusing,"

"Can we go now?' Temari asked, her bindings were finished first.

"Yep," Sakura and Ino hockey stopped just before the drop.

"Ready?" Neji asked me.

I gulped. "Um, does completely terrified count as ready?" I questioned.

Neji laughed. "Sure,"

He guided me to the peak before the drop.

The teen showed me how to snow plow or "pizza" and turning and hockey stopping which I promised him I wasn't going to do.

"Can we go?" Kiba pleaded.

"She's good," Neji told them.

"Alright, race you to the bottom!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not you," Neji held me back.

"I know, I know," I said going slowly.

"Just take it easy," Neji informed.

"Yep," I agreed.

I took nice big wide and clean turns, keeping a steady pace, avoiding all trees.

We were about half way down the hill when Neji grabbed my wrist.

"Okay, what the **_hell_**?" He asked.

"What?" I demanded. "What's your problem."

"You've **_never _**skied before?" he interrogated.

_Crap!_

"Um, no?" it came out like a question. SHIT!

Neji let go of my arm. "Try a hockey stop," he told me.

I gulped. How the hell do you **_try _**to do a bad hockey stop. Of course I epically failed. You guys on to me yet?

"When was the last time you skied?" Neji demanded.

"Um, a while ago,"

"So you **_have _**skied before?" Neji asked me angrily.

"Possibly," I answered smally.

"Then **_why_**-

"Because I don't have the best memories skiing so I wanted to have a reason to act slow,"

"..."

"What?"

"What memories?"

"Concussion,"

"..."

"What?"

"Race you to the bottom!"

"HYUUGA!" I cried, skiing after him at full speed. God do I hate this sport, but if I get another concussion I **_will _**kill him.

* * *

At the same time, Neji and I hockey stopped at the bottom, spraying snow at the others.

"You haven't skied before?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I might have lied."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"LET"S GO AGAIN!" Naruto cried.

"YEAH!" We all chorused, except Neji and Sasuke because they were too cool for that.

* * *

"MOGUL SLAYERS!" I cried.

"YEAH!"

That's what we called ourselves as mogul champions. I was the best of the best but of course we were all skilled like this.

My knees bobbed up and down repeatedly as we raced down the hill of moguls.

I had pretty much gotten over the fear of concussion now that I had mastered my skills once more.

Neji was to the right of me, still at the same pace, I wasn't going to risk trying to go faster and fly into a tree.

Ino and Sakura were on my tail, followed by the rest. Hinata was so good too though! I thought she would be shy and slow but she was very good and had a nice pace, with excellent control. Same with Neji except he was a lot faster.

Neji and I tied once more at the bottom.

"I'll get you next time," I told him.

"We'll see about that," Neji commented.

* * *

"I'm so tired," I complained.

"Y-yes," Hinata panted.

"To the lodge!" Ino announced.

"Warmth," Sakura put in.

"Heat!" Naruto agreed.

"Food," Kiba moaned.

"No more complaints," Temari added.

"Rest," Shika groaned.

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

We walked into the warmth of the lodge, dragging our equipment behind us.

Now, we survived the first day, time to survive the first night.

**A/N Okay, I know you guys are impatient but they _will _admit their feelings at the ski resort. And I know some of you are probably disappointed because you wanted Neji to teach Tenten to ski but I've got something else in store for 's just that the lice came back somehow probably from one of our pillows and I looked at my hair last night and today, absolutely infested. Everywhere. Bugs. So I had to kill them with a shampoo and now I'm digging dead ones out of my hair as we speak or write. So, I hope you still like the story and I'll update soon. Please review:)**


	23. The Night and Realization

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis  
**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 23:

We sat around one of the fireplaces. Hot cocoa was engulfed in my hands. I slowly drank it for the heat was intense.

"I totally nailed you on that hill, Shika," Ino informed Shikamaru, grinning widely.

Shikamaru sighed and brought his cup to his lips, not drinking quite yet and replied, "If I weren't this lazy you would've been owned,"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "That's not very nice,"

"What can I say?" Shikamaru answered. "I'm not a very nice guy,"

"I still love you," Ino remarked sweetly, laying on his arm. "But don't **_ever _**say that again,"

I giggled. "You're guys' relationship is so bipolar," I told her.

"So's yours and Neji's," Sakura put it, stifling a laugh.

"You wanna say that again?" I demanded, both Neji and I staring at her, evilly.

"Nope," She replied.

Kiba was covering his mouth but his smirk was so wide, I could see it past his fingertips.

"Hmph,"

"I have to admit Tenten," said Temari. "You truly are a mogul slayer,"

I guffawed, shaking off the earlier conversation. "Yeah, I know right?"

"You totally owned that hill," Naruto agreed.

"I was always good at moguls," I admitted.

"Th-the name sounds funny," Hinata commented, giggling.

"You weren't that good," Sakura pointed to Sasuke. "at moguls,"

"It's a lot harder for snowboarders," he remarked, pissed.

"Yeah," Temari added. "It is **_way_** harder,"

"I would imagine," I replied. "Is that why you decided to ski?"

Neji glowered at me. "No," he answered icily. "I would've been snowboarding if I didn't think I would have to teach you, thank you very much,"

I bit my lip. Crap he was right.

"Pawnage!" Ino cried.

"Shut up piggy!" I spat back.

There was a silent pause.

"Can we have Ramon?" Naruto suddenly questioned.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "You dobe were in the fricken mountains,"

"So, they've got concessions, I think," Naruto said, scratching his head,

"You're a complete idiot," Kiba told him frowning.

"Shut up doggy!" Naruto cried.

"Calm down," I ordered.

"Yeah," Sakura put in. "Can you just drink your hot cocoa?" she asked them.

"Hn,"

"Neji you're not in this," She snapped.

"That wasn't me," Neji growled.

"Kiba did you just Hn?" Ino Temari inquired in disbelief.

"I think I just did," He replied sheepishly.

"Welcome to the party," Sasuke muttered.

"..."

There was another silence that wasn't broken for a long time.

"So what are we gonna do?" Shikamaru finally asked, bored.

"Don't know," Ino admitted.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"What is there to do?" Sakura added.

"I th-think there's a pool," Hinata stammered.

"Really?" Naruto and Kiba cried.

"Yes,"

...

"SWIM!"

We abandoned our cups of hot cocoa and sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs.

"I'm gonna beat you slow pokes!" Temari informed us as we fought to get to the door.

"Ha!" I cried. "Hinata has the key!"

Hinata rounded the corner, walking silently. She increased her pace slightly, seeing our hassle. The girl calmly placed the key in the door while we argued behind her.

Finally. Ino pushed Sakura into me and I shoved Temari who hit Hinata, sending her into a wall.

"Sorry, Hina-chan," Ino apologized picking the girl up.

"I-it's okay," Hinata informed her.

I found my polka-dotted bikini at the bottom of my suitcase.

We turned and slipped into our swimsuits.

There was a rack that had towels placed on it, which we grabbed them thankfully, all forgetting one except Hinata, who took hotel ones instead anyways.

I posed in front of my friends. "Is it all tied and no twists?" I asked them, turning around a couple times.

"Cute as ever," Ino told me. "Mine,"

"Yep," I told her.

We made sure everyone was tied than left the room, the boys waiting for us.

"You take a long time," Naruto explained, obnoxiously.

"We don't want one of our tops coming off in the middle of the pool," I grumbled.

Naruto blushed but someone replied from behind us.

"Sure 'bout that?"

We spun around and faced a group of teenage boys. They stared at us, wearing swim wear also.

"You're hot," he told me. "I wouldn't mind," his red hair flashed annoyingly in the light.

I blushed now, color rising to my cheeks.

"Hang out with us tonight?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Our Boys" pushed in front of us protectively.

Neji stepped in front of me, making me blush deeper.

"I think not," he growled.

"You lay one finger on her," Naruto said. "That finger will not be attached by the morning,"

"So just back off," Kiba put in.

"So we don't have to beat the shit out of you," Sasuke hissed.

"Which we don't really want to have to do," Shikamaru groaned. "So please just go away,"

"Whatever," the boy muttered. "See you at the pool," he winked.

I probably stepped a foot closer to Neji. He didn't seem to mind, knowing I was kind of tired of boys trying to rape me.

"We should probably stay here," Sasuke groaned.

"Why?" Naruto complained.

"They're going to be at the pool," Kiba said. "Do you want them swimming with Hinata,"

"Hell no! Belie-"

"Absolutely not," Neji interrupted.

"I know," Temari remarked, pissed. "He wants to fuckin' rape Tenten too,"

I flinched. _Oh god! Why do I have these problems?_

"I know," Neji answered, bitterly. "That's another reason why we're not going,"

"Plus there's like five of them and it'll be such a drag to fight them," Shikamaru moaned.

"But you **_would _**beat them up if they attacked me?" Ino questioned, slightly worried.

"Of course," Shika replied. "I just wouldn't enjoy it,"

"None of would," Kiba corrected.

"I would!" Naruto cried.

I slapped my forehead. That's just great. One of my close friends enjoys beating people up.

"Th-thank you Naruto," Hinata stuttered, scooting closer.

"Aww, no prob!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"And then Neji's got Tenten," Sasuke mumbled. "So they're safe,"

"So why don't we go?" Naruto whined.

"Know what?" I said. "Why **_don't _**we go,"

"Tenten," Neji reasoned. "That's not a good idea,"

"What the hell? Why can't we kick the shit out of them. If we want to swim we're gonna swim. They try to hit on one of us, we fight, you guys are right there if it gets out of control, let's kick them out of our fricken pool!" I cried.

Temari shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru finally said. "I guess we could, it won't be so troublesome in the end when they're gone,"

"Sure," Kiba put in.

"I guess," Sasuke murmured.

"Believe it!" Naruto bellowed.

Neji was reluctant. I knew he was worried about me. Probably my mental stability also if one of them tried something on me.

As we headed down the steps, I pulled him behind very gently so the others wouldn't notice.

"I'm fine," I muttered in his ear.

"I'm not," He whispered back. "I already have to deal with you spazing at night almost every day. You're going to be crying on me all night, if he tries something!"

"And you're going to shut the hell up," I hissed back, as we climbed down the steps, behind the rest of the group.

"Why?"

"Because if you keep worrying about me the others are going to have more reason to think we like each other," I tore down the steps, hoping I didn't seem flustered.

Neji's P.O.V.

_Wait, so she's only doing this because she doesn't want the others to think we like each other...which means she's frightened._

I stared at her knobbly knees.

_Shit, this is bad!_

Tenten's P.O.V.

Oh, god. I had a terrible feeling that certain teen was gonna rape me. I had really bad luck with this stuff.

Angrily, I thought I should've gotten an Oscar for my amazing acting back there with the ass-kicking speech.

Ino pulled open the door dramatically.

It swung open and we charged in.

"So you decided to join us?" the redhead asked,

"So you decided to act like a fricken retard?" Temari asked him.

He stared at me, licking his lips.

Neji wove around our little gang so he stood in front of me. My plan failed. Why did my best friend have to be so protective.

"Actually," Naruto said. "You touch any of our girls, you're dead, so if I were you I would leave now."

"Make us," One with black hair requested.

"Fine," Sasuke growled.

Shika sighed. "Such a drag,"

"Whatever," Kiba groaned.

"Bring it," Naruto announced, pushing Hinata aside.

"Stay here," Neji hissed.

"Sakura, close your eyes," Sasuke ordered.

We all did as we sat quietly at one of the plastic white tables, listening to the other group of teens scream in terror.

I sighed, peeking through my fingers, watching the boys leave reluctantly, all bloodied up.

"You didn't hurt them to bad?" I questioned.

"No," Neji admitted. "Sadly,"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just their hormones."

"It's just your safety," Shikamaru added.

"Whatever," Ino said. "They're gone,"

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Naruto cried, leaping into the pool, epically failing at air splits.

"Got it!" I shrieked jumping after him.

The others followed dramatically screaming.

Thank god it was indoors or we'd be freezing our asses off.

"Water fight!" Sakura cried, splashing water at Sasuke.

_Oh no! Must find cover!_

I slowly back away trying to find as safe placed

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my bare waist, pulling me close.

"Didn't think you could escape did you?" Neji asked.

There was a sudden tingling sensation in my body that shot up my spine. Why was I feeling like this, was I **_blushing_**.

_Tenten! Snap out of it!_

"U-uh,"

He dunked me under, still holding me. The water that flew up my nose snapped me out of it.

"HYUUGA!" I screeched, when I resurfaced, tackling him under the water.

We wrestled and surfaced, then wrestled until we were out of breath.

Ino shoved water in my face just as I rose from under.

"PIGGY!" I growled splashing her, thrusting my hand up, creating a giant wave of water.

She gagged. "Meanie! Shika, ATTACK!"

"GAHH!" I cried. "Um...Neji, ATTACK!"

He stared at me. "No fricken way,"

I frowned. "Thanks,"

"SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!" I shrieked, flinging all the water probably in the pool at her.

Everyone attacked each other. We really liked to let go of the leash to hell.

I seriously couldn't see so all I was doing was closing my eyes and splashing everywhere.

* * *

We were sprawled out by the edge of the pool, staring at the moon.

"I'm bored," Shikamaru groaned.

"You're always bored," Ino remarked.

"So,"

"Calm down," I muttered. "You guys aren't gonna die."

"I've got an idea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**_Not _**a scary movie!" I told Naruto. "We've heard enough of your ideas. Like the water slide?" I rubbed my arms, remembering how fun and stupid that was.

"No," Naruto argued. "It's not a scary movie, it's truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Sakura cried.

"Hmph,"

"C'mon, Tennie," Ino begged.

"I'll do it if Hinata does," I negotiated stubbornly.

"I-I don't mind," Hinata said.

"That's because Naruto's your boyfriend," I told her. "I'll do it if Shika does,"

"I am," he moaned.

"What?" I glanced at him.

"Ino would kill me,"

"Right, whatever,"

"It doesn't get old," Temari said with a smirk.

"Hn,"

Neji stared at me then smirked.

"Yeah I know I can't do it," I told him.

"That and your hair is down,"

I felt for my buns, oh that sounded wrong, and found nothing. Just long silky black hair.

"NO!" I cried.

"You look cute," Sakura commented. "Keep it that way,"

"Never!" I cried, diving back into the water.

"Sasuke, Neji?"

"Fine,"

"Hn,"

The dove in after me.

Sasuke grabbed my legs and Neji took hold of my arms.

That tingly feeling returned but I ignored it.

"Let me go!" I pleaded. "I need the hair binders! NEED!"

The two dragged me out of the pool.

I death glared them, mainly Neji because best friends aren't supposed to take the other best friend against their will.

"You're evil," I informed him.

"You're stubborn,"

Everyone watched us glare each other down.

"Ahem!" It was Temari.

I snapped my head around.

"Okay, who starts?" I asked.

"You can since you're the most reluctant," Ino said.

"Fine, Shikamaru, truth or dare"

"Don't know they're both troublesome," Shikamaru droned.

"Just pick!" I cried.

_Dare, dare, dare, dare...DARE!_

"Truth,"

Everyone groaned including me. "You're no fun," I mumbled.

"Just give me the question," Shika grumbled.

I thought a while. Then came up with an idea, it was crazy, and it could break some hearts but this is what I do when I'm pissed.

"Do you love Ino?"

Ino turned bright red and was about to say something nasty to me when Shika answered.

"She's such a drag," Shikamaru groaned. "But I still love the troublesome woman unfortunately,"

Ino put her hand on her heart. "That's that nicest thing you've said to me," she said, dreamily. "But what the hell is the unfortunate part?! Aren't you fortunate to like me?"

"Well, I believe I told you you're very troublesome, but I **_actually _**think it's kinda cute," Shikamaru drawled, boredly.

"Aww..." we all said, except Neji and Sasuke. They Hn'd

"Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she grinned deviously.

"I don't know what to do," he looked at Ino for help. She whispered something in his ear. "What the hell is that?" he demanded.

"Just say it," Ino answered, cackling evilly.

"Flash your top out the window?" it came out like a questioned.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "You're pure evil," she said it more towards Ino but also to Shikamaru for agreeing. "Fine,"

"You're fricken joking?" I asked her.

"Nope,"

"We can see the reflection," I informed her.

"That's why I'm counting on you guys to keep **_them _**away," she referred to the boys.

"Got it," Ino said.

"Come on guys turn,"

"How do we know you did it then?" Kiba asked.

"I'll hit you in the back of the head with my top and if you turn around I swear to god I **_will _**kill you,"

We waited, and heard the sound of the top coming off.

Kiba suddenly let out a yelp. "God that thing is hard," he complained.

Temari put her top back on. "I know, you guys can look now."

We turned and faced her.

"Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to flash your bottoms," she smirked, payback.

Kiba turned red. He stuck out his tongue at his girlfriend.

"Whatever,"

We turned around and heard them drop to the floor.

He hit Temari.

"Ow," she moaned.

He slipped back into them.

"It's worse for us," he said, "Because when we flash, we're naked."

"Oh pish posh!"

"Ino, truth or dare,"

"Dare," Ino said. "and not a flash, there are too many,"

"Fine," Kiba grinned. "I dare you to moon the wall,"

"You're so gross!" Ino shrieked.

Kiba shrugged. "Unless you're chicken,"

"Fine but there are so many germs," Ino complained.

"Come on," he encouraged.

Reluctantly, Ino walked to the wall.

"You can't see anything if I pull that backs down can you?" she inquired.

"Nope,"

She pulled down the backs so we couldn't see and rubbed her bottom against the wall, murmuring Ew probably a million times.

The blonde tugged them back up and slapped Kiba on the head before sitting back down.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

Sakura ended up mooning the wall too. She was definitely reluctant too.

"Sasuke, truth or dare,"

"Truth,"

"Hey! That's no fair!"

"I'm to lazy and would feel like a loser," he explained.

"Fine," Sakura pouted. "When we were younger in elementary school, did you really think I was annoying and stupid?"

Sasuke's edges of his lips twitched, holding back a smile.

"You took that seriously?" he held back a laugh.

"That's not the question," Sakura said, getting angry.

"I only said that so you wouldn't think I liked you,"

"Really?" Sakura bounced up and down.

"I hated you at first though," Sasuke confessed, still smirking.

Sakura grimaced. "You devil,"

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"DARE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"..."

"Um, run down the hallway screaming...I had sex with a chicken,"

"But Temari did that one last time," Naruto complained.

"I know," Sasuke remarked. "I wanna see who can do it better,"

Naruto grinned. "Watch me!"

OMFG! Was he loud or what?"

"I HAD SEX WITH A CHICKEN! I HAD SEX WITH A CHICKEN! I HAD SEX WITH A CHICKEN!!!"

"Holy shit,"

Naruto returned. "No biggie,"

We stared.

"Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I grinned.

"I dare you to run around outside naked," he smirked.

"Uh, one it's fricken cold and I wouldn't even do that with clothes, two naked???"

"Are you chicken?" Naruto inquired.

"Like the one you had sex with?" I joked. "No,"

"Then do it,"

Neji was about to say something but I got up.

"Girls, making sure there are no peeking toms,"

They gulped.

Once they turned, I slowly stripped off my clothes, carrying them with me.

I took a deep breath.

_Naruto's a son of a bitch!_

Then I opened the door that led outside.

The coldness was very numbing. It hit me like an icy wave that washed over me. It felt as if a thousand knives had pierced into my skin.

_Shit this hurts!_

I ran around, but felt my body go numb.

My iced arms could barely move as I slipped on my bikini. My hair was frozen because when I left it was wet and so was my swimsuit.

I gasped, falling into the warmth of the building.

The heat prickled against my skin.

I felt something warmer against me. It was Neji's body. I could barely even feel that tingly sensation but it still came bugging the shit out of me.

"You're cold," he explained.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, my lips blue.

"SORRY! TEN"NIE-CHAN!" Naruto cried.

"I-it's fine," I stammered.

"Get in the jacuzzi," Neji ordered.

"U-Um,"

He grabbed my handed and I felt that feeling again.

Once I was pulled into the hot tub, my entire body felt like it was pricked by needles.

Slowly, I started to regain my strength.

Still sitting in the jacuzzi, I said, "I'm going to remember that, Naruto,"

He gulped. "Yeah, I know,"

* * *

"Come on," Neji said.

"No, I'm warm," I argued.

Neji literally picked me up and I felt more tingly.

_What the hell?!_

"You're coming, it's almost 12 AM,"

"Yeah, hurry up!" Ino cried.

Neji carried me.

"Put me down!" I said in protest.

He finally let me go.

I followed the girls upstairs in deep thought.

Ino and Sakura were in some major conversation, that I wasn't listening to.

Hinata opened the door that I walked in to looking at them.

I brushed my teeth blankly, slipped into my PJ's, brushed my hair.

"A-are you alright?" Hinata asked me.

"Oh, yeah," I answered.

I crawled into my bed. Hinata following. My inner was bugging me.

**He carried you.**

_Shut up!_

**He gave you warmth.**

_Shut up!_

**You got tingly.**

_Shut up!_

**You know what this means?**

_...Shut up._

**Ha you do.**

_Shut the hell up!_

**I know I know, just making sure you knew.**

_Yeah I know!_

Oh, I knew exactly the problem. I liked my fuckin best friend. Shit.

**A/N Oh I'm so evil aren't I. You guys were waiting for that weren't you. MWAHAHA!!! Sorry if my writing started getting crappy at the end. There was a tornado warning so our sirens went of _three _times so I carried my laptop up and down the stairs. Right now I'm watching the TV as I write. LOL, so since I was pissed I decided to leave you guys with a mean cliff hanger, sorry. Please review though:)**


	24. Cliff Hanging

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 24:

The days went by fast. Now there were only two left. I was quite surprised that I didn't get myself killed somehow. There was always a way I managed that on my vacations. Though I had gone down the moguls too fast, forgot to curve around one and flew about twenty feet in the air, then landing in a painful and most uncomfortable position. Hinata was the first to find me so she gathered the boys and Naruto and Neji carried me while Sasuke got my skies, Shikamaru to lazy to do anything, Kiba laughing his ass off. Oh it's so funny.

So where am I now? Laying on a couch, drinking hot cocoa, and listening to my friends' stupid lectures about being careful on the mountains.

"Tenten, are you listening?" Neji demanded.

"Sort of," I replied. "Something about cliffs and speed,"

Sakura hit her forehead. "You never learn do you?"

"No, not really. Guess that's why my parents hated me," I remarked.

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't suppose that has effected your stupidity?" Neji asked me.

"Shut up, Hyuuga," I grumbled. "I didn't mean to go over the mogul that fast,"

"So you were **_trying _**to go over and not around?" Sasuke assumed.

"No," I hissed. "I'm not that retarded,"

I sighed, bringing the hot cup to my lips. All of my friends were paranoid for my safety. I had been in some strange incidents lately this week. And they're all because of Neji. Well, not the physical him. Just a few nights a go I realized something fatal. There might be a teency weency chance that I like my roommate and best friend. So maybe I get all tingly when he touches me, no big deal right? I mean, sure it's awkward but that's not sturdy proof. But that's not the point. The point is, it's been bothering me for a **_very _**long time now. Whenever I'm doing something important, it comes to me and I get that tingly feeling, my body freezes up and I try to push to unlikely idea out of my head but it keeps coming back!

When I was going down the moguls earlier today, I was just thinking about it and thought for reasons that I was attracted to him. It was because he cared. Neji had always looked out for me from the beginning...well a little after the beginning. But lots of people have told me if it weren't for me he'd be the same cold emotionless jerk he was before I came into his life. Some kids at school have actually thanked me. But now that we're getting off topic, Neji had risked his life numerous times to save me. I remembered even the first time I was "Raped" it was never full thank god. Neji had come looking for me, even when he was totally pissed off. Sakura had later said that he never did anything like that.

Even now, he's staring at me with deep concern, even though I did something remarkable foolish. I tried not to stare as much but couldn't resist watching him, watch me. It was like he cared but at the same time was totally infuriated that I almost killed myself. I wanted so speak about this and explain how I felt but couldn't. Because, at the same time I wanted to demand that Neji give me some answers and to tell me if he really wanted me to be safe. Of course he did but I felt something unsettling in the pit of my stomach.

Did Neji like me? No. That bothered me. It had slowly begun to crystallize that I liked Neji, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. But, the thing that made me feel incredibly worse? He didn't like me. Of course we were friends and he cared, but it wasn't **_like _**like. And I knew it. Neji is not someone who likes anyone. He's never had a girlfriend in his life, because he turns everyone down even if he has no idea who they are, I don't think he has hormones because he's seen me in a bra and hasn't even flinched, plus above all, he's absolutely perfect and perfect is something I can never have. **_Neji _**was something I could never have. But who knows? Maybe I don't like or perhaps it's just a developed crush because he's super hot that will go away after spending the next three years with him.

**I hope not.**

_Please go away. I don't need any more drama._

**Girl, I'm here to help you.**

_What do you mean?_

**Now you _know _you like Neji.**

_It's not a written fact. It hasn't been fully esta-_

**You know it, so don't deny it.**

_You're right, I do like him, but can't do anything about it._

**Why is that?**

_He doesn't like me._

**Of course he does.**

**_No _**_he doesn't!_

**How do you know?**

_Neji doesn't **like **anyone. Never has never will._

**Oh? Is that a _written _fact. **

_No,_

**Is it fully established.**

_No._

**Then how do you know.**

_Because I like him and he's absolutely perfect and in my life, perfect is **IMPOSSIBLE**!_

**Honey you don't know what you're talking about.**

_What do you mean?_

**If perfect is impossible in your life, then how is he considered perfect.**

_Perfect is impossible for me. I can't **have **anything perfect._

**Then Neji is not perfect...but he's damn close.**

_Exactly. I can't have him._

**Yes you can. Try.**

_But I don't want to like my best friend._

**Just accept it. Neji has saved you numerous times and is way nicer to you than to anyone else.**

_I know but I;m just his-_

**Don't give me that damn best friend shit! You're in love with him and if you don't do anything, your heart will _break_!**

_I know._

**Are you going to try?**

_I'll think about it._

**Atta girl.**

"Tenten?" Sakura questioned. "Zoning out?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Inner,"

Sakura frowned. "What is it with yours?"

"Oh she's bugging me about all this crap you know almost dying and how she would die to..." I moaned.

**What??**

_Just shut up I'm not gonna tell her!_

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean," Sakura sighed.

"Would you guys be pissed if I called you crazy?" Ino inquired.

"Yes," we replied at the same time.

"Good, because...MY INNER WON"T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ino cried.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked, my voice bored.

"Embarrassed." Ino confessed.

"Eh me too," Sakura admitted. "You get over it after a while,"

Everyone glared at us.

"Hehe..."

"DOES YOURS THINK DISTURBING THOUGHTS LIKE WHO TO HAVE SEX WITH?!" Temari demanded.

"Um," I started. "No,"

**Eww...**

_I know right?_

"You're lucky,"

"So it would seem," Sakura said, looking at her strangely.

"Um, yeah," Ino agreed. "I mean I've heard who I should have a crush on but, not sex,"

"Yeah, I'm a virgin," I told her.

"Oh don't worry, I am too," Temari said.

Relief washed over me. I though she was gonna go all slutty like a certain redhead I know.

"So," I finally started, getting up after all the weird stares from the boys.

"Skiing anyone?"

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have let all those people go ahead of us," I told Neji, as the chairlift slowly rose.

"It was the right thing to do," the pale eyed boy explained, his face unfathomable.

"Hm," I mused. "Look they're already down,"

Neji and I both glanced at the bottom. Our friends were frantically waving and shouting something that I couldn't hear.

"We see you!" I cried back, the chairlift still pushing forward.

They still jumped up and down trying to tell us something and I couldn't tell what they were trying to say.

"What are they saying?" I questioned, squinting.

"I can't make it out," Neji said as the chair was pulling us out of sight.

"I thought you had good eye sight?" I demanded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Good **_eye_**_**sight**_ Tenten, not good hearing,"

I chuckled, embarrassed. "Right,"

See Neji's not perfect. But still I couldn't help admiring him sitting on that chair lift. Stop it! I wanted to scream. I wanted to burst out and yell at him but he was sitting perfectly calm next to me. I didn't know why I was suddenly pissed but I felt as if Neji was trying to do this to me, trying to make me uncomfortable in his presence. What the hell?

My face suddenly felt as if icicles were pelting.

"What the hell?"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a storm," Neji was definitely frustrated.

"That's what they were trying to tell us," I figured out.

"No really?"

Okay, Neji was definitely pissed.

"What do we do?" I inquired. "We can even see three feet ahead of us,"

"We don't have goggles either," Neji pointed out.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them at the chalet," I grumbled.

"Hn,"

"Aren't you scared?" I interrogated, furiously.

"Yes," Neji answered. "Are you?"

"I. Am. DAMN scared, Neji!" I cried.

"I know," He remarked, closing his eyes.

"You're a genius, do something!" I demanded.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know," I told him. "I don't even kno-"

"Watch out!" Neji cried.

The chairlift suddenly screeched to a stop right before the drop off.

"We are very lucky," Neji stated. "This fall won't kill us,"

"We're jumping?" I asked in terror.

"Yes,"

"But can't they move the chairs?" I inquired.

"No,"

"I don't want to," I whined, tears forming. "That is scary, Neji," I looked at the distance.

What if I jumped and my skis slipped and I fell down the hill, not being able to see, and ran into a tree.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Neji informed me, seeing my tenseness.

"I'm scared," I told him again.

"On the count of three,"

"I'm scared," it came out as a murmur.

"One,"

"No," a whisper.

"Two,"

"No," a talk.

"Three,"

"NO!" a cry.

"JUMP!"

"AGHH!"

It felt as if my knees would crumble as they hit the snow at a thousand miles an hour. My skis took off down the hill, but a firm arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up. We stood on the slope now, Neji and I, our skis turned so they weren't facing downward.

"I can't even see you, Neji," I said panicking.

"Calm down," he replied.

"I can't see anything though," The snow was so thick, all I could see were sheets of white.

"It's alright," Neji told me.

"I know you have good vision," I grumbled. "But I don't,"

"It's not that," he answered. "I can't even see,"

"Then what?" I demanded, my tears starting to freeze, like my hair already had.

"Keep going straight," Neji instructed. "We didn't drop far from the chairlift so it means we're close to the top of the hill."

"Just go straight?" I repeated.

"Yes,"

"What if I run into a tree?"

"You won't, just stick close to me,"

I felt around for him, following his voice and gripped his arm.

He didn't stiffen but held my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm so cold," I complained, trying hard not for my eyes to water, as snow flitted through them, even if they were squeezed shut.

"I know, we should get down fast," Neji advised.

I nodded, but knew he couldn't see.

"Let's go,"

We started down the hill, snow hitting up like ice, bitterness.

I could barely breath. I thought I was going blind too.

My arm was still connected with my roommates.

Everything was a blur as we sped down.

"DUCK!"

My arm disconnected and I flew a different direction, shrieking the whole way.

I broke through something, I couldn't tell what it was but saw it was on my stomach.

As I screamed, flying in some random direction, I peeled off the thing and held it up to my eyes so I could see it.

_Caution_

Shit!

I shrieked as loud as I could but knew what was coming.

I tried to hockey stop but kept sliding down the hill because I had too much momentum.

Trying to avoid the worst, I sat down but that didn't do any good, I kept sliding down further.

Soon, I felt nothing below me.

"NO!!-"

Suddenly, I was jerked to a stop .

Neji was laying on his stomach stretched forward, trying not to fall forward.

"N-Nej"

I couldn't say his name I was so cold and tired and surprised.

"Don't let go," He told me. "I've got you,"

"Y-You'll fall t-too," I stammered, he was slowly sliding down.

"No I'm not,"

He ripped off his skis that were still attached to his feet and dug them into the ground, holding onto them, as he pulled me up.

I threw my arms around him.

**Yep, you're in love.**

"Thank you!" I sobbed. "Thank you,"

He was hesitant as always to hug back but slowly he embraced me.

We stayed there a while. But he finally picked me up like always.

"Let's go. You're going to get frostbit,"

* * *

"We're almost there,"

"Just a-a bit f-f-farther,"

I suddenly collapsed from exhaustion. We'd been going down very slowly and it hurt my legs.

Neji pulled me along, slowly the storm started to ease towards the bottom of the mountain. Weather is strange.

"Tenten!!"

"Tenten!" voices cried.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She passed out!"

"What do we do?"

"Get her inside, Dobe!"

"Shut up, Teme!"

"Guys!

"This isn't helping!"

"Don't just stand there, help me,"

"Right!"

I rolled my head numerous times, trying to come around myself but couldn't manage.

* * *

Dizzily, I opened my eyes.

I could barely even see.

Then, out of my drowsiness, I caught sight of **_him_**. My savior.

Of course Neji's sitting across from me so nonchalantly.

"Hn, you're awake,"

"No really?" I asked.

"..."

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"I should be nicer," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Neji inquired.

"You've just been very good to me," I explained, sitting up straight with great difficulty.

"Hn?" Neji took the seat next to me. We surrounded one of the fireplaces.

"Where's everyone else?'

"Sleeping,"

"Exactly,"

"I worry," Neji finally spoke up.

"I know," I replied.

"Does it bother you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope,"

"Then what **_is _**bothering you?" he asked.

"Something I don't want to tell you," I informed him.

Shit! What am I doing? He's making me do this! Damn you Hyuuga! No, this isn't happening. I'm falling, crumbling, collapsing like a house of cards. Dying a slow and painful death. I was actually thinkin of telling him but no! I can't do that!!

"Really now?" He replied.

"Y-yeah,"

"Are you stuttering?"

"U-um,"

"Why?" He raised his other eyebrow.

"I-it's just I-I..." he waited patiently.

He chuckled. "You...?"

"U-Um,"

"Tenten, I'm waiting."

"I-I,"

"..."

"I love you!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! What now?! Meanest cliffie! Yeah, I feel evil but most of the lice is gone and I've been feeling so happy I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, sorry, it was mean. But that whole thing on the mountain actually happens. When I went to Colorado with my cousins (I know I'm always with them, but it's fun cuz they're psycho) and we were at the base of the mountain and everything was fine but when we got to the top the storm was so bad we couldn't see three feet in front of us. Ha, we were so scared. Enough of that, please review don't call me that mean because I'll update soon:)**


	25. Confessions and Late Night Movies

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happening:

_Thought_

**_Emphasis_**

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 25:

I tore through the crowd of people as fast as I could. The only thing I could do was get away. I knew I had just ruined my relationship with my best friend, but didn't want to admit it. Neji would never feel the same way because deep down he's still an ice cube. He still doesn't date and he still doesn't have feelings. I know he cares for me, but not in a loving way. Otherwise he would've asked me to the dance long ago. Neji was always going to remain the same no matter how much I didn't like it. He wasn't moving when I sprinted away, bolting from the couch as fast as I could. He was unmoved. Probably thinking of me in distaste, assuming that I should have known not to fall in love with a prodigy. But I couldn't help it, my heart now felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces because I was now ruined. There was no way Neji Hyuuga would ever like me...so that's why I have to get away, as far as possible.

Breathlessly, I darted through the snow, feeling the cold against my face, taking it as unsettling. There was nowhere to go. Only a path of coldness and dark. How would I get back? There must've been someway without going along with the others. Then when I got back to the academy I would request a room change, maybe go with Ami. When Neji wouldn't be there I could pack my bags and leave before he ever noticed me. I could also probably find a way to switch classes so I didn't end up in any of his plus with-LISTEN TO ME! What the hell?

It felt like I was blind. There truly **_was _**nowhere to go.

Inside, I felt like I was abandoned. Neji told me he wouldn't do it, but I know he has no choice now. He hates me. Even if he did save me, he can only not like me now. I should've never told him. I wished deeply that I could rewind time and just lose it all, but couldn't. I wished I could take everything back, but it was impossible. It'd be better if I never met Neji, maybe I wouldn't get stuck in this mess if they hadn't though I was a boy either. But the main thing is, Neji said he wouldn't abandon me, but what choice did I leave him now?

Tears streaming from my cheeks, I ran recklessly through crowds of people at the ski resort right outside our lodge. They glowered at me while I tore through them, not minding if I pushed anyone down or if they even though badly of me. I didn't know them, I didn't care.

I was running out of places now. There were a few buildings connected to the chalet. I decided to find a place to hide and think.

Carefully, I slipped into an alley not thinking about rapists.

Then I crumbled to the floor, crying my eyes out. The tears flowed like Niagara Falls. I couldn't see the water was so thick and unwanted. My mouth was sore and dry, it felt as if there was a ball stuck in my throat and I could barely move.

Slowly, my head drifted into my arms and rested there.

My shoulders shook immensely.

There was dead silence, except for my sobs echoing as night came.

Darkness swept over the alley, blinding me even more, but I was too busy crying to notice the sudden change of light.

My knees shook as I moved them from under me because they were starting to fall asleep. I stretched them out in front of me before hugging them in my chest burying my face in between, my arms wrapped around them, keeping it a close embrace.

"I thought I'd find you here,"

The voice made my heart beat slow, my breathing stopped, then became rugged. I trembled, looking up and staring at a figure.

Neji had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the wall opposite of me.

I gulped. There he was.

My eyes squeezed together, more tears falling down.

Neji saw my state and walked over, taking a seat next to me on the wall.

"You know," he stated. "Dark alley's haven't been your friend if I recall,"

"..."

I still couldn't speak. What's wrong with me?!

Finally...

"I know," it was hoarse.

"Why did you come then?" He asked.

"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Neji waited patiently.

"May I inquire why you're upset?" he questioned after a minute of no response.

Anger bubbled and sent a wave of fury through my body, splashing it with hatred.

"You know damn well what's bugging me, Neji Hyuuga!" I spat, tears coming down more.

Neji sighed and gave a light chuckle. "Yes, but I never responded earlier,"

"Huh?" the anger was drained.

"You said you loved me,"

I gulped. Here it comes, prepare for heartbreak...

"You didn't wait for me to say I love you too,"

I waited. But my heart was picked up off the bottom of my chest.

"I-I'm waiting!"

"I love you too,"

"GOD DAMMIT THAT TOOK LONG!" I threw my arms around him, hugging tighter than before.

He laughed. "You're cute when you're angry," he admitted.

"Really?" I asked, tears starting to clog up.

I didn't wait for his answer. I leaned forward and kissed him.

Neji **_did _**kiss back. He didn't make it seductive or tense or mean or annoying or gross or long. He didn't slip his tongue in my mouth. He didn't take advantage of me. He didn't do any of that. He made it short and sweet. Which I liked very much.

He pulled away after three seconds.

"Happy now?"

I giggled, snuggling up to him.

"Very,"

And I was. It had quickly changed so much. Ten minutes ago I was beyond pissed, now I was as happy and content as could be.

"Tenten," I looked up.

"I d"Won't think we should sleep in an alley at ten thirty." Neji warned.

I laughed. "Right,"

He stood and helped me up.

"Come one, let's go,"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU B-" Ino stopped dead in her sentence and everyone stared.

Our gang of friends watched Neji and I stroll through the door, our hands interlocked.

"FINALLY!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah," Ino joined in. "What I meant to say is WHY THE HELL DID THAT TAKE SO LONG?!"

I shrugged.

They were definitely surprised by the matter.

"So are you guys going out?" Temari asked.

"I guess you could say that," I replied. Neji just smirked.

"Now we should have the real games begin," Kiba grinned evilly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"O-oh no," Hinata knew him long enough.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried. "BREAK OUT THE MOVIES!"

"YEAH!" the boys all cried, except for the prodigies, they Hn'd as always.

"NO!" All the girls cried back, except Hina-chan who murmured it.

An evil look crossed Naruto's face.

"I don't even **_want _**to know," Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah," Ino said. "Don't know how he could master that look,"

"BOYS ROOM!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing the rest to follow.

Oh god.

* * *

Kiba switched off the lights, while Naruto put in the movie.

The boys had pushed the beds into a separate room and littered the floor with comfy pillows and blankets etc.

Ino brought out several bowls of popcorn and M&M's while Sakura had some chocolate bars.

"Why'd you bring those?" Sasuke asked.

I winked at Sakura.

Neji caught my eye and I grinned.

"What movie is it?" Temari asked, situating herself on the ground with a big pillow.

Naruto had that evil grin again.

"The Puppetmaster ||Revenge of the Dolls!"

I winced. A second movie to the one that ruined my life? Great.

My knees became wobbly as the Paramount Pictures thing came up.

Neji grabbed my arm.

"You're going to be fine?" He asked me.

I slid myself in between his legs and laid back into his chest.

"Yep,"

* * *

"NO!" I cried. "SHE SURVIVED THE FIRST MOVIE!"

Neji had to keep a firm grip on my waist so I wouldn't break free.

"W-why?"

"Tenten," Neji reasoned. "it's a movie,"

"It's also over," Temari said blankly staring at the screen.

"Holy shit!" Ino exclaimed. "They **_all _**died?"

"Yep,"

"Man that's one mean dude," Sakura commented shaking her head, but all the girls were frightened even if they didn't show it.

"Let's do that one truth thing again," Kiba suggested, laying on his stomach.

"Fine by me," I answered, eager to get the movie off my mind.

We situated ourselves in a circle and I sat closely by Neji. But before I knew it, I was sleeping on him.

* * *

"Tenten, wake up," Neji told me.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"We're getting in the car," he explained, pushing me. I didn't even know I was standing.

"No," I groaned. "Long car ride,"

"You **_can _**sleep," He told me.

"Good point," I answered. "Why are we leaving early again?"

"Bad weather," Neji remarked.

"Oh," I yawned, climbing into the backseat, my new boyfriend following.

He let me rest my head on his chest as the car drove through the mountains, Kiba driving, insisting his girlfriend to get some sleep.

Neji's breathing calmed me down.

I wasn't asleep yet though, so I started toying with his hair.

"Having fun with that?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's fun," another yawn escaped my mouth.

"You should really get some sleep," Neji informed me.

"I know," I covered my mouth this time and snuggled closer. "How can I sleep on you if you're breathing though?"

"...that was a joke right?"

I giggled. "Yeah, your breathing actually calms me down,"

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow. "Interesting,"

Carefully, I started to weave the strands of his hair so they formed a tight braid.

"Really Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I couldn't resist,"

"Take it out," he ordered.

"Fine,"

"Aww..." Ino commented. "That's so cute."

"You're so cute,"

Shikamaru pulled her closer. "Now go to sleep troublesome woman,"

"...How early is it anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, four AM," Kiba replied from the wheel.

"WHAT?!"

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I had to get it out of my system. I thought you guys deserved a quick update also because I left you with that mean cliffie back there in chapter 24 was it? Yeah sorry about that. I was feeling relentless this morning. Anyways, please review. My friends coming over in a couple minutes and I have to clean my room so toodles!**


	26. Merry Christmas

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The Unexpected Happening

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 26:

"Wha-where am I?" my eyes fluttered open.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "The dorm," he answered.

"I am?"

"Yes,"

"How did I get here?" I questioned.

"I carried you," Neji replied, the edges of his lips twitching in amusement.

"You did?" I asked frowning.

"Hn,"

"Why didn't you wake me?" I cried.

"I **_tried_** waking you," Neji informed me, smirking. "You were very reluctant."

"Whatever,"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Neji inquired.

Hmm, let me guess...I JUST WOKE UP FROM THE BEST DREAM OF MY LIFE! Originally I thought that it was just a nightmare but towards the end it was truly amazing. Neji actually accepted me as more than a friend and he saved me from falling off a cliff and let me lay on him during the movie and in the car- WAIT A SECOND! THAT WAS REAL!

I leaped out of bed, putting my arms around Neji.

"Um, Tenten," he told me, patting my back hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"So that wasn't a dream?"

"Um, no," he replied, seriously trying hard not to laugh when he pulled away. "Am I that amazing you didn't think it was true?"

"..." pause. "Don't push it Hyuuga!"

He chuckled.

"So did you wake me up for school?" I asked.

"No,"

"Why?"

"It's still Christmas break," he said.

"Oh right." I answered. "So what **_did _**you wake me up for?"

"Nothing,"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking," Neji stated calmly.

"God, so what did you wake me up for?" I repeated.

"The girls are all going shopping this afternoon. They wanted to know if you had the desire to join them?" Neji said,

"HELL YEAH!" I exclaimed. "Next time that bastard tries to rape me I'm gonna- oops,"

"Just get dressed," he ordered.

"Not in front of you!" I cried.

Neji slightly twitched. "You took it **_that _**way?" he asked me.

"Oh right," I remarked, chuckling. "Sorry,"

I quickly slipped into the bathroom.

**I'm so proud of you!**

_For what?_

**Hooking up with Neji. Took you long enough!**

_Yeah, whatever._

**So, how was your first kiss?**

_How do you know it was my first?_

**I _am _you.**

_Yeah but you only showed up at the beginning of the school year._

**I don't fancy speaking with children. They're immature.**

I raised my eyebrow, pulling up my pants.

_And you're not?_

**Shush!**

_Hm, well I'm going shopping_

**You're acting like a girl?**

_Shut up._

**Kay, just sayin.**

_Well, don't say anything._

**You're extra feisty.**

_What are you a rapist._

**Ignoring that. You're just eager to get to Neji.**

_Ignoring **that**!_

**Hmm, alright.**

I stepped out of the bathroom refreshed.

"Alright, let's go,"

I then followed my boyfriend out the door.

* * *

"We're going shopping, we're going shopping," Ino sang.

"God, shut up," I complained. "You're so loud,"

"Hey," Sakura butted in. "You do _**not **_understand the importance of shopping,"

I sweat dropped. "Obviously."

We were in Sasuke's 1967 Mustang, driving to the shopping sqaure.

Kiba yawned. "I'm tired," He moaned.

"I'm not," Ino chirped, smiling.

"That's because you slept," Shikamaru droned. "On me,"

Ino sniffed. "But you let me,"

"Of course I did," Shika explained boredly. "If it were anyone else I would've kicked them off and went to sleep,"

"Aww you're so nice," Ino commented, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Great," I grumbled. "Do you lovebirds know when we're gonna get there?"

"In about a minute," Sasuke answered from the wheel.

"Aww! Come one!" Naruto cried.

"It's only one minute," Neji told him.

"SO?!"

"I have an idea," Shikamaru suggested. "Let's play the quiet game,"

"What's that?" Naruto demanded.

"It's where you shut the hell up!" Sakura bellowed at him.

"Hey, you're scaring Hinata," Naruto told her, pulling his girlfriend close.

"Okay, no offense, but everything sc-" she was cut off my Sasuke.

"We're here,"

He pulled into the parking lot and we piled out of the Mustang.

Neji held out a hand in which I took. After he helped me down he asked, "I thought you were excited."

"I've changed my mind,"

He shrugged. "Random PMSing?"

"Nope," I replied. "Just pissed off,"

"Hm, this may be hard to believe but you're cute when your "pissed off,"." Neji replied smirking.

I slapped him playfully. "And you're gonna be cute when I'm finished with you,"

"Guys," Sakura interrupted. "This way,"

"Oh god," I muttered. "Help me!"

* * *

"NO!" I cried.

"But it's so cute," Ino insisted.

"It's only Christmas," I argued, staring at the red dress.

"But everyone needs to match," Sakura whined.

"No," I begged. "Don't make me,"

"Too late," Temari grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dressing room, tossing the red dress over the top. It landed on my hand making steam blow from my ears.

"Hn, stupid red dress, everyone matches, evil Ino, hn, *grumble grumble*"

I started mumbling random things while I slipped into the red dress.

The girls all gaped when they saw it.

"Aww," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "We match!"

They were wearing the same red dress too except they were in different sizes and some had different style. Like, mine was a halter, Ino's and Sakura's were like a tank top but Ino's had a bunch of vee's crossing in the back. Temari's was strapless and Hinata's straps were like a tang top except thicker and were rippled, but not poofy.

The bottom of all our dresses clung to our bodies but had a slit that went up to the knee.

"Can we come in?" Naruto questioned, impatiently, outside the dressing room.

"Yeah," Temari remarked.

The boys stepped in and stared at is in awe.

"Nice," Neji smirked.

"H-How do you think I look?" Did I just stutter?

Neji touched my arm. "You're absolutely beautiful,"

My eyes shimmered and I beamed. "Really?"

"Hn,"

"Hinata-chan, you're so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking her shoulders.

Neji pushed me aside gently. "Naruto," he growled.

I grabbed Neji's shoulder. "Now be calm, Hyuuga," I grumbled. "You better not ruin Hinata's day or I'll ruin yours,"

Neji turned to me, smirking. "I'd like to see you try,"

"I'm breaking up with you,"

Neji's face went pale. "Seriously?" he demanded.

"No,"

"God you scared me."

"Exactly,"

"Fine I'll leave you alone," Neji told me coldly. "But we're not finished."

"You're stunning," Shikamaru told the blonde.

Ino smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I actually do," Shikamaru remarked. "You seriously **_make _**me want to get off my lazy butt,"

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said," Ino smiled hugging him, taking him by surprise.

"God you're hot," Kiba muttered.

"Jealous?" Temari asked.

Kiba smirked. "You wish,"

"Oh I do,"

The two stared at each other, trying not to burst out laughing.

"You're gorgeous," Sasuke told Sakura, brushing the hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Y-You actually th-thing s-so?" Sakura stuttered, surprised by her own language.

Sasuke smirked in amusement at her intimidation. "Yep,"

Sakura leapt into his arms. "THANK YOU!"

We watched in complete awe but smiled.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Ino asked again.

"B-bathroom," Hinata replied.

"They've been in the bathroom for over an hour," I complained.

"Let;s just go," Temari groaned.

"And do what?" Sakura inquired.

"Christmas shopping?"

"OH MY GOD!" we all cried.

"Yeah, I thought so," Temari said.

"Where should we go?" Ino asked.

"There's a cute gift shop around the corner," Sakura said.

"We should split up," Temari stated. "That way we won't know what we're buying for each other,"

"I call the gift shop first," I immediately cried.

"Fine," Ino groaned. "I'll find somewhere more creative,"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and Temari shrugged.

"Whatever,"

* * *

I strolled into the small shop, the bell on the door ringing.

"Hello," a man behind the counter greeted. "Welcome,"

"Thanks," I replied.

After that, I searched for the shop for something for each of my friends.

In the end, I bought Ino a new package of hair binders, headbands and barrettes. Sakura received from me a stylish belt decorated with small jewels. Temari got a package of snowboard stickers and wax for her board. I gave Hinata a book on different hairstyles like certain braids and ponytails and buns etc. (to practice on Neji). I gave Kiba a cool dog collar for Akamaru, Naruto an entire 24 pack of instant Ramon, Sasuke got a cookbook, Shikamaru got a dawn pillow (lol), and Neji...a hair straightener! MWAHAHA!

* * *

"Finally you're out," Ino said.

"What took so long?" Sakura asked.

"Oh," I remarked. "Just buying some gifts,"

Temari looked at the plastic bag. "Who'd you give a hair straightener to?"

"Neji," I smirked.

They burst out laughing. "I bet his hair **_does _**tend to curl cause it gets so long," Ino commented after her laughing fit.

"Yep,"

"What'd you get me?" Sakura pried, with puppy dog eyes.

"Can't tell,"

"I called it next!" Ino cried.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled. "I'm done anyways,"

I laughed. "Ha, I'm glad I'm done. I still have a dollar left too,"

"Kay, I'm going in," Ino announced.

"Ooo, scary," Temari said.

"Yeah," I remarked. "The guys is kinda scary,"

Ino turned pale. "What?"

"I'm joking," I laughed.

"Thank god,"

"See you later!"

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Kiba cried in agony, as they met in the middle of the shopping sqaure.

"Shopping," I replied.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Naruto demanded.

"You were taking too long," Ino answered.

"We were buying **_you _**guys presents," Sasuke fought back coldly.

"So were we," Temari retorted, holding up a bag.

The rest of the girls did the same.

"W-we didn't mean to scare you guys," Hinata stammered.

"There aren't very good people in The Square," Neji grumbled to us, but it seemed like he was talking to me mainly.

"There's five of us," I assured him.

Neji didn't seem convinced.

"One two three four five," I counted us off, knowing that's not what he wasn't convinced about.

He glared at me.

"I bought you something," I told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Don't ever do that again," he hissed.

I stuck out my tongue.

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you're not an ice cube," I replied.

"An ice cube that cares," Shikamaru added.

I felt sudden guilt.

"Didn't you worry about Ino?" I asked.

"More than anything," Shikamaru answered boredly.

"Then why aren't you freaking out?"

"Cuz she's troublesome,"

"We were _**all **_worried," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto joined in. "Hina-chan is so fragile," he pulled her close. "I have to protect her,"

Neji shot a glare at the blonde. "You **_better _**protect her,"

"So now that we're done with our Christmas shopping," Sakura started. "We should go somewhere to eat,"

"And I know where," I smirked.

* * *

"LA GRAPEVINE!" Ino cried.

"I missed this place," Temari admitted.

"Aww yeah," I murmured.

Neji looked at me, trying to fight a smile, pretending he was still angry with me.

We strolled in the entrance and were seated by a hostess.

She seated us on a round table. Counterclockwise it went, Me, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Everyone know what they're gonna have?" Temari asked. "Cuz I'm paying this time,"

"No," we all fought.

"Then I'm outta here,"

"..."

"Fine," we agreed.

At last our waitress came over here reluctantly.

"Hello," she leaned so close to Neji they were practically touching.

"Get away from my boyfriend, bitch," I grumbled.

"Make me, I'm just asking his order."

I stood up.

Neji grabbed my hand, pulling me down. "Don't," he told me.

I hesitantly sat back down, glaring at her. Then to make her more pissed I laid my head on Neji's shoulder.

She was practically hissing to us as she took our orders.

"God Tenten," Ino mumbled. "I'm surprised if she doesn't poison our food,"

"Correction," Sakura butted in. "Poison **_her _**food,"

"She does and I won't hesitate to hurt a girl," Neji retorted.

"I love you," I commented, putting my head back down.

"Aww..."

* * *

I kicked around under my sheets.

"NO!"

Sweat dripped from my ice cold forehead. It felt as if I was burning up though at the same time.

I had another nightmare. It was haunting me and of course it included my parents. Nothing is ever easy.

"Tenten?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry," I apologized once more.

"Were you having a nightmare?" He asked me.

I gulped, not wanting to worry him. "Maybe,"

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Most likely not,"

"Here," there was a small lifting noise and the weight on my bed suddenly pulled downward.

Neji leaned against the headboard, letting me rest in between the space in his legs. He put his chin on my head and asked, "Better?"

"Much,"

"Are you going to fall asleep now?'

"Yes," I remarked.

"Good," Neji answered. "You need your beauty sleep,"

"What?" I grumbled angrily, turning around to see his silhouette in the dark.

"Joking," he laughed. "Now go back to sleep,"

"Hm, fine,"

And I did.

* * *

Whenever I had a nightmare for the past week, Neji would do that and they would go away. It felt so good knowing someone actually loved me in the world so even if I did have a nightmare Neji was proof that they weren't accurate, that there was someone who could look after me so I didn't have to do it all the time. And **_that _**felt good. Oh, and now that I was hooked up with him, my inner and I have gotten along a lot better except she still has her extremely er, annoying moments.

So, now, I'm waiting for noon to come.

"You should find something to do," Neji informed me, reading his book.

"Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sitting around for the next fifteen minutes will bore you with your attention span,"

"Hey!"

He chuckled.

"I'll just go early,"

"Alright,"

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm out!" I called, grabbing the room key.

I slowly made my way to Ino's room. It was on the other side of the school so I had some time to wait.

What day is it today? It's Christmas Eve and I was going to Ino's room to get ready.

"You're a bit early," the blonde told me opening the door, but all the girls were already door. "For you that is,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Saying I'm late a lot?" I assumed.

She shrugged. "Guess so,"

"Ignoring that,"

"Well," Temari smirked. "Let's get started,"

* * *

"We're going to party!" Sakura cried excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go."

We were wearing our red dresses with our regular hairstyle but had a little makeup. Well, Ino Sakura and Temari normally wore makeup but they forced Hinata and I to put some on also.

The boys met us in the hallway.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Uchiha's," Neji remarked.

"Long car ride," I groaned.

"Yep,"

We piled into Neji's car and Sasuke's car.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji and I were in his car and the rest piled into Sasuke's.

* * *

"Finally!" I cried. "God did that take long?!"

I exited the car in a rush, hoping I wasn't going to get sick.

We walked into the house.

It was lit entirely with decorations and etc.

Itaachi greeted us at the door.

He was rather intimidating.

We settled in setting our gifts on the couch.

"So you're my little brothers friends?" he raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to our home,"

"Hi," we all said.

"So Sasuke," said Itaachi. "Which ones your girlfriend?"

Sasuke slightly blushed but pointed to Sakura.

She blushed too. "Erm, hi?"

He smirked. "I guess I'm too frightening aren't I?"

"Hell yeah," Sasuke laughed.

"So what do we do?" Ino asked.

Itaachi smirked once more. "Twister,"

* * *

"Left foot green," the oldest boy of our group called.

"Neji, could you sit up a bit more?" I asked him.

"No," he was barely breathing, trying to stretch himself.

Everyone collapsed now except Hinata Neji Ino Sakura and I.

"Neji are you a girl?" Kiba asked.

"No," Neji answered impassively.

"Then why are you so flexible?"

Neji tried to shrug. "I'm skilled like that," he managed, but soon came crashing down, crushing me.

I could barely hold up his weight now.

"Mustn't *pant pant* give...up!"

"Move Neji," Temari instructed, but it was too late, I fell on Sakura, who hit Ino, who fell on Hinata's leg.

We all laid, collapsed on the mat.

* * *

For dinner we had a huge feast. There was steak and turkey and chicken and eel and shrimp and well pretty much anything. And Sasuke said his brother couldn't cook. It must run in their family then because their both good. Wait I think they're the only ones left in their family.

After Dinner we sat on the couch exhausted.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

Sasuke glanced at the clock. "A little after midnight,"

"We can open presents!" Naruto cried.

"Well we brought them and have nothing better to do," Sakura mused.

"Let's do it!" Kiba exclaimed.

So we started the gift exchange. I handed mine out to Sakura first then Ino, then Hinata, then Temari, then Kiba, then Shikamaru, then Naruto, then Sasuke, and ,last but **_definitely _**not lease, Neji.

"I'll give you mine first," I explained.

He held out his hands patiently and I placed the straightener in them.

He laughed. "How much did this cost you?"

"Twenty," I remarked. "It was my most expensive-"

"You didn't have to," he interrupted.

"Yes I did,"

"Whatever, now it's my turn to pay you back," He said smirking.

I held out my hands. "Alright,"

He put a small black box in them.

"Open it,"

So I did and what fell out was a beautiful silver watch. Around the him of the circle with the hands were very tiny diamonds but real.

"Oh my fricken god Neji!" I cried. "How much did **_this _**cost you?"

Neji pondered over this. "Only four hundred," he finally answered, nonchalantly.

"You have to take it back now!" I screeched.

"You don't like it?" He asked innocently, looking hurt.

"I love it but it's **_way _**too expensive," I told him.

"If you give it back I'll throw it in the sewer." He said laughing.

"Fine," I put it on my wrist.

"There," he commented, pulling me closer. "Wasn't that hard was it?"

"Yes it was," I pouted.

Neji pulled me into a kiss. Breaking away he said, "You're too adorable when you do that-"

I broke him off with another kiss. "Shut up," I grumbled, letting go."

Neji kissed me once more on the lips. "Whatever. Merry Christmas, Ten,"

The we looked up and saw we were under Mistletoe. Go figure, and decided to kiss one last time, passionately.

**A/N Finally I'm done with that. I was insanely distracted because I had to run my mom's garage sale and people kept asking for deals or how do you open this or is this for boys or girls. God, I was so pissed. Anyways, sorry to make it short but I had to get it over with. So please review, I know it's kinda long and had a lot of time skips, but now texting.**


	27. We're Unexpected

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

The Unexpected Happened

_Thought_

_**Emphasis**_

**Inner Self**

Chat

Chapter 27:

Okay, I'm totally in love with Neji. Totally. I can't believe how stupid I am for doing this but I did. I completely fell for him. My heart swells into knots if I haven't spoken to him in at least four hours. I can't stand if any other girl looks at him and I feel the need to make sure that **_he _**gets everything he needs because **_he _**will make sure that he talks to me everyday and will ignore other girls that will flirt with him and attends to my every needs but even after all of this...I'm nervous to go to the dance with him.

It's April now and I'm pacing around in my room. Neji glanced up at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reading a book now.

"It's the dance," I complained.

He raised an eyebrow. "And?" he mused.

"And I don't like dances," I grumbled. "Remember how the last one turned out?"

"Are you talking about the drunks or you hurting yourself?" Neji inquired.

"Both," I remarked, stubbornly.

"I won't let anyone get you," he said standing up.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yeah, I **_know _**that but still..."

"You're afraid?" He questioned, lifting my chin.

I turned away. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt?"

"What **_are _**you afraid of then?" Neji asked, trying to hide his impatience. Typical of an ice cube.

"I'm **_not _**afraid," I replied.

"Upset?" Neji suggested.

"Nope,"

"Then what's bothering you?" He demanded, giving up at guessing.

"I'm nervous," I retorted, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

Neji chuckled. "You had me worried,"

"Huh?"

"I thought you weren't going," he explained with a laugh. "I remember last time,"

"What about it?" I interrogated defensively.

He brushed the bangs from my face.

"How you were scared in the dress," he told me, laughing.

"Don't remind me of **_that _**nervousness," I mumbled.

"Then **_why _**are you nervous?" the lavender eyed boy asked.

"If I'm still bothered by the time of the dance, I'll tell you," I negotiated.

"Fine by me,"

"Time to meet the girls," I suddenly changed the subject.

Neji let go of me. "Alright,"

"Bye!" I called, slipping the room key in my pocket as I left the room.

* * *

"Ooo! But that looks so cute, Tennie-chan!" Ino squealed.

"Just like your little pigginess," I hissed back.

"Hey Ino?" Sakura asked. "Can you button this?"

"Sure thing," Ino agreed, stalking over to do so.

Sakura's dress was her favorite color, hot pink. It was strap less and the top wrapped around her chest and waist tightly but poofed out below, in that itchy material.

Hinata's dress was a halter lavender one made of silk. It didn't poof out much but also didn't cling to every curve in her body.

Temari's was a forest green dress that **_did _**cling to every curve in her body, it was also strapless and had a knee high slit. Over the chest was covered in a different shade of green sequence.

Ino had a dark purple strapless dress that was very tight until it came to her hips and it didn't poof out but it was layered ruffles.

**_My _**dress was scarlet red and it flowed over my body evenly. There was a front slit just below the knees, it was a halter that connected to the part of the dress that covered the chest with a silver ring. A small design of silver sequence was on the chest.

We were all dressed up now and were just fiddling with the makeup.

Ino had finally gotten me to wear a little more mascara and luscious red lipstick. There was a little blush on my cheeks and some eyeshadow with foundation of course and the tinciest bit of eye liner. But when Sakura tried to put it on my eyes started to water making it extremely difficult.

"You're **_going _**to wear those heels Tenten," Ino informed me.

"If it's the last thing we do make you do," Temari added with a smirk, holding up the red high heels.

I gulped. This wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

"Ow," I complained. "I can't walk,"

"Calm down," Ino told me. "You'll get used to it,"

"Hmm,"

The heels were high. On each foot they were really skinny and the shoe has straps that wrapped around my ankle crossing in any possible place.

"So what should we do with you're hair?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked. "Take it out of those buns," the blonde inched closer.

I back away. "No, you wouldn't,"

"Oh yes we would," Sakura answered with a laugh.

"Hinata do something?" I asked the shy girl.

She hardly looked up from sitting on the ground. "Sorry Tennie,"

"NO!"

Temari grabbed me by the hair, yanking me down.

"Cooperate and we'll make this painless," she tugged.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whined. "Okay, I give in,"

I sat in their evil chair of doom while they took out the messy buns, letting my hair cascade down my back.

"It's cute," Hinata commented.

"Totally," Ino agreed.

"Time to curl it," Sakura announced.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the curling iron clasping onto my hair.

"Don't kill them, don't kill them, don't kill them," I kept muttering to myself.

"There," Temari finished.

"Done," Ino added.

I opened my eyes and saw my long, waist length hair was curled into long, separate locks. My bangs were neatly combed down and there was a red rose/clip on the left side of my head.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I-I like it," I stammered. It looked really cute.

"I do too," Hinata also put in.

They all had their hair pretty much the same as the last dance.

Hinata's was wavy, Ino braided her ponytail the night before and took it out, Temari put in four matching flower clips on each of her "spikes" and Sakura curled her hair this time.

"What do we do while we wait?" Ino asked.

"Don't know," Sakura replied.

"Hmm," I did something that will interest you all.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to punch the numbers ferociously.

Me: NEJI I"M SCARED!

Neji: I thought you said you were nervous

Me: same ting

Neji: What do you want me to do about it

Me: ur my BF comfort me

Neji: Like how?

Me: somhow

Neji: How about you leave me alone, Ten?

Me: HEY!

Neji: I'm busy and will talk to you later

Me: Fine c ya!

Me: Sasuke Y is Neji ignoring me

Sasuke: plz stop bothering

Me: Y

Sasuke: I'm busy

Me: ...

Sasuke: o rite. Go away

Me: WOW! BYE!

Sasuke...bye?

"No one wants to talk," I grumbled.

"Um, we do," Ino said.

"Not you," I hissed.

They sweat dropped. "Thanks,"

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Eh, It's okay," Temari said.

I started to think. I felt as if something was missing...

"THE WATCH!" I cried.

The girls looked at me questioningly.

I grabbed my old jeans I was wearing before and starting digging through the pockets. Finally my hand grasped the metal wrist decoration and yanked it out.

I held out the watch.

"Cute!" Ino cried. "Put it on,"

I secured it on my wrist, admiring it as I always did when it was put on.

"Who gave it to you?" Sakura asked.

"Neji," I remarked, still turning my arm to see it at different angles.

"Man, he must love you," Sakura answered.

I sighed. "I know,"

"And you love him?"

"Of course,"

"Well go and dance it out tonight!" Ino cried.

"Um, okay, thanks. Same with you and Shikamaru,"

"Aww yeah,"

"So do you think that they're going to play more waltz music or dance music?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Temari shrugged. "Don't know. They better mix it evenly,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

We met the boys in the hallway like before.

I stared at Neji in his nicely fit tux and he looked **_very _**handsome.

Neji found me and walked over.

"You're absolutely beautiful, tonight," He informed me, twirling me around with one arm.

I giggled. "You're very handsome,"

"I see you're wearing the watch," Neji pointed out.

"Hell yeah," I remarked smirking.

"So I take it you like it?" Neji assumed.

"Duh!" I cried. "I would like it if it were a piece of trash because it's from you,"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I might actually take it as an insult if that happened," I admitted.

Neji chuckled. "It's alright," he said. "I wouldn't need to think twice before giving you trash,"

My lips met his. "I know,"

"I've never seen your hair down," we were now walking down the hallway.

"I know," I answered. "It is quite different,"

"It's longer than I expected," Neji added.

"Are you going to linger over my hair anymore?" I questioned.

"It's curled," He put in.

"I know," I grumbled. "Do you like it?"

"No matter what," he smiled.

"Thanks,"

We walked through the hallway and I bumped into someone, knocking both of us over.

"Sorry," I murmured and apology, picking myself, then realized who it was.

"**_You_**," I hissed.

"Bitch,"

"Slut,"

"Whore,"

"Retard,"

"Bitch,"

"Already said,"

The redhead glared at me. "What did you say?"

"You heard,"

Neji stepped in front of me protectively.

"Don't you dare touch her," He hissed.

"Calm down," I told him. "She's nothing without her boys that aren't here,"

"Not exactly," a voice said from behind us.

"Even worse," I grumbled.

Victor scowled. "So you remember me?"

"How can I forget?"

"I was being sarcastic,"

"And I was being pissed,"

Neji grabbed the boys shirt collar. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you to death right now?" He demanded.

"You're in a school," I whispered from behind him.

Neji let go of the shirt, wiping off his tux. "Touch Tenten and I will **_not _**hesitate to kill you,"

"Come on," I said, pulling Neji away.

"What took so long?" Ino asked boredly, leaning against the entrance to the gym.

"We came across Karin and Victor," I replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Sakura demanded.

"Let me rip her to shreds," Temari hissed.

"Guys," I sweat dropped. "let's just go,"

"She's right," Hinata agreed. "It's o-only going to cause m-more trouble,"

The other girls reluctantly entered the gym, followed by the boys.

The gym was playing a slow song so we politely waited for it to end.

* * *

Neji held out his hand. I took it gracefully and he gave me another spin.

"Still remember how to dance?" He asked.

"I've had some lessons from the master," I admitted.

"I **_am _**that good aren't I?" He inquired.

"Yep," I replied, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting all my weight on him.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No," I remarked. "Just resting,"

He chuckled and started to stroke my spine, sending shivers up it. He moved his hands up and down my back, soothing it.

My entire body shook.

"Why do you do that?" He questioned.

"Don't know," I answered.

"But you say it doesn't bother you?" Neji asked.

"No," I clarified. "it doesn't,"

"You're a strange girl,"

"I know," I replied.

"How'd we end up like this?" Neji wondered out loud.

I shook my head. "It's unexpected isn't it?"

"But it happened."

"Yep, unexpectedly happened," I giggled. "That sounds funny,"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "An unexpected happening?"

I nodded.

"Is that what we call our relationship,"

"Sure," I agreed.

The waltz ended and the song Fire Burning came on.

I smirked. Time to rock it out.

I bounced up and down to the beat, going crazy like always.

Now, I got all the girls together and we all danced like there was no tomorrow.

"_Somebody call 9-1-1, shawty fire burning on the dance floor oh oh oh!_"

We were singing to but didn't mind if anyone stared.

Neji smirked in amusement. I never failed to surprise him.

We got all the boys now except Sasuke and Neji to dance along.

Naruto scooped up Hinata and spun the girl around.

We all copied and Neji laughed as I clung onto him for dear life.

* * *

"I'm so...tired," I panted, along with everyone else.

Neji hadn't even broken a sweat but got us both drinks anyways.

Ino breathed heavily as she laid on Shikamaru on one of the benches. He was boredly playing with her golden blonde hair.

Neji soon returned with the drinks.

"You test it first," I told him.

He took a sip and gagged. "So *gag* much *gag* worse!"

"Anko," I grumbled. "We should've known,"

"Did you know this time?" Neji asked.

"No," I lied.

"You're lying,"

I smirked. "Maybe,"

"You just enjoy my pain don't you?" Neji inquired.

"Not as much as I enjoy you," I told him.

"C'mon," Neji laughed. "Let's get you some water, don't want you dehydrated,"

"Guess not," I replied following him.

Neji poured the water and handed it to me.

I made a quick decision and pushed it away, crashing my lips against his.

"That was unexpected," Neji laughed.

"Neji," I told him. "Face it, we **_are _**unexpected,"

He chuckled. "Tell me about-"

I grabbed his hand he pulled him out, lifting up my dress as best as I could while I ran with him.

He followed laughing. "Ten, where are we go-"

I yanked open the door of our dorm and pinned him to the bed.

He smiled. "I should've known,"

I leaned in and smirked against his lips. "Yes you should,"

"But we're unexpected,"Neji finished my sentence.

I pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. "Yep,"

Then we continued.

So maybe Neji was a bastard. So what if he was cold, or an ice cube. I got through his little barrier. And if he had not been broken, I'm sure I can turn that ice into water by the end of tonight because you never know, put Neji Hyuuga and I together, you have no idea what can happen. We're unexpected!

~THE END~

!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N Do not kill me. I know you guys expected more but I had to end this story soon. Don't worry though, I have another NejiTen fanfic coming up and should have a first chapter tomorrow and it's not a highschool fanfic either. Sorry if you guys wanted more but I couldn't continue to write the same story or I'd lose my interest in NejiTen. So, please review this final chapter and I'm so thankful to have you guys reviewing it really means a lot knowing people like my writing. So have no fear, I'll have a new NejiTen fic up and running! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
